


【EC】It's just a very good bad luck

by gxp0406



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 105,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxp0406/pseuds/gxp0406
Summary: 一夜情睡到新老板的梗，换成了一夜情睡到研究生导师。学生万*教授查。





	1. Chapter 1

    金棕色短发在颈肩摩挲，宽大的手掌将手腕牢牢扣住，线条精致的胸肌在汗水和灯光映照下闪着光芒，沉重的喘息声，若隐若现的身躯，将他牢牢压制在身下。小腹上温暖潮湿的苏痒感，让所有尖叫化为软糯的呻吟，空气温度越来越高，马上就要喘不过气……

    “Charles！”

    “Charles！”

    一声尖利的吼叫将Charles的意识从梦境中唤回，抬起眼，一个金发少女的面容忽然近距离出现在眼前，Charles一个哆嗦，差点从旋转椅上摔下。

    “Raven……”此时，Charles才发现自己不知什么时候，靠着椅背睡着了。而这个金色长发女子正坐在身前的办公桌上，神情严肃地打量着他。

    “Raven……我刚刚……” Charles深吸一口气，坐直身体，稳定下心神，“你什么时候过来的……”

    “有一会了。”金发女孩撇着嘴，眼中露出狡猾的神色，“你……”

    女孩的注视让他紧张地咽下口水，一想到先前的梦境……自己不会不知不觉说了什么梦话吧。

    “快说，昨天晚上怎么样？”

    “昨晚？”Charles终于松下一口气，“昨晚的派对还不错，音乐、美食、饮料很棒，哦，对了，特别是那个朗姆酒口味的纸杯蛋糕……”

    “说重点！” Raven用高跟鞋的鞋尖将旋转椅和坐在上面的Charles拉到自己身前。

    “什么重点？”

    “我看到了！”Raven意味深长地打量着他，“你和一个高个子男人，一起离开。”

    Charles的脸颊瞬间染上一层红晕，却让金发女孩更加兴奋。

    “怎么样，怎么样！那个人是谁，他的床上功夫如何，你们是怎么勾搭上的？”

    “Raven！！”Charles激动地站起身，想要捂住女孩高声叫嚷的嘴巴，好在办公室大门紧闭，房间里也只有他们两人。

    “快说嘛，快说嘛，我不会告诉任何人！”

    “噢，Come on，Raven，你是一个女孩子，还是Hank的女朋友，为什么要关心其他男人和男人之间的房事！”

    “快说嘛。”Raven笑嘻嘻地搂住Charles的胳膊，把他按倒在座椅上，“我可是你的好闺蜜呀。”

    “这是我们之间的秘密，我保证！”

    就在这时，办公室的大门忽然打开，Hank穿着一身白色实验服，出现在门口。

    “Raven，你不要打扰Charles工作啦。”戴着一副黑框眼镜的高个青年迈步走进，“Charles，Shaw教授请你去一下他的办公室。”

    Charles又松下一口气，默默感激Hank的解围。如果好友再晚来一步，他肯定禁受不住Raven的软磨硬泡，把前一天晚上的事情全部招了。原本，那只是一个普通的周末派对，学校金融系校友的小型聚会。Charles和Hank都是材料系的青年研究员，但因为好友Hank的女朋友Raven正在金融系就读研究生，并担任当晚派对活动的主持人，所以Hank和Charles都被金发姑娘强制拉去做观众。

    至于另一个高大男人……其实，Charles也回想不起他们是怎么勾搭上的，仿佛从派对离开的下一秒，两人就摔倒在Charles公寓的大床上，再之后的事情，变得更加模糊。早上起床时隐隐的头痛，又酸又疼的屁股，还有遍布脖颈胸口的红痕，才证明那一晚的确发生了什么。

    而上午在办公室里做的那个梦……梦里坚实有力的臂膀，结实挺翘的屁股，还有又粗又大的……

    Charles连忙甩甩头，想让自己清醒过来。Charles Xavier！你马上要去魔鬼系主任Shaw教授的办公室！一定要打起精神来！昨晚的性爱再美好，也只是一夜情！你甚至不知道那个人的名字……

    “Magnus，这是我的名字。” 一张冷峻但面带微笑的脸孔忽然出现在脑海里，深绿色的眸子让Charles又惊起一身冷汗。

    好吧，就算你知道他的名字，又如何？你也没有他的电话号码！你们不会再见面了！

    此时的Charles没有想到，仅仅不到五秒钟的时间，自己的预言就被打破了。

 

* * *

 

    咚咚咚。

    “请进。”

    偌大的办公室里，Shaw教授坐在窗边的沙发上，正在和一位穿着黑色西装的男士谈话。见到Charles的瞬间，Shaw教授脸上露出亲切的笑容。

    “啊，Xavier博士！我们最优秀的科学家！”

    Charles脸上挂起标准笑容，笑呵呵地来到Shaw教授身边，却在目光落在另一人脸上时，整个人都僵住了。金棕色短发，深绿色的眼眸，纤薄的嘴唇映衬在棱角分明的长脸上，显得格外性感。而那双唇……

    那双唇，在十几个小时之前，还碰触过他的……

    “这位是Erik Lehnsherr，今年的研究生新生。”

    坐在沙发上的男人也面露惊讶，目光直直地盯着他。

    Shaw教授左右打量着僵在原地的两个青年，“你们认识吗？”

    教授的声音将Charles的思绪拉回，在对方做出回应前，Charles率先抢答道：“不认识。”

    “Charles Xavier。”深吸一口气，Charles再度堆起笑容，冲着坐在沙发上的男人伸出右手，“很高兴认识你，Erik Lehnsherr先生。”

    “幸会，Charles Xavier博士。”男人脸上的表情也恢复常态，站起身，紧紧握住他的右手。

    Shaw教授微笑着拉过Charles，让他坐在自己身边。然而，Charles的目光始终无法从坐在对面的男人身上移开。学生……这个男人居然是学生，怎么会有这么老的研究生？

    “是这样的，今天下午我就要去欧洲了，半年后回国。从今天开始，Lehnsherr先生的学习和工作就由Xavier博士指导，在我不在学校的期间，你要替我履行身为导师的职责。”

    “Erik，这半年里，你要听从Xavier博士的安排。他可是牛津大学毕业的高材生，和你同龄，就已经拿到博士学位两年了。你要好好向他请教学习。”

    “两位都清楚了吗？”

    “什么？”Charles的思绪终于从对面男人身上飘回，“我？当他的导师？不，不，不。”

    “有什么问题吗，Xavier博士？” Charles毫不犹豫的拒绝让办公室的气氛一度很尴尬，Shaw教授只得轻笑两声，缓解气氛。

    “我……我从来没有带过学生，而且……而且……”

    “每个人都会有第一次的。”Shaw教授拍拍Charles的肩膀，微笑着站起身，对另一侧的青年说道，“Erik，请你先去Xavier博士的办公室里等他，我和他说几句话。”

    办公室大门再次合起后，Shaw教授坐回办公桌后的旋转椅，神情严肃地问道：“到底是怎么回事，Xavier？”

    “教授，我……”Charles恭敬地站立在教授的书桌前，“能不能让Hank做他的导师？我可以辅助指导。”

    “不能，他选择的研究方向是碳纳米管材料，我们团队只有你在做这个题目。”

    “可是……我真的不想指导那个人……”

    “到底是什么原因？”

    “我就是……不想看到那张脸……”

    Shaw教授脸上的笑容忽然消失，“你不喜欢他的种族？”

    “什么？”

    “因为他有犹太人的血统？”Shaw教授一脸不可思议地打量着他，“没想到这个年代了，我们大学的教员里还会有种族歧视者。”

    “不，不，不，教授，你完全误会了。”Charles满头大汗地解释道，“我没有歧视他，也没有歧视任何种族。”

    “怎样您才能相信我？”

 

 

* * *

    离开Shaw教授的办公室时，已经过了中午十二点。材料实验楼的走廊里空无一人，Charles抱着一摞纸质材料，踉踉跄跄地返回自己的办公室，却在发现屋子里还有一个人。

    “Xavier博士。”名叫Erik Lehnsherr的男青年站起身，面无表情地注视着他。

    Charles轻叹口气，说道：“请坐吧。”

    坐回办公桌后的旋转椅，Charles默默打量着手里的材料，眼角时不时瞟向对面的男人。此时，他才注意到对方黑色西装外套下，只穿了一件白色衬衫，而衬衫领口的两颗扣子不知在什么时候已经解开，白皙的胸膛下，一块深色红痕若隐若现。

    轻咳一声，Charles连忙将目光转向别处，说道：“没想到，你居然是学生。”

    “我也没想到，你居然是教授。”坐在对面的男青年不甘示弱地望向他，“为什么昨晚你穿着商学院志愿者的服装？”

    “因为……因为……我只是去给朋友帮忙！”Charles解释道。前一天晚上的派对，因为有研究生临时请假，Raven便让Charles和Hank临时充当志愿者，帮组委会拿些杂物。“你不会怀疑我故意假装自己是学生吧？”

    而对面的男人只是耸耸肩，没有承认也没有否认。

    “哦，God！” 一想到对方以为自己为了找人上床，故意假装学生，Charles就气不打一处来，“那么你呢，亲爱的新生，开学第一天不在寝室里学习，跑到其他院系的校友派对做什么，假装自己是金融行业的成功人士吗？”

    男人的眼中显露出一丝愠怒，说道：“我并没有假装什么！那个活动学生和校友都可以参加。”

    “倒是你，亲爱的Chuck先生，隐瞒自己的真实姓名，为了方便和人搭讪？”

    “哦，Come on！Chuck是Charles的简称！” Charles将手中的资料甩在书桌上，气愤地靠着椅背，“Magnus可不是Erik的简称吧？”

    忽然，男人站起身走向前，身体前倾，双手压在书桌上，右手指向文件中的一段文字。

    “Erik Magnus Lehnsherr！”低沉的声音从头顶上方传来，Charles抬起眼，却发现对方敞开的领口就在眼前，在前倾的角度下敞开得更大了，胸肌腹肌的线条清晰显现其中。

    Charles连忙将目光收回，紧紧盯着桌面上的材料。直到对方坐回座位的声音响起，Charles才紧张地咽下口水，接着问道：“27岁，为什么忽然想要回学校读书？”

    “个人隐私！”男人翘着腿坐在椅子上，“我没有义务告诉你。”

    “好！很好！”Charles哼笑着说道，之前的忍让和愧疚情绪一扫而光，“那么我们就来谈谈你的权利和义务。”

    “实话告诉你，我并不想做你的导师。我只喜欢一个人做事，不喜欢累赘。”

    “但是因为某些原因，我不得不在Shaw教授离开的这半年里监督你的工作和学习。”

    “也就是说，在此期间，你的工作和学习必须听从我的安排。”

    “明白吗？”

    男人沉默地注视着他，最终点点头。

    “这是我的名片。”Charles从抽屉里拿出一张卡片，推到另一侧的桌面上，“上面有我的邮箱和电话，明天早上之前，将你的选课信息发到我的邮箱。每周除了上课时间以外，都要来实验室看文献。期刊和文献列表我会发给你，每两周汇报一次，时间为周二晚上7点，就在这个办公室汇报你的读书成果。”

    “如果没有什么问题的话，平时不要来找我，有问题也要提前预约办公室时间。”

    “明白吗？”

    男人猛然站起身，面无表情地将名片拿在手里，“明白，教授，你放心，我不会再来打扰您。”

    “再见，教授！”

    “等一下！”就在对方即将走出办公室的一刻，Charles叫住了他，“把你的电话告诉我。”

    “不是已经写给你了吗？”黑色西服男人依旧背对着他。

    “在哪里？”

    “床头柜上！”

    砰！

    办公室大门被重重甩上。

 

* * *

     开学第一周的校园总是格外热闹。到处张贴着色彩斑斓的海报，打扮怪异的学生们在人行道上散发各类社团的宣传册，时不时会有穿着轮滑鞋或玩滑板的学生从身边飘过。音乐剧社排演的《悲惨世界》正在广场中心上演，而在运动场的那一侧，各类体育社团也在开展新学年的招新。

    “亲爱的Charles，你怎么了？” Moira背着粉红色的球包，从身后勾住Charles的脖子，将发呆的男人拉进怀里。Moira是校长办公室秘书，也是Charles和Hank的球友。周一下午是他们网球俱乐部的活动时间，Moira从办公楼出来后，正好遇见向球场走去的Charles、Hank和Raven。

    “Moira，下午好。”Charles向棕发女生报以一个温柔的笑容，“没什么，可能有点累了。”

    “是因为昨天晚上劳累过度吧？”扎着金色马尾辫的Raven笑嘻嘻地挑眉望向他。

    “你不要再欺负Charles啦。”Hank一把将女友搂进怀里，“今天Shaw教授给Charles安排了一个学生，Charles是因为这件事才苦恼。”

    “哎，为什么？带学生是件好事啊！”Moira说道，“有学生带，才可能拿到终身教职。”

    “多少青年研究员巴不得有这样的机会，而且学生的成果也是你的成果，多一个人帮忙写文章，多好呀。”

    “算了算了，不提这些。”一想到那个令人恼火的学生，Charles就更加郁闷。

    有学生一起做实验写文章，自然是件不错的事情。但当你曾经看过这个学生的裸体，还哭着喊着求他草哭你时，整件事就会变得异常诡异。

    为什么！为什么偏偏是他！Charles Xavier，昨天晚上你找谁上床不好，为什么偏偏选择了那个人。

    这个Erik Lehnsherr也真是奇怪，明明只有27岁，却长着一张中年大叔的面孔！谁会知道他才二十多岁，谁会知道他还是个学生？

    倒霉！实在是太倒霉了！Charles相信自己一定能评上学校年度十大倒霉人物排行榜！

    还没有走到网球场，护栏外黑压压的一片人群就吸引了他们的注意。

    “一定又是校队那群肌肉男在打表演赛。”Raven气愤地撇撇嘴，“每年他们来球场上表演一次，我们的俱乐部就招不到新人了。”

    “可是，校队的人确实打得太好了。”Hank感慨道。

    “打得好又怎么样？”Raven不服气地说道，“他们都是专业运动员，但这个水平放在职业赛场上又算什么？”

    “校队有专门的训练场地，也只有每年招新时会占用这里。”Moira安慰道，“我们可以先在一边热身，等他们结束后再上场。”

    于是，四个人背着各自的装备，在护栏的另一侧做准备活动。放下球包，Charles趴在绿色的拦网上，注视着四片场地的战况。1号球场正在上演一场男单对决，交战双方分别为三届校内联赛冠军和在ITF职业比赛中拿过积分的选手，几乎可以算本校最高水平的对决，大部分观众也集中在1号球场附近。而2号球场、3号球场则在进行两场男双比赛，依照往日惯例，应该是参加校队选拔赛的选手。所有想要加入校队的成员，需要先在4号球场接受基础水平测试，达到要求的人再两两组合，参与另外两个球场的争夺。能在那片球场上争夺的，都是身高180cm以上的男士，就算技术不佳，但打球的动作也是有模有样，不时引起护栏外观众的欢呼声。

    就在这时，4号球场附近忽然响起一阵惊呼声。只见间隔放置在发球线上的8个铁罐，被一个个快速飞来的网球撞飞，精准地砸在发球线上。那样大力而又准确的发球，就连校队里也只有少数高手才能打出。

    还剩T点最后一个铁罐，4号场外围观的女生纷纷在给场地内的人加油。顺着人群目光，只见金黄色的网球从一个头戴白色帽子、身穿黑色短裤白色T恤的男青年左手抛出，标准而优雅的屈膝动作，右臂向后拉开，整个身体犹如一张拉开的弹簧，迅速向上弹出。当下落的网球砸在球拍正中的甜区时，Charles就知道，这一分又有了。

    “哇！这个人是谁？”此刻，Raven也趴在高大男友的肩膀上，想要看清吸引全场焦点的人物，“居然不是校队的。”

    然而，4号场的青年摘掉帽子擦汗的那一刻，Charles的身体又僵住了。

    “Charles，Charles！”Hank的声音在耳边响起，“这不是那个……那个……”

    “Erik Lehnsherr……”Charles沉重地叹了口气。

    看来自己在倒霉人物排行榜上的排位又可以前进一名了。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

    当Charles和Moira赶到教师餐厅时，自助餐区前已经排起长长的队伍。大学校园配有大大小小不下十个学生食堂，但教师餐厅却只有一个。每天中午十二点是用餐高峰期，如果不是Moira约他共进午餐，顺便讨论新学期网球俱乐部的事情，Charles会选择再看半个小时的论文。

    “校长秘书女士，你应该在董事会会议上提出议案，增设教师餐厅，提高雇员福利。” Charles拿着塑料餐盘，跟着漫长的队伍一点一点向前挪动。

    “董事会办公楼有高级员工餐厅。”Moira撇撇嘴，“学校高管和有终身教职的老教授们并不用像我们这样挤在这里。”

    然而，排队点餐只是第一步，高峰期的餐厅空座位也很难寻到。就在Charles端着餐盘四处张望时，一束鲜艳的玫瑰花忽然出现在两人面前。戴着金丝框眼镜，身材瘦长，一身高档灰色西服的男士从玫瑰花丛中探出，冲着Moira微微一笑。原本嘈杂的餐厅瞬间安静下来，一丛丛目光聚焦在他们身上。

    “MacTaggert女士，终于找到你了。”男人满脸堆着笑意。

    “Levene先生？”Moira大睁双眼注视着对方，“你怎么找到这里的？”

    “先前去了你的办公室，没有看到你。”名叫Levene的男人说道，“他们说你一般不去高级员工餐厅，让我来这里找。”

    Moira努力挤出一丝笑容，尴尬地望向周围：“有什么事情吗？”

    “这是送给你的，请收下。”西装革履的男人将玫瑰花递给女士，Moira双手捧着餐盘向后躲去，Charles连忙伸手接过，却被Moira悄悄瞪了一眼。

    “今天正好来学校办事，本来想请你一起去附近新开的饭店吃午饭。”Levene望向Moira手中的餐盘，“现在看来，可否让你请我在教师餐厅吃一次午餐？”

    “谢谢你的鲜花，感谢董事会对我们部门员工的关心。”Moira继续摆出工作式的标准微笑，“但是，今天中午恐怕不方便。” Moira的目光轻轻瞟向Charles的方向。

    “介意我加入你们的行列吗？”Levene期待地注视着Charles。

    “当然不介意！”话音刚落下，Charles的脚趾就感到一阵重压。

    “亲爱的，你真的不介意吗？”Moira腾出一只手，挽住Charles的大臂，而在餐盘之下，尖利的高跟鞋跟一直踩在Charles的皮鞋上，“我们不是说好要讨论去我父母家的事情吗？”

    “唔……”

    “这位是？”Levene扶起眼镜，认真地打量着他。

    “Charles，我的男朋友。”Moira斜靠在强忍脚痛不敢作声的男人肩膀上，“不好意思，今天确实不太方便。”

    “好……好吧，我明白了……”Levene眼中难掩失望之情，Moira将花束还回，但男人摇了摇头，很绅士地请Moira留下它，之后径直离开了餐厅。

    “多可怜的人。”望着男人离开的背影，Charles感慨道，“他看起来很不错，为什么拒绝？”

    “我不喜欢董事会那些有钱人。”Moira长叹口气，将闪耀着露珠的玫瑰花束递给Charles，“你是没见过他们在会议桌前另一副脸孔。”

    “这已经是第五次拿我做挡箭牌了。”Charles说道。

    “以后一定会报答你的！”Moira笑眯眯地捏捏Charles的手臂，“啊，终于找到空位置。”

    Moira快步走向一个小圆桌，当Charles抱着餐盘和花束坐下时，忽然感到不远处投来的目光。在与他们间隔不到两米的另一个方桌前，一双深绿色的眼眸静静打量着他，在与他视线相对的瞬间才转向别处。

    Charles连忙转过身，将椅子挪了个方向。

    眼尖的Moira很快也注意到不远处的人，兴奋地摇着Charles的手臂，说道：“Charles，Charles，快看那边，是你的学生哎！”

    Charles清了清嗓子，并没有转身：“都是因为这些偷偷跑来的学生，教师餐厅才会那么挤！”

    “其实还好啦。”Moira轻笑着，“再说，Raven也经常用Hank的卡来这里吃饭，也没见你说什么。”

    Charles默默喝下一口饮料，眼角偷偷瞄向斜后方。那个名叫Erik Lehnsherr的绿眼睛男人身着淡紫色衬衫、蓝色牛仔裤，正和坐在对面的一位老教授愉快地聊着什么。当对方的目光扫向他时，Charles连忙看向别处，往嘴里塞进一口培根。

    “他叫Erik，对吗？”Moira问道。

    Charles嚼着食物，轻轻点点头。月初校队选拔赛过后，X网球俱乐部的会员就都知道Charles有一个球技高超的学生。球场上惊艳的表演让这个名叫Erik Lehnsherr的男人成为学生们热议的对象，原本Charles以为他会顺利进入校网球队，直到最终公布名单张贴在公告栏时，才发现他的学生并没有参选。

    “你和他很熟吗？”Moira继续问道。

    “不熟！一点也不熟！”Charles用叉子搅拌着盘子里的土豆泥，将其中结块的土豆用力碾碎，“上周开组会时见过一次，除此之外没有交集！”Charles说的的确是实话。虽然他是对方名义上的导师，但研究生一年级课程很多，新生大部分时间都被用来上课和完成课程作业，很难在实验室见到他们的身影。更何况，Charles在第一天就和他的学生定了规矩，两周一次的组会是他们仅有的交集。

    “好吧……”Moira小心翼翼地试探道，“那么……”

    “Moira，我们不是要谈俱乐部的事情吗？”Charles终于想起今天吃饭的主题，“今年招新情况如何？”

    Charles等人所属的X网球俱乐部是由学校内部教工、学生自发组织的社团。与高手云集的校网球队相比，X俱乐部的会员都是凭着个人兴趣爱好加入的业余选手。

    “今年，有个叫Sean Cassidy的男学生加入。”Moira说道，“Alex的弟弟Scott也终于年满18周岁，有资格参赛。”

    “目前来看，只有他们两个新人。”

    “Charles，去年我们的主力选手已经毕业离校，今年如果没有厉害的新人加入，感恩节比赛肯定会输给A俱乐部的。”

    “据说Tony Stark请来曾经排进过世界前五十名的退役运动员做俱乐部教练。”Moira轻叹口气，“A俱乐部是志在必得了。”

    “真不想每年都输给隔壁大学。”

    “Tony他们的实力确实很强。”Charles感慨道。

    Tony Stark是隔壁大学工程学院的副教授，也是A网球俱乐部的负责人。Stark家族是隔壁大学的创始人家族，Tony的父亲也是董事会成员。每年感恩节期间，两所学校的业余网球俱乐部会进行一场友谊赛。虽然名为友谊赛，获胜方的奖金也不高，只够大家一起吃顿晚饭，但事关本校荣誉，参赛任何一方都及其重视。从Charles加入X俱乐部那年起，他们已经连续两年输给A俱乐部了，如果今年再出师不利，就是三连败。

    “一想到Tony Stark捧着奖杯在我们面前炫耀的样子就好生气。”Moira长长地叹口气。

    “也许A俱乐部每一个人都很强，但团体作战是我们的强项。” Charles拍拍Moira的肩膀，安慰道，“我相信，只要大家一起努力，好好训练，还是有机会的。”

    这时，Moira的目光又瞥向一旁。顺着她的眼神，Charles看到Erik Lehnsherr端起餐盘，背对着他们，向餐厅门口走去。那道身影消失很久后，Moira依旧呆呆地望着那个方向，脸上的表情忽明忽暗，似乎陷入沉思。

    “Moira。”Charles轻声呼唤着，“你在……”

    “我想到一个绝妙的主意！”Moira忽然两眼放光，紧紧握住Charles拿着餐具的双手，嘴角挤出诡异的笑容。每当女孩露出这样的表情，Charles就会隐隐有种不好的预感。

    “把你的学生拉进俱乐部！”

    “What？？？？”

    “你的学生，Erik！”Moira兴奋地说道，“有他加盟，我们的胜算会大大提高！”

    “No！”Charles甩开Moira的双手，“No，no，no，no no……”

    “为什么？”Moira有些不解，“他水平那么厉害，又不是校网球队的成员，正好有资格参加俱乐部比赛！”

    “他……他……他不合适！”Charles拿起纸杯，咽下一大口可乐。

    “为什么？”

    “…………”

    “噢，Charles，当了导师以后，你不会也变得和那些老教授一样古板吧？”Moira收起脸上的笑容，“面对其他学生，就说要多参加活动，锻炼身体。面对自己的学生，就要求每天在实验室工作看论文，不能有课外生活？”

    “…………”

    “真的对你很失望！”Moira气愤地放下餐盘，拿起纸巾擦掉嘴边的酱汁，“身为X俱乐部的领队，如果你也舍不得自己的学生，我们以后如何劝说其他教授？”

    “…………”

    “你们的研究工作有那么繁重吗？”Moira掐起腰，愤怒的面容离他越来越近，“为什么你们实验室其他学生都有参加社团活动？”

    “你在压榨自己的学生吗？”

    “…………”

 

 

* * *

 

    当Moira裹挟着Charles走到材料科学系实验楼下时，正好遇见从大厅中出来的Erik Lehnsherr。Charles的学生背着黑色双肩包，步伐轻快地来到一辆拉风的摩托车前，对着反光镜整理发型，正准备戴上头盔离开。

    “嘿，Erik！” 无视Charles的反对，Moira强拉着他走上前。听到叫声，Erik放下黑色头盔，回身注视着走近的两个人。

    “你的导师有话和你说！”Moira把脚步僵硬的Charles推向前，冲着Charles使了个眼色，就随路过的同事一起离开了，只留下Charles一个人尴尬地杵在原地。

    见他一直不说话，Erik斜靠在银白色的摩托车上，百无聊赖地问道：“Xavier博士，有什么事情吗？”

    Charles清了清嗓子，双手插进裤兜里，深吸一口气，说道：“没什么事，上周发给你的文献看得怎么样了？”

    “已经看过两遍，正在写读书笔记。”Erik答道，“需要今天发给你吗？”

    “不……不用，下周二晚上直接汇报就可以。”Charles摇摇头，“那个……这是你的摩托车？”

    Erik愣了一下，点点头。两人之间再次陷入诡异的沉默。

    “没事的话，我先走了。”Erik从裤兜里掏出钥匙，从左手抛到右手，又从右手抛到左手。

    “等……等一下……”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，深吸一口气，说道，“今天……你……你……为什么和土木系的Stryker教授一起吃饭？”

    Erik皱了皱眉，双手交叉在胸前，说道：“不关你的事吧，我们有那么熟吗？”

    Charles只感到一股怒火瞬间窜上心头。

    “的确不熟。”Charles气愤地说道，“但身为你的导师，你在校园里的一举一动都和我脱不了干系。Shaw教授让你在这半年里专心上课学习，不要做与课题无关的事情。”

    “如果你有参与其他教授的课题，我有权利知道。”

    “你是在用导师的身份问我吗？”Erik挑着眉问道。

    “当然！”Charles愤愤回应道。

    “好！”Erik脸色阴沉下来，从摩托车边站起身，向前来到Charles面前，居高临下地说道：“那我也用学生的身份告诉你。”

    “Stryker教授只是生意上的客户。”

    “而生意上的事情和我的研究生导师没有任何关系！”

    “你……”Charles气愤地握紧拳头，刚要发作，却听到不远处清脆响亮的女声。

    “Erik！”

    道路对面，一群穿着红色啦啦队制服的姑娘向他们走来，其中一位褐色长发、身材娇小的女孩正在向Erik兴奋地挥手。Charles认识她，学校著名校花Jane Foster，地球物理系高材生，也是Hank女朋友Raven的好朋友。而在她身边，扎着金色马尾辫的Raven也穿着色彩鲜艳的短裙，背着单肩背包，默默打量着他们。

    “哦，Xavier博士，您好！” Jane来到Erik身边，对Charles微微一笑。

    “你好，Jane。”Charles收起脾气，礼貌地向女孩点头致意。

    “在聊什么？”Jane好奇的眼神在两人之间徘徊，之后又转向Erik，说道：“Erik，我等下要回公寓换下衣服……”

    “上车！”Erik解下双肩包，从里面掏出一个紫色头盔，直接扣在Jane的脑袋上，自己也戴上先前的黑色头盔，跨上摩托车。伴随着发动机巨大的轰鸣声，两人一起从道路上飞驰而去，引来啦啦队其他女孩的窃窃私语和笑声。

    “Charles！”Raven和自己的队友告别后，跑到情绪不高的Charles身边，问道，“怎么了？”

    “没事！”Charles紧咬嘴唇，摇摇头，转身快步朝实验楼走去，只留下Raven一个人默默注视着他的背影。

 

* * *

    周五晚，学生们终于迎来一周最美好的时刻，平时热闹的实验楼此刻显得有些宁静。品尝着香气浓郁的红茶，Charles一个人在办公室里看着最新一期JACS上的文章，刚刚理清的研究思路忽然被Raven的来电打断。

    Charles长长地叹了口气，接起电话：“什么事，Raven？”

    听筒里传来嘈杂吵闹的音乐声、说话声，甚至还有尖叫，巨大的音量让Charles连忙将手机从耳边拿开。没过多久，另一边的噪音小了一些，女孩调笑的声音传来。

    “Charles！Charles！”Raven笑嘻嘻地喊着，“你在哪里呀？”

    “我在办公室！”Charles说了三遍，对面的女孩才听清楚。

    “不要再看书啦！”Raven大声说道，“这边有一个很好玩的派对，你赶紧过来！”

    “不了。”Charles啜下一口红茶，“我已经下定决心，再也不去任何派对。”

    “Oh，Come on！这里真的很不错，有游泳池，还有腹肌很棒的帅哥……”

    “没事我就挂了。”

    “等等……等等……”听筒中忽然传来女孩焦急的声音，伴随着时轻时重的喘息。

    “我……我好难受……Charles。”

    “你是不是又喝多了？”Charles无奈地叹口气，“Hank在你身边吗？让他送你回家。”

    “Hank不在……他今天通宵做实验，手机关机，我也联系不到他……”

    “那我去一楼叫他……”

    “别，别……”Raven连忙说道，“我答应过他，不再酗酒，不能让他看到我现在的样子。”

    “求求你了，Charles！”Raven祈求道，“来接我吧！我保证以后再也不喝那么多酒。”

    “啊！头好晕……”Raven带着哭腔，“这里的酒可能有问题……”

    “Raven，Raven！”Charles焦急地站起身，只拿上钱包钥匙就向门口冲去，“快把地址告诉我，在我来之前，不要和任何人离开。”

    当他乘坐出租车到达短信中的地址时，大宅中的派对正进行得火热。音箱里播放着时下流行音乐，后院圆形泳池旁聚集着玩水的男男女女，Charles好不容易才从人群挤进屋内。Raven的电话一直处于无人接听的状态，Charles担心意识不清的女孩受到伤害，心中无比焦急，却只能耐心地一间屋子一间屋子寻找。年轻的学生们有的聚在一起喝酒，有些斜靠在沙发上吞云吐雾，还有直接在走廊里就抱着亲吻起来的情侣。Charles眉头紧皱，用手臂推开挡在过道里的身躯，却忽然肩膀一沉，一股巨大力量将他拉向屋里。

    “又是你！”

    一双深绿色眼眸在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着光芒，Erik Lehnsherr双手钳制着他的肩膀，将他困在餐厅角落里。

    Charles的脸颊瞬间染上一层红晕。天哪，怎么在哪里都能遇见他！

    “你来这里做什么？”Erik面无表情地问道。

    Charles用力摆脱掉束缚，“找人！你有看到Raven吗？”

    Erik脸上露出疑惑的神色，Charles从裤兜里掏出手机，在相册里找到和金发女孩的合影，指给对方看。Erik沉思一刻，之后摇摇头。Charles失望地叹口气，径直向廊道走去。

    “你不应该来这里。”身后传来的说话声让Charles意识到Erik一直跟在他的身后。

    “这里是兄弟会的派对，只有学生才能参加。”

    Charles并没有理睬身后的人，继续在拥挤的大宅里穿梭。他已经把大厅里倒在地上睡着的人都拉起来看过一遍，还是没有发现Raven的踪影。期间，Erik如幽灵一般跟随着，Charles想尽办法也没甩掉他。

    “还是你又打算假装学生？”

    深吸一口气，Charles转过身，正要和对方发作，手机屏幕忽然亮起。

    “Raven，你在哪里？”Charles喘着粗气，用衣袖擦掉额头上的汗水，“没有人欺负你吧。”

    “欺负？当然没有。”手机里，Raven的声音听起来很正常，“Hank来接我了，我们已经回公寓了。”

    “你不是说Hank在做实验吗？”Charles拳头紧握，努力让自己的声音听起来很平静。

    “哈哈，我记错时间了。”Raven笑嘻嘻地说道，“那个派对真的很不错，既然来了就玩一会再走吧。”

    “晚安，亲爱的。”

    听筒里传来嘟嘟声，Charles气愤地将手机塞进裤兜，抬起头，却又看到一张更令人生气的脸。Charles随手拿起一杯冰啤酒，仰头喝下一大口，问道：“你刚刚说什么？”

    Erik双手交叉在胸前，单腿倚靠在墙边，说道：“你想假装学生。”

    “好，请你把话说清楚。”Charles又从路过的服务生餐盘里拿起一块纸杯蛋糕，咬下一大口，边嚼边说，“我为什么要假装学生？”

    Erik哼笑一声，只是朝他耸耸肩膀，并没有作答。

    “Oh，God！”Charles气愤地摇摇头，“如果我想找人上床，不用假装学生，也可以找到！”

    “来这里，你女朋友知道吗？”Erik眼中流露出厌恶的神情，“还是说，你不仅喜欢一夜情，还很享受劈腿的快感？”

    “劈腿？”这下Charles完全懵掉了，“什么女朋友？”

    “校长办公室秘书。”Erik继续不依不饶，“你们不是在校园里还很恩爱么……”

    “Oh，God！”Charles扶着额头，斜靠在石制桌面上，“Moira不是我的女朋友，她只是用我来挡桃花。”

    听了他的回答，Erik愣了一下，将信将疑地问道：“你没有女朋友？”

    “没有！”

    “男朋友呢？”

    “也没有！”Charles说道，“我绝对不会做劈腿这种事！”

    又一阵沉默降临在两人中间，Charles只感觉内心无比委屈，强忍住鼻腔酸涩，举杯喝下一大口啤酒。在这个男人内心里，自己难道就是那样的渣男吗。

    这时，一个点缀着蓝莓酱的巧克力纸杯蛋糕出现在眼前。Charles没有抬头，捧起甜点大口大口地吃了起来。

    “Oh，God，这个蓝莓酱真好吃……”Charles不由自主地感慨道，引得Erik轻声笑了起来。

    “你还是赶快回家吧。”Erik轻声说道，“这里很不安全。”

    “我是个男人，不会有人对我图谋不轨。”Charles慢慢舔掉手指上的果酱。

    “这里是兄弟会的地盘。”Erik的目光直直盯着他的手指，喉结滚动，“如果他们知道你是学校教工，就糟了。”

    “为什么……”

    很不凑巧地，一个喝得醉醺醺的高个青年从他们身边走过，之后歪倒在门框上，闭着眼睛大喊道：“教工！这里有教工！”

    原本喧闹的人群瞬间安静下来。Charles大睁着双眼，只见一个身材魁梧的大汉跳起身，拉过醉汉的衣领，冲他吼道：“你说什么？我们这里有教工混进来了？”

    “是谁？在哪？”

    然而，原本就酒醉难受的人被对方左右摇晃，刚刚抬起手臂，就扶着门框呕吐起来。肌肉男见状，连忙跑向屋外。没过多久，屋外嘈杂吵闹的声音悉数停下，只有几个男人的叫喊声徘徊。

    “有教工，快把那些东西都收起来！”

    “学校那帮老头越来越过分了！居然真敢来我们的地盘捣乱。”

    “封锁大门，一个都不准走！”

    “找到教工！把他的衣服扒光！给学校点颜色看看！”

    混乱中，Charles屏住呼吸，下意识地向大门方向挪去，却忽然被握住手腕。Erik拉着他，反而混入人群中，两人跌跌撞撞地挤上三楼楼梯间。小心翼翼地打开一扇门，在确认屋内没人后，Erik将Charles带进客房，将房门反锁。

    “发生了什么，为什么这里不欢迎教工？”Charles终于松下一口气，无措地坐在床尾。窗外，巨大的树荫遮挡住了月光，树影在微风下轻轻摇曳着。

    “兄弟会的首领是俄罗斯黑帮家族公子。”Erik斜靠在门边，“那么多见不得光的事，自然不能让学校发现。”

    “先躲在这里，等风头过去了再离开。”

    Charles虽然不情愿，却也只能选择等待。楼下时不时传来男人女人的呐喊声，有些是英语，但更多的是听不懂的俄语和拉丁语。从窗户望下，护栏处的铁门已经上锁，两个光头男子一里一外地守在门侧。若是先前从正门离开，一定会被抓。Charles回过身，目光落在斜靠门边看手机的Erik身上。Erik穿着一身宽松运动服，黑色短裤，黄白相间的T恤，脚上的网球鞋鞋面已经有些破损，左腿膝盖处还有些微淤伤。Charles第一次发现，自己似乎从来没有认真观察过这个男人。

    自从得知他是自己学生那天起，Charles的内心仿佛失去平衡。无法正眼直视他，无法忍受周围空间有他的存在，甚至在开组会时，Charles也几乎一直埋头听汇报，时不时答应几句，最后草草收场。

    进行一次深呼吸，Charles鼓起勇气，坐回床边，轻声唤道：“Erik。”

    Erik的视线从手机屏幕移出，安静地注视着他。

    手掌捏着膝盖，Charles清了清嗓子，回视对方的目光。

    “之前的事情……很抱歉……”

    “我没有假装学生。”Charles说道，“那天晚上……喝了很多酒，有些事情确实想不起来。”

    “如果知道你是我的学生，我一定不会……那样做的。”

    “让事情变得如此复杂，我很抱歉。”

    “希望我们都能忘记那一晚发生的事情。”Charles舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“以后维持正常的师生关系，好吗？”

    沉默再一次降临，Charles抬起眼，却看不清Erik眼中的神色。正当他纠结于如何打破沉默时，屋外走廊传来一阵阵脚步声。Erik显然也注意到了异常，举起手指按在唇边，示意禁声。

    房门开合的吱呀声在走廊中接连响起，很快，Erik身边的把手抖动起来。

    “这里有人！”屋外人怒吼道，“快开门！”

    咚咚咚。巨大的敲门声响彻房间，甚至隐隐能感到地板的晃动。

    “怎么办？”Charles心急如焚。他们被困在房间里，完全没有退路。Charles连忙打开一旁的大衣柜，准备藏在里面，却被Erik从身后拉住，对他摇头表示不行。

    Charles也清楚，衣柜、床底这些地方很容易被发现，但此刻他的大脑已完全懵掉，想不出任何其他办法。

    Erik握住他的肩膀，将喘着粗气的Charles拉到床边坐下。

    “听我说。”Erik俯下身，在他耳边轻声说道，“脱掉衣服。”

    “什么？？”Charles连忙捂住嘴，压住自己的音量。

    “脱掉衣服！”Erik焦急示意。此时Charles才发现自己穿着工作时的衬衫、西裤，周五晚上这样的着装一看就不是大学生。可是，让他在Erik面前……

    “自己脱，还是让他们扒掉你的衣服？”

    屋外敲门声仍在持续。“钥匙找到了没？”走廊上的男人朝楼梯口呼喊着。

    Charles心下一横，咬着嘴唇，只解开两枚扣子，就将白色衬衫从身上脱去。在Erik的注视下，Charles双颊烧得通红。

    “躺下。”Erik拉着他的手，将他推倒在卧室中央的大床上。Charles闭上眼，犹如待宰羔羊般，完全放弃了自我。走廊上响起金属钥匙摩擦的声响，Charles的心脏也几乎悬在嗓子眼。就在这时，靠在床边的Erik也将自己的T恤从身上扒下，露出线条精致的胸肌和腹肌曲线。没来得及惊叹，Erik的身躯已经覆在他身上，将他牢牢压在身下。手指划过发隙，Erik捧起他的脸，用力啃咬着他的双唇。

    Charles的身体完全僵住了。他已明白Erik的用意，在这种情形下，假意上床的确是躲避查看的好方法。然而，Erik火热的皮肤灼烧着他，灵巧的手指扫过敏感带，舌尖却又无比霸道地撬开牙齿，在他的口腔里肆意掠夺着。Charles的双手不自觉地握住对方纤长的腰身，感受着那一块块硬挺的肌肉纤维。一种异样情愫从身下蔓延，Charles只感到呼吸困难，快要昏厥。

    忽然，房间大门被硬生打开，原本骂骂咧咧的人群在见到屋内景象后，瞬间安静下来。

    Charles惊呼一声，掩面躲进Erik的臂弯。

    “What the fuck！”Erik气急败坏地大吼一声，将Charles的脸紧紧搂进胸口，回身咒骂道。

    “都给我滚出去！”走廊上的人也惊呆了，既没有离开，也没有走入房间，而是默默地站在门口。

    “怎么了？”一个低沉的声音从人群身后响起，原本聚集在门口的小弟们纷纷让开一条路，兄弟会的首领，俄罗斯黑帮公子哥Azazel走上前，在发现是Erik时面露微笑。

    “是Erik啊。”Azazel说道。

    “这就是兄弟会的待客之道吗？”Erik半跪在床上，斜身打量着对方。

    “不好意思，今晚混进来一个教工，兄弟们正在搜寻，这才找到了这里。”

    “这里没有教工！”Erik怒吼一声，将Charles抱得更紧，“叫你的人滚出去，不要打扰我的好事。”

    “你这个家伙，怎么和老大说话的！”

    Azazel伸手制止自己的手下，之后继续微笑着说道，“是我的人怠慢了。”

    “希望你在兄弟会玩得开心，Erik。”

    直到房门合起的声音再次响起，两人才松下一口气。聚集在走廊上的人群逐渐散去，Charles听到有人尖声调笑着“死基佬”。

    这时，Charles才发现他们正以一种十分尴尬的姿势抱在一起，Erik跪坐在他的胯间，而两人的上半身依旧紧紧贴合在一起。Charles连忙将对方推开，红着脸跑下床，捡起自己的衣物，穿戴整齐。

    “他们一时半会不会再过来。”Erik也套上了T恤，从大床另一侧站起身。

    “屋外一直有人守着，离开这里最重要。”

    “怎么走？”Charles长长地叹了口气，“都怪我，现在还连累你一起……”

    Erik来到窗前。此时，院子外层的铁门依旧紧锁，但先前坚守的两个人已经离去。

    “你会爬树吗？”Erik轻轻将外窗打开，清新的微风涌入室内。院外，一棵郁郁葱葱的乔木枝繁叶茂，粗壮的枝干正好伸在窗前。Charles大睁着双眼，对Erik的想法感到不可思议。

    “我从来没有爬过树……”

    “来嘛。”Erik伸出手，目光温柔地注视着他。

    在Erik的鼓励下，Charles终于手脚并用地攀上枝干，双腿紧紧夹着枝叶，一点一点向大树中央挪动。Erik率先从下一层的枝干跳下，在围墙外草地成功着陆。然而，这样的动作对于第一次爬树的Charles犹如噩梦。他感觉自己像只树袋熊，紧紧攀附着乔木巨大的树干，依靠自身重力和衣服与树干之间的摩擦力的平衡，慢慢向下滑去。快要到达地面时，Charles终于松开粘着树干的双手，两只手扶着Erik的脑袋，Erik用双手拖住他的小腿，将他一点一点放下。忽然，西裤拉链处传来一种其妙的挤压感，Charles低下头，发现自己已经勃起的下体隔着裤子，正好擦过Erik坚硬的鼻梁。

    一阵惊慌失措，Charles压着Erik一起直接摔在了地上。右脚脚踝巨大的痛感让他惊叫出声，Erik连忙用手捂住他的嘴，示意禁声。好在庄园里的人并没有发现异样。

    Erik搀扶着Charles向大路走去。此时已近午夜，庄园远离城市，很难打出租车。然而没过多久，Charles就看到路灯下一辆闪着银色光芒的摩托车。

    见他脚步有所迟疑，Erik好奇地问道：“你不会也没坐过摩托车吧？”

    Charles红着脸，却也无法否认。从小到大，Charles都是汽车或步行出门，从来没有坐过只有两个轮子的交通工具。

    “来吧。”说罢，Erik忽然蹲下身，无视了Charles的惊呼，将他横抱起，叉开腿安置在摩托车后座上。

    望着对方递过来的紫色头盔，Charles轻声嘟囔着，“这是你女朋友的头盔吧，我还是不戴了。”

    Erik疑惑地打量着他，“什么女朋友？”

    Charles哼笑一声，撇撇嘴，说道：“全校闻名的校花，你蛮有眼光的。”

    “你是说Jane Foster？”Erik轻声笑了起来，“她只是一位客户。”

    “什么客户？”

    “网球培训。”Erik将Charles手中的头盔扣在他的脑袋上，帮他系好下方的绑带，说道：“我目前单身，没有女朋友，也没有男朋友。”

    “哦。”

    安置好Charles后，Erik跨上摩托车，启动发动机，转身问道，“坐好了吗？”

    “好了。”Charles端端正正地坐在Erik身后，正考虑双手应该放在哪好时，摩托车一个加速让他惊叫着扒住前方身躯，再也无法松开。

    深夜小路上，不时传来一个男人的笑声和另一个男人的尖叫声。


	3. Chapter 3

      周日上午，暖暖的秋日洒在清晨的球场，将初秋的寒意一扫而光。Charles身着天蓝色立领体恤，白色短裤，背着球包在校园里慢慢行进着。梧桐树叶微微泛黄，阳光透过树影洒在通往运动场的大路上。田径场跑步的人群已经结束晨练，戴着耳机的学生从Charles身边匆匆掠过。有相熟的老师同他打招呼，Charles报以礼貌的微笑。

      网球场，最远处4号球场已经有两对人在网前练球。Moira穿着深蓝色的连体网球裙，奔跑在底线附近，在球网另一端的应该就是Moira引入俱乐部的新生，留着一头红色卷毛的Sean。而Summers兄弟正在发球线上互相击球，寻找网前截击的手感。Charles推开绿色拦网，最靠近入口的一号场，一个十岁左右的男孩正在底线左右两端奔跑击球，而Erik Lehnsherr站在网前，将球框里的黄色网球一个一个送到两条边线附近，让男孩击打。Erik穿着黑色T恤短裤，深黑色的墨镜将那双绿色眼眸遮挡住，却显得更加神秘性感。

      Charles从男孩身后沿着拦网慢慢向里面场地踱去，Erik此刻正在认真送球，似乎并没有发现他。当他走到场地边缘时，忽然被弹跳而来的一颗网球碰到膝盖。抬起眼，Erik右手握着球拍，依旧在给奔跑的男孩送球，但目光却聚焦在Charles身上，嘴角挂着笑意。

      “早上好。”Erik说道。

      Charles挤出一丝微笑，“早上好。”

      “右脚好点了吗？”

      “嗯，已经不疼了。”Charles停下脚步，抬起右脚左右扭扭，“你的方法很有效，非常感谢。”

      周五晚从兄弟会的派对逃离后，Erik骑着摩托车将Charles送回公寓。对于第一次乘坐摩托车的Charles来说，那晚的行程简直惊心动魄。摩托车忽慢忽快地行驶在郊区公路上，坑坑洼洼的路面上下起伏，接近九十度的急转弯下，Erik也没有减速，而是带着他倾斜而过，膝盖几乎快要碰到路面。直到最后，Charles只能闭着眼睛放声尖叫，双手紧紧抱住前方腰身。他已经回忆不起来何时进入市区，但当Erik将摩托车停在公寓楼下时，Charles的双腿依旧在颤抖，胃里止不住地恶心。最终，Erik只得将双腿酸软的Charles背回公寓。

      被对方放在卧室大床上后，Charles以为Erik已经离开，正准备下床洗漱，却被他的学生叫住。Erik不知从哪里找来毛巾，包裹着装在塑料袋里的冰块，坐在床边，将他受伤的右腿放在自己大腿上。虽然隔着柔软的毛巾，冰凉的硬块碰到肌肤时，仍然让他倒吸一口冷气。Erik嘱咐他二十四小时之内不要洗澡，临睡前冰敷两个小时，第二天醒来后再冰敷，不要出门，好好在家休养，之后就自行离开了。依照Erik的方法，Charles的右脚踝处并没有像往日扭伤时，红肿发紫。待到第三天，已经能够正常走路，只是奔跑时会隐隐作痛。

      一筐球正好送完，Charles向Erik点头致意，就向另一边的四号球场走去。刚走到半路，穿着墨绿色上衣，黑色紧身裤的Raven就将Charles拉到一旁护栏边。

      “Raven！”看到金发女孩，Charles也想起周五晚上的闹剧，叹口气，说道：“你知道吗，那天晚上我差点被你害惨。”

      然而，金发女孩并没有理睬，而是神情严肃地打量着他，一字一句地说道。

      “Charles Xavier。”

      “你睡了自己的学生！”

      “什么？？？？？？”Charles大睁着双眼，连忙拉住女孩手臂，将她带到角落里，“你……你……不要乱讲……”

      “我没有乱讲！”Raven毫不示弱地说道，“那天中午，我就发现你和你的学生站在一起的样子很眼熟，晚上在派对看到你们，和开学前那次校友聚会时一模一样！”

      “那天你睡的男人，就是你的学生Erik Lehnsherr！”

      “小点声！！！！”Charles激动地捂住Raven的嘴，将女孩困在角落，眼睛不断向四周张望。球场上的四个人还在练习，没有看向这里，Erik也正在纠正小男孩的动作，背对着他们。

      望着Charles越来越红的脸颊，Raven更加确定自己的猜想。女孩拨开Charles的手掌，兴奋地说道：“没想到你睡了一个这么火辣的男人。”

      “Raven！” Charles扶着金发女孩的肩膀，眼中满是祈求，“答应我，不要告诉任何人！”

      “为什么？”Raven的眼神向Erik方向瞟去，“我和Hank还打算请你们来公寓里吃饭。”

      “什么？？？？”

      “你告诉Hank了？？？？”

      “嗯……” 望着Charles将要崩溃的神情，Raven抿着嘴，轻声说道：“其实……也没有啦。我和他说过，你在偷偷和别人谈恋爱，也不告诉我们，很不够朋友。”

      “你有没有对他提起Erik？”

      “暂时还没有。”Raven说道，“为什么不能让其他人知道？”

      “因为……”Charles松开女孩，背靠拦网重重地叹口气，“因为他是学生，而我是老师。”

      “噢，Charles，其实这没什么。”Raven侧过身，打量他，“学校制度只对教授和本科生之间的恋爱关系明令禁止，并不适用于研究生。我和Hank也是师生恋，不是也没关系吗。“

      “这不一样！”Charles锤着脑袋，喃喃着，“你和Hank从小就是邻居。Hank入职的时候，你也刚好拿到学士学位。最重要的是，Hank在材料系工作，而你是商学院的学生，本质上不存在学业关系。”

      “而我……我是他的直接指导老师……”Charles的目光望向不远处的Erik，“如果被学校知道，我的学术生涯就会终结。”

      “唉，会有那么严重吗？”Raven也收起先前的调笑，“我以为，大家都是二十多岁的成年人……”

      “所以，答应我，Raven。”Charles握住金发女孩的手腕，“不要告诉任何人。”

      “好吧！”Raven点点头，“但是，你只是代替Shaw教授，帮他履行半年的导师职责。如果半年后，Shaw教授回国，Erik不再是你的学生，是不是就没关系了？”

      “不。只要我还是Shaw教授研究团队的成员，就不能和同一团队的学生发生任何浪漫关系。”

      “况且，我和他只是一夜情。”Charles撇撇嘴，“不会有任何后续！”

      “真的吗？”Raven将信将疑地问道，“周五晚上，你们两个看起来……”

      “Raven！”Charles清清嗓子，努力将自己的声音压低，“真的只是一夜情！我们已经达成共识，现在是很单纯的师生关系！”

      “一点也不尴尬！”

      “也不会有任何后续！”

      “嘿，你们在聊什么呢？”一颗网球从远处的四号场滚落到Charles脚下，Moira大汗淋漓地跑到他们身边，好奇地打量着他们。

      Charles又用祈求的眼神望向Raven。金发女孩拍拍手，弯腰捡起脚下的网球，递给Moira，说道：“没什么，在聊俱乐部比赛的事情，还有我们后面的训练。”

      “噢，有什么好想法吗？”Moira将球塞进底裤侧边，也斜靠着护栏。

      “按照传统，每个学校承接一年比赛，今年的主场是A俱乐部。”Moira说道，“昨天收到Tony的邮件，今年赛制改变，从过去的三盘决胜，改为五盘决胜。五盘比赛分别为男单、女单、混双和两场男双，并且每个人不能重复参赛。”

      “我也看到了。”Charles说道，“这种赛制下，A俱乐部取胜的概率更大。”

      “哼！他们就欺负我们这边人少。”Raven说道，“我们X俱乐部，今年只有Charles、Hank、Alex、Scott、新来的Sean，还有我和你。五男二女，而这个赛制至少需要八个人。”

      “说到这个，亲爱的Charles。”Moira的脸色忽然阴沉下来，“周五交给你的任务完成得怎么样了？”

      “什么任务？”Raven问道。

      “让Charles招募他的学生Erik Lehnsherr。”

      “嗯……这个啊……”Charles着实将Moira嘱托的事情完全抛到了脑后，只能笑嘻嘻地应道，“我觉得……”

      “哇！这真是个绝妙的主意！”Raven兴奋地拉住Charles的手臂，摇晃着问道，“他答应了没？”

      Charles小心翼翼地向Raven挤挤眼。女孩明明清楚他和Erik之间的事情，脸上却假装什么也不知道，居然应和Moira异想天开的提议。

      “Charles，你是不是还没有问过他？”Moira嘟着嘴，从Charles的表情已然读到结论。

      “如果你不愿意说，那我去找他聊好了。”Moira哼笑一声，“我倒要问问看，为什么他的导师那么舍不得他。”

      “等……等一下！”Charles咬着嘴唇，轻叹口气，最终无奈地摇摇头，说道：“我去和他讲。”

      “拜托你了，Charles！”Moira松下一口气，张开双臂抱住他。

      “如果今年再输掉比赛，学校恐怕不会再出经费支持我们的活动。”

      “Erik是我们最大的希望，你一定要完成这个任务，好吗？”

      Charles轻叹口气，拍拍Moira的肩膀。

      “好。”

 

* * *

 

      Charles背着球包，来到一号球场和二号球场之间的长凳边坐下。此刻，之前击球的小男孩正在围绕球场进行耐力跑，而Erik隔着球场，坐在Charles正对面的位置玩手机。

      深吸一口气，Charles蹲下身，从球包里取出蓝色涂装的球拍，原地挥拍做准备活动，但目光时不时扫向对面那个身影。直到小男孩跑完既定圈数，气喘吁吁地跑出球场去买饮料后，Charles终于鼓起勇气，清清嗓子，向着前方的男人走去。脚步声引起对方的注意，Erik的目光从手机屏幕离开，默默打量着他。

      “我可以坐在这里吗？”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，问道。

      Erik轻轻点头，向长凳的一端移去。Charles表示感谢，坐在离Erik一米左右的位置。远处，Moira和Raven坐在四号场边，看起来在聊天，但目光总是时不时瞟向他们。

      “不要剧烈运动。”Erik率先开口道。

      “什么？”Charles一时没有反应过来。

      “你的脚。”Erik摘下墨镜，侧过身面向着他，目光集中在Charles的网球鞋上，“虽然不疼，但三天时间不会痊愈，今天最好不要运动。”

      “好……好的……”Charles点点头，因为忽然而至的关心有些不知所措。

      “你每周都在这里教球吗？”Charles问道。

      “大部分时间吧。”Erik说道，“主要看客户时间。”

      “刚开学的时候，看到你参加校队选拔赛。”Charles扶着膝盖，拍头在地面比划着。“你的球技真的很不错，就算放在现任校队里也是数一数二。但是校队最终名单没有你，为什么？”

      “我打球，只是为了挣钱。”Erik说道，“我对学校的荣誉不感兴趣。”

      如此坦诚的回答让Charles愣了下，尴尬地轻笑两声，说道：“做网球教练，很赚钱吧？”

      “单人每小时50美元。”Erik答道，“价格不算很高。”

      Charles点点头，说道：“其实，学校里的网球团体，除了校队以外，还有网球俱乐部。”

      “我们的俱乐部教工、学生都可以参加。每周一三五下午和周日上午是固定活动时间，可以免费使用球场。俱乐部经费不多，但也有会员福利。”

      Erik挑着眉，疑惑地打量着他。

      Charles舔了舔嘴唇，接着说道：“其实，我是想问你，有没有兴趣加入我们的X网球俱乐部。”

      “没有！”

      直截了当的拒绝让Charles又愣了一下，他轻叹口气，站起身，说道：“那么，打扰了。”

      “为什么想要我加入？”Erik双手盘在胸前，从下往上盯着他。

      “因为感恩节前，我们和隔壁大学的网球俱乐部有一场比赛。”Charles说道，“人员不够。如果你能加入，我们的胜算也会更大。”

      “我说过，我打球只是为了挣钱。”Erik说道，“学校的荣誉与我无关。”

      “不是为了学校荣誉！”Charles意识到自己的声音有些激动，他清了清嗓子，说道：“我们已经连续两年输掉比赛，我只是希望大家的努力能得到回报。”

      Charles看向四号场，此时Hank已经来到场上，正在和Summers兄弟练习二打一的网前截击。去年比赛，Hank和Alex的组合最终输给了A俱乐部的Tony Stark和Clint Barton，总比分1:2惜败。今年，Alex的弟弟Scott终于年满18周岁，获得了参赛资格。三个青年从学期开始就憋着一股劲，想要复仇去年的失利。然而现在，他们连一支能完成全部比赛的队伍都凑不齐。

      “参加比赛就可能输。”Erik翘起腿，微笑着说道，“不想输的话，就不要参赛。”

      “噢，好像你很能理解输球的感觉一样。”Charles没有好气地说道，“像你这种经常赢球的人，体会不到弱者的辛酸。”

      出乎意料地，Erik轻声笑了起来，说道：“我输过的比赛，恐怕比你参加过的还要多。”

      “哦，那你也不是很厉害嘛。”Charles撇撇嘴，“打扰你的时间了，我要去那边练球了。”

      “参赛资格。”Erik忽然说道。

      “什么？”

      “我参加过ITF和ATP赛事，有过积分。”Erik说道，“一般业余比赛不会允许我参加。”

      “什么？？？”Charles大睁着双眼，“你……你曾经是职业运动员？”

      Erik点点头。

      “为什么你的简历里面没有写？”Charles发现自己对于这个学生一点也不了解。Erik Lehnsherr，这个27岁才来读研究生的男人，过去竟然是职业网球运动员。而在他的学生简历里，只列出了取得学士学位的学校和时间，对于他的非学术经历只字未提。

      “我的研究生专业又不是网球体育。”Erik轻笑着说道。

      “那……那你参加过大满贯比赛吗？”Charles问道。

      Erik点点头。

      “Oh，God，也难怪！”Charles感慨道，“我早就应该猜到，业余选手怎么会有你那样的技术。”

      Charles耸耸肩，面部表情松弛下来，“现在看来，你没有参赛资格，就算加入俱乐部也不能上场比赛。”

      “这个比赛很重要吗？”

      Charles沉默一阵，最终点点头。

      “如果今年再输，我不确定明年Alex他们还会不会来参加活动。”

      “人数太少，学校就会停止拨款，X俱乐部将会消失，以后只能自己私下约朋友打球。”

      “俱乐部有教练经费吗？”Erik问道。

      Charles思考一阵，说道，“有是有，但要和学校申请。”

      Erik轻咳一声，说道：“如果你需要，我可以做俱乐部教练。”

      “真的吗？”得知Erik是职业运动员后，Charles完全没有指望对方会帮助他们。以往，俱乐部也曾请求过校队成员的帮助，但都被以训练太忙、没有时间推脱掉。业余比赛中的高手尚且如此，更何况是曾经踏入过职业赛场的运动员。

      Erik点点头，说道：“两个月的时间，至少可以提升你们的战斗力。”

      “不过，我是要收费的。”Erik说道，“200美元一个小时，外加俱乐部会员的所有福利。如果赢得比赛，奖金分我一半。”

      “行！没问题！”

      Charles开心地走到Erik身前，伸出右手，说道：“那么，Lehnsherr先生，欢迎你加入X俱乐部大家庭。”

      Erik也站起身，伸手握住Charles，粗厚的老茧在他手掌摩挲着。

      Charles忽然意识到，这只曾经温柔爱抚过他全身肌肤的手掌，竟是如此粗糙硬朗。

 

 

* * *

       周一下午四点半，X俱乐部的会员早早就聚在网球场，进行热身。Hank和Scott坐在长椅上，给球拍缠绕新的手胶。Moira和Raven已经入场，练习底线间拉球。而Alex和Sean一边压腿，一边讨论着新上任的教练。

      “听说新教练是退役职业运动员，就是周日在一号场教球的那个人。”

      “这下我们和A俱乐部一样，也有专业教练的豪华配置！”

      “Charles，你的学生怎么还没来？”Moira回到场边，拧开瓶装水喝下一口，对着在场边练习挥拍的Charles说道。

      就在这时，远处场地“哗啦啦”的噪声引起众人注意。Erik和周日时的着装相似，一身黑衣，戴着墨镜，肩膀上挂着大红色的Wilson网球包。而噪音来自于Erik身后拉着的一辆手推车。没错，是超市里购物用的手推车，车里盛满颜色艳丽的新球。购物车的容量虽然不大，但还是至少能装下上百颗网球。

      “OMG！”Raven率先发出感慨，“你的学生这是要干嘛！”

      随着Erik临近，众人也纷纷站起身，目光聚焦在黑衣人身上。Erik将装满球的购物车停在网前，淡然地放下球包，走到人群中。

      “下午好。”戴着墨镜的男人说道。

      “我叫Erik Lehnsherr，是X网球俱乐部新任教练。”

      “我们知道！”Sean笑嘻嘻地说道，“你是Charles的学生。”

      “欢迎你，Erik同学。”Moira微笑着说道。

      然而Erik始终面无表情地站在原地，对于众人的寒暄没有回应。

      “在训练开始前，我要先强调几件事情。”Erik说道，“首先，在这片场地里，我是教练，你们是学员。你们对我的称呼有且只有一个，就是教练。”

      “听明白了吗？”

      Erik强大的气势让欢快聊天的众人吓了一跳，原本嘈杂的球场安静下来。

      “很好。”

      “第二件事，我们的目标是感恩节校际赛，在比赛结束之前，一直处于备战状态。所有人必须将精力投入到赛前准备，一切以赢得比赛为目标。”

      又是一阵沉默，大家你看看我，我看看你，谁都没有发声。然而，Charles还是听见Scott小声的抱怨。

      “最后，我会针对每个人制定个性化训练内容，所有人必须无条件执行。”

      “都清楚了吗？”

      “Yes，Coach……”Sean轻声应和一句，却被Raven狠狠地瞪了一眼。

      原本轻松愉快的两小时训练，在新教练上任后，变得异常残酷而漫长。Erik对每个人的击球动作进行大幅调整。从握拍方式，到正手、反手挥拍动作，从定点击球、移动击球，到平击、上旋、下旋的不同变换。而那一购物车的网球，就是他们的训练道具。Erik站在拦网对面，将球一个一个送到场内，每个人每轮要完成10次击球，而Erik送球位置变化多端，一时在底线边角，下一个球就可能在网前区域。如果动作不对，还会被要求重新开始计数。

      “Charles，你的学生也太过分了。”Raven对着和她一同在场边捡球的Charles说道，“我快要累死啦！”

      Charles蹲下身，将滚落在角落里的球一个一个放在拍面上，说道，“昨天，你和Moira不是还很高兴么？”

      “谁知道他是个魔鬼教练！”Raven眼角瞥向身后的Erik，“真是引狼入室！”

      “晚上还要参加啦啦队训练，我的腿快要废掉了！”Raven直接坐在地面上，哀叹道。

      “那边的两个人！！不准偷懒！”沉重的吼声从身后传来，Charles和Raven连忙站起身，快步小跑到球车前，将捡好的网球倒入。

      残酷的训练又持续了半个小时才告结束。几个男生一听到铃声，就朝球场外飞奔而去。

      待到其他人都离开后，Charles背着球包，来到正在整理物品的Erik身旁。

      “教练，能和你谈一谈吗？”

      “非训练时间，不用称呼教练。”Erik将毛巾塞进球包里，抬起眼，注视着他，“叫我Erik。”

      “好吧。”Charles舔舔嘴唇，说道，“Erik，你愿意帮忙指导俱乐部的活动，我很感激。”

      “但是，大家都是业余爱好者，这样的训练会不会强度太大，失去打球本身的乐趣？”

      Erik站起身，微微皱眉，说道：“我来这里不是帮忙，我们之间是雇佣关系。”

      “而且，你来找我，不是为了赢比赛吗？”

      “是这样，没错，但是……”

      “既然要赢，就按照赢球的方法来训练。”Erik说道，“如果只是为了好玩，就不要参加比赛。”

      Erik的话语让Charles一时语塞，竟想不到好的措辞来应对。夜幕已经降临，球场射灯纷纷开启，Erik的眼眸在灯光下仿佛闪烁着光芒。

      “走吧。”最终，Erik率先打破沉默，背起球包，推着一购物车网球向外走去。Charles愣了一下，连忙快步跟上。

      “晚上有时间吗？”Erik忽然问道。

      “你问我？”Charles望向四周，发现通往器材室的小路上只有他们两个人。

      “一般没什么特别的事，我都会在办公室。”Charles说道，“有什么事吗？”

      “我们可以一起去隔壁大学看看。”Erik嘴角挂着邪魅的笑容，“小道消息，今天晚上A俱乐部有训练。”

      “你是说……”Charles睁大双眼，“刺探情报？”

      “这叫竞争对手信息分析。”Erik疑惑地说道，“你们以前没干过吗？”

      “Oh，no，当然没有。”Charles摆摆手，“A俱乐部里都是认识很久的朋友，如果被对方看到，会很尴尬的。”

      Erik轻声笑了起来，“怪不得过去两年都赢不了比赛。”

      “嘿！不是这个原因！”Charles说道，“你不觉得，这种打探对方消息的手段，有些上不得台面？”

      “那么更改比赛规则，就很正统吗？”Erik哼笑一声，令Charles无言以对。

      今年A俱乐部主场办赛，却将延续十几年的三盘决胜制更改为五盘，确实在无形中给X俱乐部增加不少麻烦。

      “你不会打算这样大摇大摆地去隔壁大学侦查吧？”

      “是啊。”Erik将球车推进器材室，锁上门，“不过，我还不知道他们的网球场在哪里，实在不行就找学生问吧。”

      “不！”Charles摇摇头，“虽然他们没见过你，但是你这个样子一看就是运动员。”

      “必须乔装打扮！”

 

 

* * *

 

      当Charles和Erik赶到隔壁大学室内网球馆时，A俱乐部的训练还没有开始。偌大的体育馆里，两片平行的硬地场坐落在场馆中央，四周环绕着高出两米的看台。室内场馆灯光明亮，一年四季都有恒温空调，各方面条件都比他们学校强很多。

      Charles领着Erik，隐藏在高处角落看台，默默注视着场内景象。

      “没想到，你居然有隔壁大学的校园衫。”Erik坐在Charles身边，注视着衣服上的字母。此刻，Erik和Charles身上都穿着印有隔壁大学校名的暗红色卫衣，戴着鸭舌帽，看起来就像两个再普通不过的学生。

      “都是Tony送的。”Charles说道。去年比赛时，正好赶上隔壁大学成立五十周年校庆活动，A俱乐部的负责人Tony Stark给所有前来参赛和观赛的人都发了一件校园衫，Erik身上穿着的正是Hank留在实验室的新衣服。

      没过多久，场地上的人开始陆陆续续热身和练球。

      Charles扭过头，在Erik耳边小声说道：“你看，那个身材娇小的红发女士。”

      “Natasha Romanoff ，俄罗斯裔，隔壁大学董事会秘书。她是A俱乐部实力最强的女选手。去年参加混双比赛时，她一个人可以应对我们这边两个人。”

      Erik观察了一会女人击球动作，说道，“她的球风有俄罗斯红粉的风格，技术确实比我们这边的两位女士强很多，不在一个水平上。”

      “和她一起练球的，是Bruce Banner教授。”Charles说道，“潜在的诺贝尔奖得主，学术水平非常高，但他可能是A俱乐部网球实力最弱的选手。”

      “嗯。这种经常熬夜的中年大叔身体不会太好，不足为虑。”Erik说道。

      “在另外一片场地上练球的，是Odinson兄弟。”Charles指向那里，“黑头发的是弟弟Loki，技术还不错。金色头发的是哥哥Thor，原本是美式足球队的运动员，看来被Loki拉来打网球了。”

      “嗯，运动员跨项目大类，可以参加业余比赛。”Erik念叨着，“为什么他们两兄弟一个金发一个黑发，而且长得一点也不像？”

      Charles耸耸肩，表示不清楚。

      就在这时，一声巨响传来，运动员通道大门敞开，Tony Stark穿着一身白色运动服，额头上系着印有NIKE标识的绑带，鼻子上架着浅色墨镜，摇摇摆摆地晃入场地。Tony身后，穿着衬衫西裤，帮他提球包和毛巾的是Tony的金发管家Jarvis。

      “这位就是Tony Stark。”Charles说道，“A俱乐部的负责人。”

      “他干什么事都搞这么大的排场吗？”Erik皱着眉头说道。

      Charles轻笑起来，说道，“这就是Tony的风格啦。其实他人很好，就是比较喜欢大场面。”

      “场面大有什么用。”Erik哼笑一声，“球技不行，只会被吊打。”

      “他的技术挺好的。”Charles叹口气，“同为负责人，Tony的球技至少比我好。”

      “看了才知道。”Erik轻咳一声，接着说道，“其实你的技术也不差，好好训练，不见得会输给他。”

      “谢谢你的安慰，Erik。”Charles拍拍Erik的肩膀，“我知道自己的技术能够达到什么高度。”

      “十岁左右时，医生预测我的身高不适合打网球，于是后来就放弃了。”

      “就算是业余男子比赛，身高不超过180cm，也会很吃亏。”

      “这个Tony Stark也很矮啊。”Erik说道，“你仔细看他的网球鞋。”

      顺着Erik的目光，Charles注视着Tony脚上最新款的NIKE美网限量款球鞋，红色金色相间的涂装十分耀眼，但仔细看去，确实有些地方有点别扭。

      “你有没有注意到，这双鞋的护踝比普通网球鞋高？”

      “好像是有点高，看起来更像篮球鞋。”

      Erik凑到Charles耳边，小声说道：“这是内增高鞋。”

      “以前见过NIKE为某些大牌球员定制过这种鞋，主要用于照相和商务活动，参加比赛时会换成正常的鞋。”

      “什么？？？”Charles惊讶地大睁着双眼，捂住肚子，但还是无法控制地笑出了声。

      “你是说……Tony穿了内增高的网球鞋！”Charles扶着Erik的肩膀，笑得眼泪奔流而出，“原来他没有比我高多少啊！”

      “哈哈哈哈！”

      “我也好想要一双这样的网球鞋！”

      Charles的笑声引起了下方球场的注意。抹掉眼泪，Charles忽然发现看台下，众人目光都聚焦在他们身上。

      Charles连忙往前一扑，顺势趴到Erik的肩膀上。Erik的身体僵硬了一下，之后又慢慢放松下来。

      “你在干嘛。”Erik并没有把他推开。

      “完蛋了，Tony不会发现了吧……”Charles在Erik耳边喘息着，“不要看向那里，会引起注意的！”

      Erik的双手轻轻抚上他的后背，“就算发现了，也没关系吧。”

      “不行！”Charles焦急地说道，“被发现的话，我会被Tony笑话好几年的。”

      “先前你不是还在笑话他。”Erik淡淡地说道。

      Charles气愤地捏了下Erik的手臂，问道，“他们还在看这里吗？”

      “还在看。”

      “怎么办啊，现在跑还来得及吗……”

      忽然，Erik双臂一用力，将Charles从身边的位置横抱过来。Charles的屁股坐在Erik的大腿上，双腿斜放在一边，整个人蜷缩在对方怀里。

      “Erik，你干嘛……”Charles的挣扎被Erik用坚实有力的臂膀束缚住。

      “既然要演，就演得像一点。”Erik的嘴唇沿着他的发丝，轻轻摩挲着，“你先前那个动作好奇怪。现在这样，起码像亲热的情侣。”

      “又来这一套……”Charles没有好气地说道，却也不再挣扎，“你就不能想点新办法么。”

      “是你先往我身上扑的。”Erik故作委屈地说道，“再说，又不是没抱过……”

      “你……”

      “别动！”Erik在他耳边低声说道，“他们已经开始练球了。再观察一段时间，我们就走。”

      Charles的手臂攀着Erik的肩膀，僵硬地坐在对方怀里。后方球场时不时传来大力的击球声，而Erik却并不老实，下巴时不时划过他的脖颈，坚硬的胡茬摩擦着敏感的肌肤，一股异样的情绪又从Charles心中泛起。

      就在这时，球场里又传来大门开启的声音，Charles听到Tony在和来人热情地寒暄，而拥抱着Charles的手臂也忽然收紧。

      “Steve Rogers教练。”Erik的声音在耳边响起，“把他请来，你的那个朋友真的很有钱。”

      “这位教练很厉害吗？”Charles轻声问道。

      “和罗迪克同时代的运动员，只不过退役比较早，而且主要参加双打比赛。”

      “美国很多青少年选手都接受过他的培训。”

      “他比你厉害吗？”Charles问道。

      “算积分排名的话，比我厉害。”Erik说道，“我担心的不是他，而是他带来的那两个少年。”

      Charles搂着Erik的脖子，小心翼翼地扭过头。球场上，那个帅气的高个金发男人应该就是Erik口中的Rogers教练，而教练身边站着两个身材娇小的学生模样的男孩和女孩。女孩扎着深棕色的马尾辫，一身漂亮的红色网球裙，男孩的发色偏灰，一身白色运动服，但始终拉着女孩的手。

      “他们怎么了？”

      “你觉得他们两个人和同龄人相比，最大的不同点在哪？”

      Charles观察了一阵，摇摇头。

      “他们肤色很黑，眼神坚决，一看就是准备打职业的青少年选手。”Erik细声说道。

      “比赛的参赛资格是怎么认定的？”Erik扭过头，注视着Charles的双眼。

      Charles舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“其实，没有太多限制。只要是本校学生、教工、教工家属，或者是有雇佣关系的工作人员，都可以参赛。但参赛选手不能是校队队员，包括职业运动员。对了，还必须年满18周岁。”

      “如果他们刚好18岁，在打U18的比赛的话，还不能算职业运动员。”

      “你的老对手给你们准备了这么多礼物。”Erik的目光直直地盯着他，“这次的情报工作做得很及时嘛。”

      Charles红着脸转过身，不愿理睬他。忽然，远处看台角落里一个金发身影吸引了Charles的注意力。不知道什么时候，Tony的管家Jarvis跑到看台上，正向他们这边一步一步走来。而Jarvis同样也认识Charles，如果被发现……

      Charles惊叫着从Erik身上弹起，拽下帽檐，一把拉住Erik的左手，向着最近的安全出口跑去。

      漆黑的走廊为他们提供了完美庇护，很快，两个人就冲出体育馆，混进夜色中的人群里。直到跑出校门，Charles才终于松下这口气，气喘吁吁地蹲在路灯下。

      “太惊险了！”Charles一边喘着粗气，一边轻声笑了起来，“我发誓，以后再也不做这种偷偷摸摸的事情了。”

      “才跑了不到两公里就累成这个样子，下次应该给你增加体能训练。”Erik依旧淡定地站在身边，一点也看不出奔跑过的样子。

      “oh，coach，请你饶了我吧。”Charles握住Erik伸向他的手，从地面站起身，“你要的情报都有了，下一步怎么办？”

      Erik微微一笑，从裤兜里掏出摩托车钥匙，眼神望向停靠在校园门口的摩托车，说道：“上车。”

      银白色的摩托车很平稳地将Charles送回公寓楼下。Charles从车上跳下，将紫色头盔还给对方。

      “好好休息，这就是你需要做的。”Erik的话语隔着头盔传来。

      就在Charles准备离开时，Erik忽然又从另一侧裤兜掏出一个小塑料瓶，抛给他。Charles看着上面的文字，是一种药用精油。

      “每天睡觉前涂一次，用手掌按摩。”Erik绿色的眼眸注视着他，“现在是重要的恢复期，脚踝的伤痛不要大意。”

      “晚安。”

      伴随着发动机的轰鸣声，Erik的背影渐渐消失在夜色中。Charles矗立在公寓楼下，过了很久才回过神，小心翼翼地将精油装进口袋。

      Charles一边哼着歌曲，一边来到门厅，打开楼下的信件箱。当他的视线聚焦在一封信件时，信封上的文字将他原本愉悦的心情一扫而光。

      Charles咬着嘴唇，默默将信箱锁起，只留下那封来自纽约州威彻斯特郡的信件，依然躺在黑暗的信箱中。

 

tbc.

PS: 本文中红银双子与万仔没有血缘关系。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17

      新生开学第六周，气温日渐转凉，早晚温差拉大。虽然校园里仍然有学生穿着夏装上课，但一向怕冷的Charles已经换上秋装。当他来到教室时，离上课时间刚好还有10分钟。Charles朝已经坐在教室里的学生微笑点头致意，将自己的栗色风衣脱下，只穿着淡蓝色的长袖衬衫和黑色西裤。

      从这一周开始，Charles需要代替Shaw教授，为本科生教授无机材料化学课程。作为Shaw教授科研团队的一员，以往教授上课时的课件很多就是Charles做的，虽然这是他入职大学后第一次上大课，但准备多日的Charles对于PPT上的内容早已烂熟于心。选课名单上只有50多人，偌大的阶梯教室里，前来听课的学生散漫地坐在各处，有的在互相交谈，有的在笔记本电脑上疯狂敲键盘，绝大多数都在低着头玩手机。

      上课铃声响起，Charles在五十几双眼睛的注视下，开始了授课内容。一个多小时的课程，并没有想象中漫长，在布置完课后阅读材料和作业后，坐在教室里的学生们几乎一瞬间就跑出门外，但仍有五个男生女生跑到讲台前，询问Charles课程考试的安排。直到讲台前的学生也散去后，Charles才发现坐在角落最后排的一个身影。

      他的研究生，Erik Lenhsherrr，不知道什么时候偷偷跑进了教室。Erik穿着深蓝色的牛仔裤，短袖红黑格子的衬衫，右脚踝翘在左腿的膝盖上，微笑注视着他。

      Charles礼貌地点点头，问道：“什么时候过来的？”

      “第一节下课后。”Erik从座椅上站起，沿着阶梯慢慢向下走来。

      “有什么事情吗？”Charles低下眼，将讲台上的书本和笔记本电脑放进双肩背包，“据我所知，研究生不需要选修这门课。”

      “你忘记了？”Erik停下脚步，眉头微皱，显然因为Charles的问题心生不快。

      “忘记什么？”

      “我们的约会！”Erik低声说道。

      “什么……什么约会！”Charles焦急地否认道，“你不要乱讲啊！”

      Charles无措地舔舔嘴唇，视线扫过整个教室。好在这个时间段教室里只有他们两个人，偶尔有脚步声从大门外传来。

      Erik依旧皱着眉头，双手交叉在胸前，斜靠在墙壁上，说道：“你是真的忘记了啊？”

      “不是说好今天中午，让我带你去见我的朋友吗？”

      直到此刻，Charles终于回想起前一天下午，X网球俱乐部训练时，他和Erik的约定。距离感恩节比赛只有不到6周的时间，而X俱乐部会员太少，无法满足正常完赛要求。在其他人从球场离开后，Erik向他提议，既然A俱乐部请了半职业青少年选手参赛，那么他们同样可以请外援。

      然而，请来的外援需要同时满足年满18周岁、非职业或校队选手、与学校有身份关联这几个硬性条件。如果Charles能找到，当初也就不用寻求Eri的帮助。让他没有想到的是，身为俱乐部教练的Erik原来早已有了合适人选。两个人前一天晚上约好，今天中午一同去见Erik找到的外援。

      “噢，天哪！很抱歉，我真的忘记了。”Charles回以一个抱歉的微笑，背起双肩背，来到Erik身边，说道：“我们现在出发，好吗？”

      Erik脸色依旧有些不快，但还是礼貌地率先推开教室门，侧身让Charles通过。

      当他们离开校园时，已经快到吃饭时间。两人乘坐出租车，来到位于城镇郊外的一片老工业区。下车后，Charles才意识到这里是本地新闻报道中经常出现的一片街区。二战时期创建的老工业基地，曾经风光一时，但在20世纪90年代没有跟上信息化潮流，逐渐没落。工业区周边居住着众多少数民族族裔，与治安环境良好的白人聚集区相比，这个地方经常因为抢劫、杀人事件上新闻。

      望着灰色砖墙上喷涂的彩色油漆，Charles拉好背包，随着Erik一同拐进巷子里。工业区的巷子交错纵横，建筑密集地分布在四周，将阳光遮挡。没过多久，Charles已分不清方向。偶尔有蹲在墙边的青年朝着Charles调笑，甚至对着他吹口哨，让他厌恶地皱起眉头。这时，Erik从前方拉过他的手腕，领着他快速通过这片区域。

      没过多久，他们就穿出暗巷，来到一片相对宽阔的平地。电锯割断木板的声音在空气中爆裂，Charles下意识地用双手捂住耳朵。就在前方的空地上，一个穿着蓝色工装、戴着防护眼镜的男人正俯在操作台上，将木板向快速滚动的锯片移去。男人身材高大，蓬松的工装也无法隐藏其发达的肌肉，微长的头发看起来很多天没洗，蓬乱地向上翘起。而在男人身后的房间里，还有两个同样高大健壮的男人蹲在地上，手里摆弄着焊接工具。

      其中一个男人抬起眼见到他们，兴奋地站起身，朝Erik挥手道：“哇！Erik！你身后的小美人是谁？”

      “Wade，你不要欺负他。”Erik将身后的Charles用手臂护住，冲着名叫Wade的男人说道。

      Charles从Erik身后探出头，先前和他们说话的男人用毛巾将脸上的污垢擦掉后，露出一张年轻帅气的面容。男人穿着深色无袖T恤，浅灰色的裤子已经被污垢覆盖。Wade满脸堆着笑意，好奇的眼神始终盯在Charles身上。

      “这位是Charles Xavier。”Erik说道，拉着他的手臂，将他推到前方，“X网球俱乐部的负责人。”

      “这位是Wade Wilson。”Erik说道，“他就是我们的外援。”

      “你好，Wilson先生。”Charles伸出右手，礼貌地握住对方的手掌。Wade依旧微笑着，却忽然将Charles的手掌翻过，另一只手轻轻抚上他的手背。

      “这么细嫩的手，你真的会打网球吗？”Wade笑眯眯地说道，好奇地把玩着他的右手。

      Charles大睁着双眼，被抓着的手掌却挣脱不开。就在这时，Erik一把抓住Wade的手腕，强大的力道让男人尖叫一声，终于松开了他。Charles下意识地躲到Erik身后，却听身前的男人吼道。

      “再动他，我就废了你的手！”虽然看不清Erik的神色，但对方强硬的语气让Charles也吓了一跳。

      “开个玩笑，Erik，放开我啦！”Wade故作求饶状，在Erik最终松开后，小心翼翼地揉捏起自己的手腕。

      “你就是活该。”另一侧，之前一直在操作台干活的工装男此时已经放下手里的活，斜靠在台面边，嘴里叼着雪茄，口中不时散出青烟。

      “噢，Logan，你怎么不为我说话，人家会伤心的。”Wade朝男人所在方向撇撇嘴，“再说，我的手要是真废了，还怎么打球啊。”

      “Erik……“Charles握住Erik的手臂，感受到原本紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。

      “抱歉，吓到你了。”Erik转过身，轻叹口气，“Wade这个人……就是这个样子。”

      “如果你不愿意找他，我们就回去吧。”

      “不。”Charles轻抚着Erik的手臂，微笑着说道，“我很想了解一下Wilson先生的实力。”

      “他的技术怎么样？”

      “技术当然好啦！”Wade在一旁抢先答道，“也就比Erik稍微差那么一点点吧。”

      “真的吗？”

      “不要听他瞎说。”这时，之前蹲在地上和Wade一起整理工具的男人站起身，说道，“他最好的技术就是用各种方法坑对手。”

      “Victor。”Erik向站起的男人点点头。

      “Erik。”男人点头回敬。

      “甜心，想见识见识哥的真实水平吗？”Wade笑嘻嘻地向Charles靠来，却因为Erik愤怒的眼神又退缩回去。

      “你可以叫我Charles。” Charles说道，转身望向四周，“这里没有网球场，怎样才能展示？”

      “噢，甜心，这里到处都是网球场。”Wade冲他眨眨眼，就反身走回屋内。屋子里传来物品翻动的声音，没过多久，Wade就拿着三把网球拍，走了出来。

      “嘿，Logan，Victor，咱们有一段时间没玩了。”Wade将另外两把球拍抛给两个男人，“让Erik的甜心见识见识我们的球场，如何？”

      Logan猛地吸进一口雪茄，将球拍放在台面上，说道，“Fuck off，我没时间玩！”

      “Logan，Logan，come on……”Wade装出一副可怜样，跟在名叫Logan的男人身后。然而，男人叼着雪茄，在进到里屋后，用力将门关上，把对方困在门外。

      “那么Victor，你来陪我吧？”Wade又将期待的目光落在另一个男人身上，Victor轻叹口气，最终拿起球拍，和他一起来到加工东西的空地上。

      Charles随着Erik来到加工平台后，为两个男人让出空间。虽然工厂前有一片空地，但空地面积并不大，只有普通网球场的一半大。地面本身凹凸不平，各处还堆放着杂物，更没有球网。Charles实在无法想象这里如何能够打网球。

      Wade低着头，似乎在地面上寻找着什么，最终用脚掌磨蹭磨蹭，选定了想要的地点。Wade左手持拍，在低下身准备发球时，右手伸进外裤中，将勒在身上的内裤松了松之后，才从裤兜里掏出一个金黄色的网球，在地上拍了拍。

      “我要来了，baby。”

      而另一边，Victor站在距离Wade二十米左右的对面，双手持拍，很随意地站在那里。Wade双腿前屈，身体上扬，用与Erik类似的动作跳起身，完成发球。网球砸在水泥地面上，以非常快的速度向前冲去。Charles注意到，在这样的场地上，网球的弹跳轨迹与标准硬地场明显不同。

      而Victor不紧不慢地侧过身，单手持拍，轻轻一档，就将飞速而来的网球反弹回去。金黄色的橡胶球顺着一道弧线，向路旁的建筑物飞去。只见Wade并没有跑去接球，而是任由网球砸在外墙上，用球拍将墙面反弹来的网球击回。

      “这样也可以？” Charles目瞪口呆地望着眼前的景象。按照正规网球比赛规则，回球触及场外任何其他物体，都会被判为失分。

      “你可以把这当作街头网球。”Erik嘴角挂着笑意，“就像街头篮球一样。”

      没过多久，Charles就发现两个人的击球并没有想象中那么简单。无论是Wade还是Victor，在对方回球触碰到墙壁、木板等截然不同的材质时，都能迅速预判到弹跳轨迹，提前站位。而Wade身体柔韧性极佳，跳跃出去救球，在地面上滚了一圈后，又能迅速起身击打下一个回球。男人时不时向Charles招招手，还故意让Victor的一个高球从头顶飞过，之后转身向后跑去，在球落地弹起时，背对着对手，将球从双腿之间的胯下击过。

      “好……好厉害……”望着只在职业比赛中看过的技术，Charles由衷地赞叹道。

      “虽然Wade没有接受过正规训练，但球感很好，之前也参加过业余比赛，成绩还不错。”Erik说道，“只不过，要他参赛，需要支付出场费。”

      “没问题。”Charles转过身，注视着Erik，“只是，他的身份如何解决？”

      Erik嘴角上扬，转过身，同样注视着他的双眼，“之前你不是好奇我找Stryker教授做什么吗？”

      Erik耸耸肩，“Stryker教授要搭建一套多功能建筑，而Logan他们是承包商。”

      “也就是说，他们和学校之间是雇佣关系！”Charles兴奋地拍拍Erik的手臂。原来，他的学生只是给自己的朋友介绍了学校里的生意，还在阴差阳错之下，使他们获得了参加比赛的资格。

      “谢谢你，Erik！”

      在Erik的帮助下，他们将Wade Wilson的出场费压到了最低价。一场比赛50美元，如果获胜再加50美元。临走前，Wade再次拉住Charles的右手，说了一堆邀请他以后常来这里玩的客套话。在Erik的冷眼注视下，Wade显然比先前矜持很多，不敢再动手动脚。

      走出厂区，Erik领着他慢慢向繁华的大路走去。原本，Charles以为Erik会和他一起回学校，但Erik将他带到人流量较大的一处街道后，就以还有其他事情为理由，和他挥手告别。

      Erik离开后，Charles一个人在街道上等了很久，也没有遇到出租车。已经过了正常的午饭时间，饥饿的肠胃不断骚扰着神经，Charles无奈地摇摇头，决定先解决眼下最迫切的问题。虽然已经走出老工业区，但Charles对于学校周边以外的城镇并不熟悉。随便找了一家贩卖薯条汉堡的快餐店，Charles一边看着手机上的新闻，一边解决自己的午餐。

      吃饱喝足后，Charles沿着街道慢慢散着步。午后阳光正好，晒在身上暖洋洋的，是一年中最舒服的时刻。打不到出租车，Charles决定去就近的公交站台碰碰运气。拐过几条街道后，道路对面的一个物体吸引了他的注意力。一辆银白色的摩托车停靠在一家蛋糕店门口，车身干净锃亮，与Erik的摩托车几乎一模一样。

      这时，一个穿着红格子衬衫牛仔裤的身影，双手拎着两个货箱，从蛋糕店里走出。Charles惊呼一声，连忙侧身躲到一旁的电话亭后。小心翼翼地伸出脑袋，Charles的目光落在对面人身上。只见Erik将手中的货箱固定在摩托车后轮两侧，接着又回到店里，将另一个货箱安置在后排座椅后。一个穿着围裙的中年妇女手里拿着头盔，在Erik弯下身与她拥抱时，温柔抚摸着Erik的脸颊，落下一个吻。Erik与妇女低声说了些什么，之后戴上头盔，启动发动机，慢慢驶离街道。

      当中年妇女也回到店里后，Charles终于从电话亭后走出。马路对面的蛋糕店，Magnus Bakery的招牌显得有些老旧。Charles咽下口水，轻轻走到店门前。透明的橱窗里，摆放着精致的蛋糕模型，而在生日蛋糕展区旁，一个一个造型小巧独特的纸杯蛋糕吸引了他的注意力。

      纸杯蛋糕！Charles的记忆瞬间回到了之前的派对。无论是开学前金融校友的聚会，还是Charles不小心误闯的兄弟会派对，派对上的食物都有这个样子的纸杯蛋糕。对于味道令人难忘的美食，Charles绝对不会认错！先前和Erik拥抱的中年妇女，此刻正在店里整理柜台上的面包。细细看去，中年妇女的眉眼与Erik有很多相似之处。女人抬起眼，目光透过玻璃，扫在Charles身上，对他亲切地点头微笑。Charles无措地挤出一丝笑容，连忙转身离去。

      Magnus。

      记忆中，男人充满磁性的嗓音，“叫我Magnus……”

      Erik Magnus Lehnsherr。

      原来Charles喜欢的纸杯蛋糕，来自Erik母亲经营的蛋糕店。开学前的金融校友聚会，Erik之所以出现在那里，恐怕是为了送蛋糕。而在兄弟会的派对上，Charles吃到过同样的糕点。先前，Erik曾经建议将组会汇报时间改为上午，被Charles毫不犹豫地拒绝了。现在回想起来，Erik恐怕是为了方便晚上干活，毕竟无论是送糕点，还是网球培训，最黄金的时间都是晚上。

      “Erik……”

      Charles对自己的学生，又有了新的认识。

 

* * *

 

      晚上七点整，每两周一次的组会照常进行。Erik用了20分钟时间，介绍了5篇重要文献的内容，以及自己的理解和心得。虽然作为研究生新生的Erik，知识量还不够丰富，但Charles惊讶地发现，他的学生和其他研究生一年级的学生相比，拥有很强的逻辑思维能力。对于一些基本理论，还能够和他争辩讨论。过去只有半个小时的组会，在两个人的争论下，过了一个多小时才结束。

      在Erik将手里的纸质论文塞进双肩背包里，准备离开时，坐在办公桌背后的Charles轻咳一声，说道：“Erik，我想问你一件事。”

      Erik斜着眼挑眉，问道：“什么事？”

      “你有没有兴趣，做我的课程助教？”

      “原本，我只是代替Shaw教授上无机材料化学，没有打算请助教。但是如果你感兴趣，可以给教学部提交申请。”

      Charles咽下口水，接着说道：“做助教，有额外的补助，50人的课程，补助金应该也不少，只需要辅导和批改课程作业……”

      “我知道。”Erik说道，“我愿意做你的助教。”

      “谢谢你，Charles。”

      不知什么时候，空气里忽然陷入一片宁静。Erik眼中满是温柔，绿色眼眸目不转睛地注视着他，Charles只感觉呼吸有些困难，却不知该如何打破沉默。

      就在这时，办公室外响起一阵敲门声，两个人终于回过神。办公室大门开启，Hank穿着一身白色实验服，脸上戴着护目镜，对着Erik打声招呼，之后又望向Charles，说道：“Charles，这边实验有些问题，你来帮我看一下。”

      “好，好的。”Charles终于松下一口气，站起身，对Erik说道，“我先过去了，助教申请表格在学校网站可以下载，填好后找我签字。”

      Erik低声应了一句。

      Charles从衣架上取下实验服，急急忙忙地跟着Hank走出办公室。

      “你让Erik Lehnsherr做你的助教？”实验室走廊里，Hank轻声问道，“是Shaw教授的那门课吗？”

      Charles点点头。

      “他本来就是你的学生，做助教也无可厚非。”Hank轻笑起来，“只是，你的学生同时也是我们俱乐部的主教练，这个关系可真复杂。”

      “没错。”Charles双手插兜，无奈地摇摇头，感慨道，“我也不知道自己在做什么……”

 

 

* * *

 

      与Hank一起将生长材料用的高温炉调试正常后，已经将近午夜。在实验室看书学习的学生大部分已经回到宿舍，实验楼再次显得有些冷清。Charles回到办公室，将实验服挂到衣架上，伸了个懒腰，也准备回公寓休息。

      就在这时，放在办公桌上的手机屏幕点亮，嗡嗡的震动声提醒着他的主人。然而，屏幕上显示的名字和号码却让Charles原本伸出的手掌停在半空中。直到震动声消失，Charles松下一口气，拿起手机，注视着屏幕里显示的5条未接来电，全部是来自同一个号码。

      Charles仰着头坐回旋转椅，一只手扶着额头，思考良久，最终还是拨通了那个反复致电的号码。

      “Charles。”虽然东海岸的时间比他们这里还要早一个小时，但电话里的女人声音洪亮，一点也没有倦意，周围嘈杂的背景传来音乐和说笑声。

      “妈妈。”Charles低声说道，并不确定自己的母亲在那样的环境中能否听见他。

      “之前在做实验，没有带手机。”

      “寄给你的东西处理了吗？”电话那头，Sharon一边和他人调笑着，一边说道。

      “还没有。”Charles回答道。

      “哦，那快点处理吧，这边律师急着要。”Sharon说道。

      “妈妈。”Charles深吸一口气，说道，“我不会签字的。”

      “你说什么？”Sharon的嗓音明显提高。一阵杂音过后，听筒那一端的环境安静下来，Sharon的声音再次传来。

      “Charles Xavier，你在说什么？”

      “我说，我不会签字。”

      “为什么？”

      “那是我从小长大的地方。”Charles说道，“我不想卖掉威彻斯特庄园。”

      一阵沉默过后，电话另一端的女人说道，“可是Charles，那座庄园有一半是属于我的财产。我现在需要卖掉它。”

      “妈妈，那是爸爸留给我们的。”Charles叹口气，“可不可以不要卖？”

      “不卖？”Sharon轻笑起来，“那么你来帮我还账吗？”

      “您又欠了多少钱？”

      “欠多少钱不重要。”Sharon没有好气地说道，“重要的是，我不想住在那里了。那么大的房子，除了佣人就只有我一个人。这么多年，你自己也很少回家，这种老房子每年还要修缮，花很多钱。”

      “可是……”

      “现在有一个买家出价很合适，你不要耽误交易。”

      Charles沉默一阵，最终说道，“我不会签字。”

      “Charles Xavier，你是什么意思？”Sharon的语调明显不快，“我是你的母亲！”

      “对不起。”Charles说道，“我真的不能签。”

      “哦，好，很好！”Sharon在电话那头怒吼道，“你现在长大了，我已经管不了你了。”

      “你父亲走得早，是我一个人把你养大，送你去英国读书，给你那么好的生活条件。”

      “你现在长大了，就忘记你的母亲了！”

      “妈妈，您别这样，这是两回事……”

      “不，本来就是一回事！”Sharon打断他，继续说道，“别人家的孩子，留学回来后掌管家族产业。而你呢？学那没什么用的科学，还跑到大学里教书，你父亲的产业这些年就是被你败光的。”

      “如果你争气一点，我们现在的生活也不至于那么拮据！威彻斯特的房子也就不用卖！”

      “你的父亲如果看到现在的你，一定会很失望！”

      “他当年走的时候，一定没想到自己的继承人是个喜欢被男人操的小贱人！”

      “告诉你，赶快把字签了，否则，我不会放过你。”

      直到听筒中传来“嘟嘟”的鸣音，Charles才放下电话。

      打开桌面上的笔记本电脑，黑色的屏幕中，一张挂满泪痕的脸映射在里面，Charles用手背抹掉眼泪，却发现眼前景象越来越模糊，更多泪水不受控制地从眼眶溢出，紧绷的身体也愈发颤抖起来。Charles扶着额头，趴在办公桌上，无声地抽泣着。

      他明白，Sharon所说的都是气话。这么晚的时间，她一定又在参加哪个酒会或者牌局，大概也喝了不少酒。Sharon那么讲，只是在发泄对他的不满，也许几个星期过后，就会忘记曾经说过的话。过去，Sharon也曾用过比这还要恶毒的话语，只要她的心意得到满足，就会忘得一干二净。

      可是，Charles还是感到万分委屈。当自己从英国回来，选择去大学任教时，Charles就知道Sharon对他一直不满。然而，Xavier家族的产业，是在Sharon的无度挥霍中一点一点衰败的。去年，Sharon与上一任丈夫的离婚协议，使得Xavier家族失去对旗下资产的控制权。在这之后，Sharon似乎并没有意识到潜在的财务危机，而是更加沉迷于酒精和赌博。

      这次卖掉老房子的事情，Sharon事先没有和他商量，就自作主张寻找买家。如果说家里的财产有什么是Charles能支配的，那么也只有这幢写有他姓名的庄园了。

      无论如何，那是他从小生活长大的家园，承载着他对英年早逝的父亲唯一的记忆。如果连最后的家园也失去……

      模糊的视线中，一段白色光亮让Charles抬起头。Erik在他身边，手里拿着纸巾，斜靠着办公桌注视着他。Charles红着眼睛，无措地接过纸巾，转过身，用旋转椅的椅背对着对方。

      “抱歉，没有敲门就进来了。”Erik的声音在身后响起。

      Charles忍住抽泣，用纸巾擦掉脸上的泪痕，摇头表示没关系。

      “你看起来不太好。”Erik轻声说道，扶着椅背，将Charles转过来面向着自己。

      Charles清清嗓子，故作镇定地说道：“没……没什么。”

      “你怎么还在实验室？”说完话，Charles才发现自己依旧带着哭腔。

      “申请表写好了。”

      这时，Charles才发现Erik身边放着一张A4纸。从抽屉里拿出钢笔，Charles在助教申请表的导师一栏签上自己的名字，递给Erik。然而，Erik拿到表格后依旧靠坐在办公桌边，没有离开的意思。

      “还有什么事吗？”Charles低着眼问道。

      “你等一下。”Erik微微一笑，就拿着申请表跑了出去。一分钟不到，Erik的手里就提着一个纸盒回到办公室。

      Charles端坐在办公桌前，当Erik将纸盒打开，露出里面4个一组的纸杯蛋糕后，原本紧绷的神经松懈下来。

      Charles摇摇头，无奈地说道，“你把我当小孩子了吗……”

      尽管如此，Charles还是毫不犹豫地捏起一块点缀有草莓果酱的蛋糕，大口大口地吃了起来。看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，Erik在一旁也轻声笑着。

      “看来很管用嘛。”Erik感慨道。

      “什么？”

      “甜食。”Erik说道，“有研究得出结论，吃甜食能让人恢复好心情。”

      “谁说我心情不好了……”Charles撇撇嘴，拿起另一个芒果口味的蛋糕。

      这时，Erik又从包里拿出两罐啤酒，递给Charles，说道：“心情不好，发泄出来就好了。”

      “干杯！” Erik的指尖划过他的，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，仰起头，喝下一大口啤酒。两个人就着一盒蛋糕，两瓶啤酒，就在办公室里畅聊起来。喝下三大口啤酒后，Charles就开始滔滔不绝地向自己的学生吐苦水。Erik坐在办公桌上，两只长腿在Charles身前晃荡着，认真聆听。他们干了一杯又一杯，没过多久，易拉罐就已见底。

      “你知道吗，小时候，教练来我家教球。那个时候，觉得打网球很枯燥无味，于是经常让教练带来的球童代替我在场上练球。”

      “我的母亲在大宅里望着这边，居然没发现练球的不是我。”

      “那是一个和我年龄差不多大的绿眼睛男孩……”

      “她居然没发现……”

      Charles接过Erik递来的纸巾，将眼角泪水拭去，感慨道，“其实已经过去那么久了……”

      “真的很抱歉，让你听了那么多乱七八糟的事情。”

      “没事。”Erik捧起最后一个纸杯蛋糕，低下身，伸手把奶油喂进他的嘴里，“现在有没有好一点？”

      Charles红着眼，咀嚼着香甜的味道，喃喃着：“好些了！”

      “大概再找个地方好好发泄一下就好了。”Charles自嘲地笑了起来。

      这时，Erik手掌轻轻抚上他的脸颊，食指在嘴角轻蹭一下，又很快松开。望着对方食指沾上的奶油，Charles意识到Erik只不过在帮他擦掉污渍，他舔了舔对方擦过的嘴角，问道：“还有吗？”

      Erik不动声色地打量着他，抬起右手，忽然将粘着奶油的手指伸进嘴里，慢慢吮吸着。

      Charles只感到脑子里轰地一声，全乱了。Erik性感的薄唇将奶油一点点吃进嘴里，纤长的手指在口腔里前后移动着，整个场景色气十足。

      当Erik另一只手伸向他时，Charles甚至忘记躲避，只是呆呆地坐在原地，任由Erik用脚尖将他的旋转椅拉近。Erik的左手伸入Charles耳后发隙，那张英俊的面容离他越来越近。Erik的薄唇轻啄他的嘴角，将残留在另一侧的果酱舔干净，火热的鼻息喷洒在脸部的皮肤上，当那双带着甜味的嘴唇慢慢覆上他时，Charles下意识地闭上双眼。

      Erik咬住他的上唇，舌尖轻轻拨开牙齿，深入口腔，温柔地卷住他的舌头。Charles轻哼一声，嘴唇配合着Erik的节奏，品尝对方嘴里的香甜。得到回应的Erik更加大胆，双手伸到腋下，将Charles从旋转椅上拉起。Erik也从办公桌上跳下，一边继续啃啄着对方的双唇，一边将那具身躯用力拥进怀里。Erik的热情让Charles更加兴奋，双手胡乱在对方背后摩挲着，伸入衬衣下摆，抚摸着精瘦健壮的身躯。

      Erik轻吼一声，暂时放过他的嘴唇，反身一用力，将Charles抱坐在办公桌上。在Erik强势的亲吻下，Charles的双腿夹在Erik胯间，手臂紧紧搂住对方的脖子。Erik抱着他的腰，嘴唇沿着耳朵向下，落下一串吻。Erik的牙齿啃咬着他的脖颈，一只手伸到领口前，想要解开恼人的纽扣。

      重新夺回呼吸节奏让Charles的大脑稍微清醒过来，他喘着粗气，握住衣领前的那只手，说道，“等……等一下……”

      Erik抬起头，满是欲望的双眼注视着他。

      “这还是一夜情，对吗？”

      Erik也喘着粗气，脑袋轻轻顶着他的额头，另一只手爱抚上他的脸颊。

      “好。”

      从那一刻开始，Charles彻底丧失理智。他迫不及待地吻上Erik的嘴唇，只解开两个纽扣，就将Erik身上的红黑格子衬衣从领口褪去。Erik结实有力的胸肌腹肌展露在面前，这些他早就想要含在嘴里的肉块让他口干舌燥。然而，Erik并没有给他舔上那些肉块的机会，就将他按倒在办公桌上。堆放整齐的论文散落一地，Charles将笔记本电脑从腰下取出，放到一旁。

      灼热的呼吸扫在他的腹部，Erik一边从下至上解开他的衬衣纽扣，一边吻上暴露在空气中的白皙皮肤。撩人的酥麻感让他忍不住颤抖，Charles仰着头，把手指放进嘴里，才没有尖叫出声。忽然，Erik的右手隔着外裤抓住他下身的突起，如潮的快感让他最终还是呻吟出声。

      Erik怒骂一句，将Charles翻过身，让他面朝大门趴在桌面上。Charles听到皮带解开的声音，他的西裤和内裤被对方一起从脚上褪去。此时此刻，Charles身上只半披着一件衬衫，其余部分完全暴露在对方视线下，强烈的羞耻感让他将头埋进手臂里。

      Erik的嘴唇又来到他的臀部，轻咬着又白又有弹性的嫩肉。身后传来塑料包装撕开的声音，没过多久，混合着润滑液的手指就伸进后穴，Charles抓住桌板，大口大口地喘息着。

      “啊！”当第三根手指进入时，Charles还是没有忍住口中的呻吟。

      “怎么样？”Erik趴在身后，轻咬着他的耳垂。

      “没……没问题……”Charles艰难地咽下口水，说道，“别磨磨蹭蹭的……”

      “啊啊啊！”

      比手指粗壮多倍的硬物顶入身后时，Charles才回想起对方大得惊人的性器。Erik扶着他的臀部，将自己的性器送入。许久未曾开拓的甬道一时无法适应，Charles咬住嘴唇，大声咒骂着。

      “操你！Erik！”

      “不，是我在操你！”

      Erik腰部一使劲，将性器顶入最深处。

      “啊……”

      Erik的牛仔裤半挂在膝盖上，两只手扶着他的腰，小腹以固定节奏拍打着他的臀部。空气里安静得只有两人的喘息声，和皮肤击打时的“啪啪”声。Erik的性器在他体内抽插着，潮水般的快感让Charles全身染上一层红晕。

      “Say something……”Charles扭过头，发出断断续续的呻吟，“Say something dirty……”

      Erik掀起他的衬衫，将Charles抓着桌板的双臂拉到身后，用衬衫布料系上一个结，使他只能保持双手被铐的姿势。

      “操你！”Erik俯下身，咬住他的肩膀。

      “每次开组会，我都想在这张桌子上把你操翻！”

      “你这个漂亮又欠操的小贱货！”

      一阵抽泣声将沉浸在欲望中的男人唤醒，Erik瞬间冷静下来。他轻轻覆上Charles后背，感受到怀里身躯在颤抖。小心翼翼地退出后，Erik把束缚着Charles手臂的衣物解开，将埋头哭泣的Charles从桌面拉起，温柔地揽进怀里。

      “抱歉……”Erik让Charles靠在自己胸口，轻轻安抚着，“都是我不好……”

      Charles用力抱住Erik的身躯，咬紧嘴唇，摇摇头。他知道自己为什么会哭，而这才是他此刻最想要的。正如Sharon所说，他是一个喜欢被男人操的贱人。就算再如何努力，取得何种成就，这样的他在众人眼里，在他的母亲眼里，都是那么地不堪。

      “嘿。”Erik的手指拂过他额前的发丝，“我温柔一点，好吗？”

      Erik牵着他的手，脱掉坠在腿上的牛仔裤，全身赤裸坐在Charles的旋转椅上。在Erik的引导下，Charles扶着椅背，面对面跨坐在Erik身上。

      “你真美。”Erik靠在椅背上，右手抚上他的脸颊，将他拉进一个无比轻柔的吻。Charles闭上双眼，用心感受着这份暖意。Erik的唇从嘴角边，慢慢滑过他的面颊，将积蓄在眼角的泪水一一舔掉。

      “你还是笑起来的样子更好看。”

      Charles捧起Erik的脸，用力咬上他的嘴唇。Erik的手掌在他后背温柔地爱抚着，之后托起他的臀部，用自己的性器轻轻摩擦着那个入口。

      “我要进去了。”Erik在Charles口腔里含混不清地说道。

      这一次，Erik的动作十分温柔，硕大的分身一点一点地没入Charles体内。当硬物达到最深处时，两人额头上都布满热汗。Erik亲吻着Charles的胸口，慢慢向上挺动腰腹，长满粗茧的手掌裹上润滑液，将Charles硬挺的分身握进手里。

      “啊……嗯……”身前身后的双重快感让Charles很快就招架不住，惊叫着发泄在Erik手里。几乎同一时间，Erik也抵着Charles的额头，到达高潮。

      彼此的呼吸喷洒在对方肌肤上，Charles抬起眼，注视着那双近在咫尺的绿色眼眸。Erik的眼中泛起繁星般的光芒，依旧温柔地注视着他，Charles感觉自己马上就要沦陷在那片银河系中。

      “咚咚咚。”一阵敲门声传来，接着是门锁扭动的声音。

      Charles惊叫一声，差点失去平衡从椅子上翻下来。好在Erik及时将他抱在身上，两人才没一起跌倒。

      “Charles，你在干嘛？”Hank的声音从门外响起，男人拧动把手，发现房间被反锁。

      Charles焦急地想要站起身，但Erik的手臂将他紧紧束缚在身上，无法挣脱。Charles愤怒地向Erik使个眼色，但男人如同任性的儿童般，并不理睬他。

      “没人吗？走的时候也不记得关灯。”当掏钥匙的声音响起时，Charles才意识到事情不妙。作为Shaw教授研究团队的成员，Hank负责实验室各个房间的管理，拥有包括Shaw教授办公室在内一切房间的钥匙。

      “嘿，Hank！我在！”Charles高声喊道，生怕门背面的人听不见。

      “Charles，你怎么还没回去？”Hank疑惑地问道，“出什么事了吗？”

      “没，没事……”Charles喊道，默默地瞅了一眼Erik，“先前在做运动，现在正在换衣服。

      “要一起回去吗？”Hank问道，“我可以开车带你一程。”

      “不，不用了。”Charles紧张地舔舔嘴唇，“我还有工作没有做完……”

      “哦，好吧。”正准备离开时，Hank忽然说道，“我刚刚转发给你的邮件收到了吗？”

      “邮件啊……”面对Erik的顽固，Charles只好一只手拉着办公桌，将旋转椅一点一点挪到桌前。Erik的性器依旧埋在Charles体内，每动一下，都会惊起一股诡异的快感。Charles的下颌搭在旋转椅的靠背上，将自己转向桌面方向。打开电脑，一封新邮件出现在收件栏。

      “看到了。”Charles冲着门外的Hank喊道。

      “一位从埃及过来的投资人后天来我们这里谈项目合作的事情，Shaw教授请你负责具体接待工作。”

      “好，好的。”

      “那我走啦。”

      当走廊里的脚步声确实消失后，Charles才松下一口气。他坐起身，打量着一直搂着自己腰腹的男人，说道：“先前是怎么回事？”

      然而，Erik只是歪着头，在白皙的肩膀上狠狠咬下一排牙印后，才最终松开了他。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

      会议室里，学院副院长正在介绍下一年能源部新项目的申请工作，Charles和Hank坐在前排，认真聆听着关系到他们研究经费的内容。衣兜里的手机震动引起了他的注意，Charles拿出手机，注视着屏幕上显现的文字。

      【人已经送到你办公室——Erik Lehnsherr】

      Charles礼貌性地回复一句谢谢，就又继续记录PPT上的内容。原本，Charles与Shaw教授安排的投资人约定在他办公室见面，但学院下午临时开会，无法脱身，Charles就让自己的学生Erik前往酒店，将客人接到学校里。

      大约半个小时后，会议终于结束，Charles和Hank打一声招呼，连忙冲出会议室，跑回自己的办公室。刚到门口，一股冲鼻的香味就已冲出门缝，弥漫在走廊里。Charles微微皱眉，捂着鼻子打了个喷嚏，待自己的鼻腔完全适应后，才拉住门栓。

      当他推开办公室大门时，一个身着银灰色大衣，头发微卷，留着深色胡茬的中年男人正站在墙边，打量着白板上的化学符号和公式。此时，房间里只有一个人，先前发短信告知的Erik已经不在。听到声响，男人转过身注视着他，眼中流露出一丝惊讶。

      “很抱歉，让你久等了。”Charles忍住打喷嚏的欲望，微笑着走上前，握住男人的右手，说道，“您好，En Sabah Nur 先生，我是Charles Xavier。”

      名叫En Sabah Nur的男人大睁着双眼，嘴角慢慢撇出微笑，双手紧紧握住他的右手，说道，“Xavier博士，没想到你这么年轻……”

      Charles报以礼貌的笑容，请对方坐在办公桌对面的座椅上，自己绕到窗台前，将玻璃打开。新鲜的空气透入室内，让Charles感觉好受很多。期间，男人的视线一直停留在他身上，一双圆滚滚的大眼睛炯炯有神，让Charles感到有些无措。

      他坐回到自己的旋转椅上，双手靠放在桌子上，舔了舔嘴唇，问道，“En Sabah Nur先生，很抱歉Shaw教授最近一段时间都在欧洲交流访学，没有办法和您见面。”

      “没关系，我和Shaw教授是老朋友。”男人微笑着，将椅子向前挪了挪，“之前，Shaw教授告诉我，你是他手下最得力的研究员，牛津大学的博士，我还以为你是和Shaw教授一样的老学究。”

      “没想到Xavier博士不仅年轻有为，还一表人才。”男人继续赞叹道。

      “您过誉了。”Charles勉强挤出一丝笑容，清了清嗓子，“请问您来我们这边，主要想展开哪些合作？”

      “我是一个生意人。”男人一边注视着他，一边将脚边的手提箱拿到Charles的办公桌上。牛皮表面的手提箱十分精致，内里包裹着青蓝色的丝绸面料，卡扣打开，一股更加浓烈的香味扑面而来。一个个精致的玻璃瓶卡放在丝绸面料里的凹槽内，蓝色、粉色、黄色的液体装在玻璃瓶中，闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

      “从事香料生意。”男人说道，“我们埃及拥有世界最好的香料，以及最古老的制香工艺。”

      男人拿起其中一个小瓶，打开瓶盖，一股微微的玫瑰花香扩散在空气中，但很快又和其他味道的香水混合在一起，让Charles不由自主地打了个喷嚏。

      “美国和欧洲很多香水公司都在我们那里采购香料和香精，但是香料的利润和香水的利润根本没法比。”在Charles的要求下，男人将手提箱盖起，放回到腿边，“Xavier博士，我想要创立属于埃及的高端香水品牌！而这需要你的帮助。”

      “我明白了。”Charles点点头，“所以，您需要对香料中化学分子的结构和含量进行测定，用定量化的工业方法改进制造工艺，对吗？”

      “没错！”男人激动说道，“Xavier博士，你真的太聪明了！希望你能帮助我。”

      Charles因为男人的夸奖而无措地舔舔嘴唇，说道，“其实，香水的主要成分是醇酯醛酮这类有机物，而Shaw教授的实验室主要从事无机物的研究，主要是硅、碳这一类。”

      “不过我可以给您介绍研究有机物的Trask教授，他们团队在分析化学领域实力很强，设备也很不错，他们一定能够帮到您。”

      “好的！”男人兴奋地站起身，倾身向前，再次握住Charles的手，说道，“请您费心了。我会在美国待两个月，期间还会来到这里，希望您能多多帮忙。”

      Charles微笑着站起身，陪着对方一起坐电梯到一楼，将男人送上等候在材料实验楼下的加长车。回到办公室，空气里依然弥漫着浓郁的香气，Charles站在门口，将大门敞开，摇晃着木门，希望里面的味道快点扩散。已到午饭时间，学生们从公共实验室里走出，三三两两地结伴去吃饭，在走廊里见到Charles时和他礼貌地打招呼。

      “Kitty！”Charles叫住其中一个女声，问道，“Erik在实验室吗？”

      “Erik上午来了一趟就走了。”名叫Kitty的小个子女生说道，“需要我叫他来找你吗？”

      “不用了。”Charles摇摇头，嘱咐对方赶快去食堂排队。

      看来将En Sabah Nur送到办公室后，Erik就走了。Charles靠在门框上，扶着门把手，兀自摇摆着大门。他的视线落在屋里的办公桌和背后的旋转椅上。几天前那场酣畅淋漓的性爱后，Charles一直没有见过Erik。原本两天一次的网球训练，因为做实验的原因都没有参加。去酒店接客人这件事，Charles也只是通过短信和他的学生沟通。

      虽然Charles不断告诉自己，那一晚和很久之前的那次一样，都只是一夜情，他和Erik是成年人，彼此都清楚，不会有问题，但在内心里，Charles还是隐隐感到一丝愧疚。愧疚什么？因为自己在脆弱的时候，引诱自己的学生发生性关系？亦或是不知不觉中，感觉自己占了学生的便宜？

      他明明清楚两个人的身份差异，却还是稀里糊涂地沉浸在对方的温柔之中。也许Erik只是单纯地想要安慰他，而他却毫无廉耻地扑到自己学生身上，像个很久没有性生活的饥渴男人，虽然事实的确如此。

      Charles轻叹口气，向前靠在大门边缘，却因为肩膀上的疼痛而倒吸一口冷气。那晚，Erik在他左肩咬下的痕迹，此时已经变成紫红色的淤青。那一排白色牙齿将锁骨上方的软肉紧紧咬住，Charles挣扎了很久，Erik才松开他。两人各自在地板上寻找着自己的衣物，彼此沉默不语。最终，也是Erik率先离开，Charles在楼下摩托车声消失后，才关掉灯光，走出办公室。从那之后，Charles再也没见过对方。而原本今天下午的网球训练，Charles依旧因为预约的实验而无法参加。

      也许互不相见，反而是现在最好的选择。不会尴尬，也不会因为对方影响正常的学习生活。毕竟他还是要每两周指导一次对方的学习，而那个男人也要监督他们练球直到感恩节比赛结束。

      时间总会冲淡一切。Charles轻轻笑了笑。也许自己真的多虑了，Erik是个和他一样的大男人，不会那么小心眼，他们依旧能够像过去那样，维持正常的师生关系和教练学员关系。

 

 

* * *

 

      事实证明，Charles的确是多虑了。

      周日上午的网球训练，一切正常如旧。Erik仍然戴着那副黑色墨镜，保持着魔鬼教练冷峻的作风，两人目光相对，只是默默点头致意。在Erik的安排下，俱乐部每个成员两两之间相互组合，通过打比赛的方式检验前期训练成果。为了同时凑齐两对混双和两对男双，Erik也加入了比赛阵营，与其中落单的男选手组成双打组合。两轮下来，场上众人已经筋疲力尽。尽管Erik在比赛中故意放慢节奏，没有发挥全力，但彪悍的球风还是让Charles等人吃不消。无论是哪个人和Erik组合，球场对面的另一对组合都会以惨败告终。

      “天哪！接他的发球，手腕都会疼。”Sean揉着自己的右手，在Charles身边小声抱怨道。

      对此，Charles也深有体会。Erik的发球不仅速度快、角度刁钻，而且其中加了极大的旋转，即使自己侥幸猜到发球落点，但球从地面弹起时因为旋转带来的动量，而弹得非常高，让他不得不退到底线很后的位置，才能碰到来球。Erik的发球局几乎都是以干净利落的ACE和发球直得结束。当轮到他与Erik配合双打时，Charles又会赢得很开心。Erik的大力击球让球网对面的回球质量很差，Charles只用蹲在网前，将软绵绵的回球直接砸向对面球场，就能得分。

      一上午的训练时间，仅仅进行了四轮比赛。Sean和Scott赶着要去上习题课先行离开，Hank也因为预约了实验，而没法吃午饭就得去公共实验中心做准备，Alex要去准备下午的面试，先回宿舍洗澡，Moira也要准备下午的会议，只好先回去。球场上只剩下Charles和Raven在捡球。

      “嘿，Charles，你和教练两个人怎么样了？”Raven用毛巾抹掉额头上的汗水，靠在场地边的护栏上，望着Charles将金黄色的网球一个一个捡到两人的球拍上。

      “什么怎么样？”Charles蹲在地上，气喘吁吁地说道，“没有怎么样啊！”

      “你们两个今天好奇怪。”Raven轻声念叨着，“但又说不上来……”

      Charles无奈地摇摇头，不知道金发女孩脑子里又在瞎想什么。此时，Erik正坐在远处长椅上，神情严肃地在本子上写着什么。Charles一手捧着一个网球拍，将在拍面上堆成金字塔形状的网球端到Erik身旁，倒进球车里。当他正准备继续捡球时，Erik轻唤他的名字，将他叫住。

      “Charles。”Erik抬起眼，将墨镜从鼻梁上取下，深绿色的眼眸注视着他，“过来一下。”

      Charles瞥了一眼在一旁休息的Raven，咽下口水，慢慢坐到Erik身旁。

      “我想听听你的意见。”Erik将本子拿到Charles面前，说道，“这是我排的出场阵容。”

      Charles拿过本子，打量着上面密密麻麻的文字和图画。原来这段时间，Erik一直在认真记录每个人的技术特点和打球习惯，甚至连每一场比赛的得分情况也记录在案，纸页上还图画着不同的场地站位。而在最后一页上，Erik修涂了很多次，最终划定五场比赛的上场人员。

      男单：Wade Wilson；  
      女单：Moira McTaggert；  
      混双：Raven Darkholme & Hank McCoy；  
      第一男双：Alex Summers & Scott Summers；  
      第二男双：Charles Xavier & Sean Cassidy。

      “Wade出任男单……”Charles念叨着。

      见他有些疑惑，Erik解释道：“Wade平时工作太忙，没有时间训练，而双打很大程度上取决于两个人的配合，所以我倾向于让他打单打。而且，Wade的球风比较怪异，即使是高手也容易一时被他唬住。如果A俱乐部让那个半职业的小男孩上男单，Wade取胜的概率更大。”

      Charles点点头，对Erik深思熟虑的结果表示赞同。

      “Moira和Raven，谁打女单结果都差不多。”Charles说道，“而Raven和Hank的情侣组合，在混双方面确实更有优势，他们两人配合得更默契。”

      Erik轻笑一声，说道，“其实，这两场我们是主动放弃。”

      “A俱乐部两位女选手实力太强，在这两个项目上拼没有意义，我们需要力保两场男双。”

      Charles注视着出场名单，Alex和Scott的兄弟组合确实是现有阵容中实力最强的组合。兄弟二人从小就一起练球，配合默契，而且身高臂长，年轻，脚步快，正手威力不容小觑，能够给A俱乐部带来不少麻烦。但Charles和Sean的组合……

      “如果这样，应该安排我和Raven打混双。”Charles说道，“Hank个子比较高，和Sean搭档实力应该更强。”

      “不。”Erik摇摇头，“Hank太过瘦弱，他的接发能力明显比你差，而在男子双打比赛中，发球和接发是最重要的环节。”

      “Sean虽然是个新人，但球风很稳，回球以上旋为主，主动失误很少。”

      “而你。”Erik嘴角浮现一丝笑容，“虽然个子有点矮，但网前截击的手感在所有人中最好。”

      “嘿，不准嘲笑我的身高！”Charles假装愤怒地轻捶Erik的手臂，而Erik也咧起嘴，故意装出很痛的感觉，引得Charles轻声笑了起来。

      “A俱乐部实力很强。”Erik又恢复严肃的表情，“只有Wade和Summers兄弟赢下那两场比赛，我们才有获胜的可能。而最后决战的压力，就在你和Sean身上。”

      “Sean还年轻，场上经验不足，你要承担起领队的责任，鼓励他，引导他。双打比赛的关键是要两个人一条心，坚决执行一致的战略和战术。”

      “我可以信任你吗？”Erik深绿色的眼眸注视着他。

      Charles也回视着对方，微笑点点头。

      远处，Raven正在将角落里的网球用脚踢到这边球场，午后阳光明媚，晒在身上暖暖的，偶尔有落叶飘进天蓝色的球场上，被金黄色的网球撵过，发出清脆的声响。Charles深吸一口新鲜空气，伸展四肢，对着身边的人说道：“这样真好。”

      “什么？”Erik喝下一口瓶装水，疑惑地问道。

      “现在这样。”Charles将本子放回到Erik的大腿上，“我是你的导师，你是我的教练。”

      “这样挺好，对吧？”

      Erik眼中闪现一丝波澜，Charles还没有看清楚，Erik就轻咳一声，取出眼镜，深色墨镜再次将那双绿色眼眸遮挡住。

      “Xavier博士！”这时，两人身后的球场外传来呼唤声。Charles转过身，只见那个名叫En Sabah Nur的埃及商人穿着灰色花格子衬衫，浅色西裤，趴在护栏上朝他们挥手。Charles这时才想起前一天晚上，埃及人打电话约他一起去打高尔夫，被Charles以有网球训练的名义拒绝了。没有想到对方居然出现在网球场边。

      “En Sabah Nur先生。”Charles站起身，望着埃及人从护栏门口进入，朝他们这边走来。人还没到，一股难以言说的香味就已扑面而来。

      Charles眼神落在戴墨镜的男人身上，说道：“这位是Erik Lehnsherr，你们应该已经见过。”

      “是的。”埃及人走到Erik身边，亲切地握住Erik的手，“Lehnsherr先生是你的学生，对吗？”

      Charles舔舔嘴唇，眼神瞟向Erik的方向，最终点点头。Erik依旧一副面无表情的冷峻模样，Charles只好用笑声缓解场面上的尴尬。

      “那么这位美丽的女士是你的女朋友吗？”埃及人目光集中在Raven身上，在Charles解释之前，Raven就抢先说道，“我不是。”

      “Charles目前单身！”

      “Raven！”Charles叹口气，朝金发女孩使个眼色，之后再次恢复标准的微笑，对埃及人说道，“En Sabah Nur先生，请问有什么事情吗？”

      “我的名字不太好念。”埃及人笑嘻嘻地说道，“我给自己取了一个英文名字，叫Apocalypse！”

      Charles用手臂轻戳捂着肚子想笑的Raven，提醒女孩不要失态，之后舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“您清楚Apocalypse是什么意思吗？”

      “我知道。”埃及人说道，“是世界末日的意思，叫这个名字，是不是听起来很bad ass？”

      “没错！非常酷炫又霸道的名字！”Raven最终还是没忍住，扶着Charles的肩膀笑了起来。然而，埃及人并没有感到被冒犯，反而和金发女孩一起嘻嘻哈哈地笑着。Charle无奈地望向Erik，墨镜后的男人仍然一脸严肃。

      Charles只好清清嗓子，问道：“那么，您来这里有什么事情吗？”

      “叫我Apocalypse，Charles。”埃及男人注视着他。

      Charles轻皱眉头，但对方专注诚恳的眼神最终还是让他念叨出，“Apocalypse，有什么事情吗？”

      “没事。”埃及人微笑道，“只是周末没事干，你是我在这里唯一的朋友，只好来找你了。”

      “这样啊。”Charles轻咬嘴唇，有些无奈地说道，“很抱歉，最近工作太忙，还要备战网球比赛，确实没有时间。”

      “我可以给你们帮忙。”埃及人睁着一双大眼睛，“干什么都可以。”

      “这恐怕……”

      “可以啊！”Raven拉住Charles的手臂，将他的话语打断，“我和Charles等下要去采购比赛装备，你要来嘛？”

      “太好了！”埃及人兴奋地说道，“已经中午了，允许我请几位一起吃顿午饭，然后再去采购好吗？”

      “Raven！”

      金发女孩再次无视Charles的暗示，开心地转过身，对站在一旁的Erik说道，“教练，你也一起吧？我们需要专业意见。”

      出乎意料地，先前一直默不作声的Erik很爽快就答应了Raven的邀请。事已至此，Charles也不便反对。一行人将球包放回实验室后，就乘坐Apocalypse租用的加长车前往城市另一端的购物中心。一路上，埃及商人都在滔滔不绝地和Raven讲述他的发家史，Charles和Erik安静地坐在后排座位上。Charles因为车内浓郁的香气而有些不适，头晕恶心，直到头顶天窗开启后，才终于松下一口气。望向伸手调节天窗的Erik，Charles轻声道谢。

      在Raven的强烈要求下，他们来到商场里最豪华的一家日式餐厅。金发女孩一直向往来这里大吃一顿，如今终于如愿。饭后，一行人来到贩卖体育运动装备的折扣店，为感恩节比赛挑选队服。折扣店规模很大，品牌众多，很快众人就分散开来。

      “Raven！”Charles凑到在女士服装专区的Raven身边，说道，“你明明知道中午是别人请吃饭，怎么还挑那么贵的地方？”

      “就是有人请客才去的啊。”Raven笑嘻嘻地说道，“自己掏钱的话，我可不舍得。”

      Charles无奈地摇摇头，“你不知道他是Shaw教授的老朋友吗？如果他不高兴，告诉Shaw教授，倒霉的可是我和Hank。”

      “噢，Charles，他开心还来不及呢，怎么会不高兴？”Raven向他抛去一个意味深长的眼神。

      “什么意思？”

      “Hi，Charles！”

      就在这时，先前一直在试衣间里的Apocalypse穿着一件黑白相间、斑马纹图案的T恤朝他走来。Charles和Raven目瞪口呆地望着对方身上的大块条纹，只感觉眼前一阵眩晕。

      “怎么样，啊？”埃及人站在Charles身前，原地转一圈，自我感觉非常不错。

      “OMG！”Raven毫不客气地说道，“我感觉自己在非洲大草原！”

      Charles咬紧嘴唇，努力忍住想笑的冲动。Apocalypse身上所穿T恤的条纹并不是直线型的纹路，而是弯弯曲曲，交错重叠在一起，确实很像斑马身上的图案。真的穿这件衣服上场比赛，倒是能给站在拦网对面的对手造成不小的心理压力，让对方感到眩晕和不适。

      然而，为了不打击Apocalypse的积极性，Charles还是点点头，微笑着说道，“还不错，可以再看看其他款式。”

      Apocalypse离开后，更衣室的另一边，Erik也掀开帘子走了出来。Erik上身穿着一件粉色T恤，白色短裤，脚上穿着鲜艳的荧光红网球鞋，一出现就吸引全场目光。

      “呃……”Charles和Raven都陷入了沉思。Erik默默走到一旁，取下印有牛头标志的白色帽子，戴在头上，目光移向他们这里。

      “This is so gay！”Raven最终没有忍住，在他耳边小声说道。

      原本，这一身装扮太过亮丽扎眼，粉色、红色也不太适合作为男运动员的服装。但Erik高大强健的身材将粉色T恤很好地撑起，布料包裹着纤长的腰身，白色短裤显得臀部更加挺翘，而荧光色的网球鞋让整个人增添不少英气。

      “天哪！这两个人的品位一个比一个差！”Raven感慨道。

      “其实我觉得这一套还好……”Charles舔舔嘴唇，自顾自地嘟囔着，好在Raven并没有听到。

      最终，在金发女孩的强烈要求下，他们选择了没有太多图案的深蓝色T恤作为上衣，白色短裤，鞋子却选择了Erik喜欢的荧光红网球鞋。因为根据Erik的经验，这双鞋做工比较好，又软又舒适，不磨脚，鞋底也很耐磨，而Raven显然认为衣服的颜色比鞋子的颜色更重要。金发女孩为自己和Moira挑选了天蓝色的连体网球裙，是某一年澳网赛场的最佳服装。天蓝配深蓝，X网球俱乐部的队服正式定样。

 

 

* * *

 

      随着比赛一天一天临近，俱乐部每个人都将更多精力花费在备战中。除了球场上的技术训练，闲暇时，Erik也会带领他们几位男士到健身房，展开高强度的肌肉训练。Charles和Sean的组合也随着模拟比赛而变得更加默契，两人的比分与Summers兄弟之间的差距越来越小。

      与此同时，装备采购那天过后，Charles开始不断收到来自埃及商人各种各样礼物。第一周，是大捧大捧的玫瑰花，从红色、白色、粉色到香槟色，甚至还有一束蓝色花朵。Charles的办公室已经插满了鲜花，时不时有路过的女同学伸着脑袋望向屋里，叽叽喳喳地调侃着。

      就连Raven也没有见识过这样的阵仗，一边坐在窗边修剪枝叶，一边念叨着：“那个人还真是财大气粗啊！”

      Charles摇摇头。每次有鲜花送到他的办公室后，Charles都会主动联系Apocalypse，对他表示感谢，并要求他不要再送花。然而埃及人表示那仅仅是为了对Charles的帮助表达谢意，没有其他意思，只希望Charles能够接受他的感谢。

      也许是因为对方身上的味道让他感到不适，Charles甚至感觉那些鲜花也弥漫着属于埃及男人的味道。第二周的鲜花再送到时，Charles都会要求女同学将花朵拿到学生实验室，放在公共空间做摆设。

      第三周时，鲜花终于不再出现。然而一个中午，Charles还是在自己办公桌上发现一个正方形的大纸箱，纸箱中还时不时传来诡异的声响。在Raven的催促下，Charles打开纸箱，一条竖着大耳朵，黄白相间的柯基犬正趴在纸箱中的笼子里，两只黑溜溜的大眼睛注视着他。

      “天哪！太可爱了！”Raven迫不及待地打开笼子，将吐着舌头的小狗抱进怀里，娇声娇气地说道，“Charles，你看，他多乖啊！”

      “是蛮可爱的。”Charles用手指轻抚小狗的额头，狗狗粉嫩的舌头舔上他的指尖，痒痒得，逗得Charles轻声笑了起来。然而，没过多久，Charles就感到鼻腔不适，最终还是没有忍住打了个喷嚏。

      “可惜我对动物毛发过敏。”Charles捂着口鼻说道。虽然一直很喜欢小动物，但从小到大，Charles因为过敏的原因从来没有养过宠物。

      而不知道什么原因，Apocalypse送给他的礼物总是让他鼻子难受。

      “把他给我吧，亲爱的Charles！”Raven一只手抱着小狗，一只手摇晃着Charles的手臂，水汪汪的大眼睛像小狗一样，向他乞求道。

      “在Apocalypse从加州回来前，你可以先养着，但之后要把礼物退回。”Charles无奈地摇摇头。

 

 

* * *

 

      随着时间流逝，校园已进入深秋，日出时间也比过去晚了许多，清晨出门锻炼需要穿上长袖长裤进行保暖。

      距离感恩节比赛只有整整一周的时间，周日上午的训练课程结束后，教练Erik要求学员在接下来的一周里保持良好的身体状况，不用剧烈运动，只需要热身保持手感。

      和众人打招呼分别后，Charles一个人将散落在各处的网球捡进球车里。只有一周时间，就要走上赛场，但是Charles感觉自己的发球手感不太好，一发进球率不高，二发为了不失误，攻击性会下降很多。趁着中午天气暖和，Charles决定好好调整一下发球。

      连续在一区发了二十个球，却只有十一个进入发球区内，这样的进球率在比赛中十分危险。男双比赛本来就竞争激烈，分分必得，如果在自己的发球局里发出双误，会将优势葬送。然而，越是心急，手臂上的肌肉却越发僵硬，一筐球练下来，Charles的胳膊几乎快要抬不起来。

      这时，一只宽大的手掌握住了他的右臂，Charles惊呼一声，在发现身后的人是Erik时，才松下一口气。Erik不知道什么时候又回到球场，Charles也不清楚对方看着自己练球看了多久。

      “肌肉太紧了。”Erik的手指按在他的肌肉轮廓上，另一只手从他腋下滑过，顺着手臂而下，拉住他的手指，帮他甩动右臂，放松肌肉。

      “这么紧，肌肉反而没有力量。”Charles在Erik手指的按压下忍不住惊叫出声，然而对方并没有因为他的惨叫而放松力度。

      “这样下去你会受伤的。”Erik显然因为他不科学的训练方法而有些生气，Charles低着头，咬住嘴唇，不再出声。

      Erik轻叹口气，从Charles手中拿过球拍，捡起地上的一颗网球，说道：“发球的关键是节奏。”

      Erik将球在地面上拍三下，低下身望着他，“为什么很多职业球员发球前会有一些固定动作，就是为了通过这些动作找到训练时的节奏。”

      “抛球，侧身，下蹲，跳起，挥拍，所有动作都是连贯的，发力也是连贯的。”

      Erik左手抛球，跳起挥拍动作都如对方所讲述的那样，无比流畅和连贯，击出的球也刚好砸在发球区外角边线。望着对方灵活矫健的身姿，Charles真的很羡慕，然而同样的动作到了自己这里，就变得无比别扭。

      Erik站在他身后，一只手握着他的左手手腕，另一只手握住他拿球拍的那只手掌，拉着Charles的双臂，帮他纠正动作。

      “首先是准备动作。”Erik的声音拂过耳畔，Charles紧张地咽下口水，跟随着对方指引，左膝半弯，身体下倾，双手拉在身前。

      Erik的胸口将Charles完全笼罩着，沉重的呼吸扫过他的面颊，Charles只感到口干舌燥。

      “放松！”Erik的嘴唇离开他的耳畔，Charles深吸一口气，努力调整肩膀上的肌肉。

      Erik终于满意，引导着他的手臂和身躯，做出后仰拉拍的动作。Charles左手举在高处，做出抛球的动作，双腿膝盖弯曲，躯干后仰，握拍的手臂将球拍平行拉到身侧。

      “肩膀！侧身！”Erik双手握住他的肩膀，将他扭转不够的肩膀拉过。男人的手指很不巧地碰到左肩处的淤伤，Charles惊叫一声，失去重心，向后跌进Erik的怀抱中。Erik的身躯硬挺着，为失去平衡的Charles提供支撑。

      “很抱歉……”Charles扶着Erik的手臂站起身，咬住嘴唇，重新作出拉拍的姿势。

      Erik清了清嗓子，继续说道，“腿部和腰部的肌肉都要绷紧，他们是力量的来源。”Erik的手掌握住他的腰，“胯部向前顶出。”

      Erik在身后搂着他的胯骨，引导他做出侧身向前的动作。不知不觉间，Erik灼热的呼吸又洒在他的后颈上。虽然看不到身后人，但Charles感觉Erik的胸口似乎一直贴着他的后背。

      “很好！”Erik似乎对他的动作比较满意，向后退开，给Charles留下足够的空间，让他完成接下来的跳跃和挥拍动作。之后的动作确实比先前流畅很多，Charles感觉到没有耗费太多的力气就完成了发球动作。

      两人一起将散落在场地里的网球捡进球车，让他进行发球练习。午后阳光依然耀眼，球场上只有他们两个人，整个校园都沉浸在宁静的氛围中。Charles用白色护腕抹掉脸上的汗水，回忆着Erik指导他的姿势，将黄色网球一个一个抛起，砸向对面的场地。进球率明显有所上升，而且球速比先前更快。Charles兴奋地欢呼起来，然而Erik对于他的进步似乎并不满意，不时让他定住动作，再做细微调整。

      “节奏感！节奏感！”Erik再次从身后握住他的双臂，“发球和跳舞本质上是一样的，需要依靠连贯的发力。”

      Charles轻叹口气，任由Erik摆弄自己的身躯，感慨道，“你应该从来没见过这么笨的学生吧。”

      “的确没见过！”Erik来到他身前，用手指抬起Charles的下颌，强调道，“双眼要注视球的方向。”

      “膝盖弯得不够！”

      “肩膀拉开不够！”

      “你的重心在哪里！”

      “我……我要坚持不住了……”在Charles力竭向后仰倒的那一刻，Erik快步向前，一只手拉住他的手臂，另一只手搂住他的后颈，将Charles用力拉进自己怀中。

      球拍摔在地面上，但Charles却没有像预想那样躺倒在球场上，而是整个人趴进Erik的胸口。Erik汗湿的T恤就在他眼前，Charles的牙齿甚至碰到对方手臂上的肌肤，一股咸咸的味道从舌尖蔓延。

      Charles喘着粗气，想要站起身，却被Erik的手臂圈住，无法站稳。两人上半身紧贴，胸口随着呼吸上下起伏。Charles只感觉空气温度越来越高，心脏在胸腔中快速跳动着。

      “Erik……”

      “别动……”Erik的呼吸倾洒在他的耳边。

      “让我抱抱你……”

      湿润的嘴唇沿着耳廓向下画着弧线，慢慢来到他的脸颊，一种熟悉的情绪在心中蔓延，让他不自觉地闭上了双眼。Erik身上黏黏的，汗水夹杂着对方特有的味道，让Charles即兴奋又羞涩。衣服布料的那一面，就是那些线条精致的肌肉纤维，那些曾经无数次出现在梦里的鲜活肉体。Erik的手掌慢慢没入他的发隙，轻轻摩挲着，将Charles的面容从自己肩膀上抬起。深绿色的眼眸饱含深情，仿佛望进他的灵魂，令他全身失去活动能力。那张英俊的面容离他越来越近，潜藏在心中的欲火马上就要点燃。

      忽然响起的手机铃音打破了午后的宁静，理智瞬间回归大脑，Charles用力将Erik推开，目光下意识地扫向四周。好在此刻球场上只有他们两人，边上的道路也没有行人经过。Charles喘着粗气，慢慢走到长椅边，接起电话。

      “Charles！你在做什么呢？我已经从加州回来了。”埃及商人的声音从电话那头传来，“没事的话，我来找你？”

      “不，我现在很忙。”Charles的目光落在Erik身上，Erik背对着他，依旧站在先前的地方，没有任何反应。

      “Apocalypse，如果没有什么事情的话，我们还是不要见面了。”Charles说道，“请你把酒店地址发给我，我会把您送给我的东西寄到那个地址。”

      “怎么了？”电话那一端，Apocalypse显然因为Charles的反应而有些震惊，“我做错了什么吗？”

      “没有，你很好！”Charles说道，“只是，我目前不想考虑开展新感情。”

      “很抱歉！”

      电话中的男人沉默很久，之后说道，“没关系，我理解。”

      “如果给你带来了困扰，我也很抱歉。”Apocalypse说道，“后天，我就要回埃及了。东西请你收下，就当是对帮助过我的朋友的心意。”

      “希望在走之前，能够与你共进晚餐。明天晚上，可以吗？”

      “明天是周一，我第二天早上还要上课，时间恐怕……”

      “Charles，求你了。”Apocalypse乞求道，“只是最后的告别，好吗？”

      Charles轻叹口气，最终还是答应了对方的请求，“好，明天晚上见。”

      挂断电话后，Charles蹲下身，将手机放回球包里。身后传来隐隐的脚步声，不用转身，Charles也知道身后的人是谁。

      “不要去。”Erik低沉的声音响起。

      Charles从地面站起，回身注视着面前的男人。此刻，Erik眼眶微红，双眸充斥着愤怒的情绪，先前的柔情已不在。

      “你说什么？”Charles问道。

      “不要去！”Erik向前一步，健壮的身材犹如一座大山笼罩在他面前。

      心中一股难以名状的怒火瞬间点燃，Charles深吸一口气，对着面前的男人说道：“你只是我的网球教练。”

      “其他事情与你无关。”

      背起球包，Charles红着眼睛，急匆匆地跑离球场。一大团云朵遮挡住阳光，先前的暖意都已消失不见，阵阵寒风刮起，将强留在树枝上的最后一片黄叶吹落。

 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力描写，NC17

        周一晚上，当Charles赶到本地最豪华的酒店二楼餐厅时，邀请他一聚的埃及人已经在紧邻落地窗的餐桌边等候多时。Apocalypse穿着一身银灰色西服，领口打着深色领结，嘴边的胡子刮得很干净，显得更加年轻。与对方精心准备的装束相比，栗色风衣下，Charles只穿了一件淡紫色衬衫和普通西裤，在优雅高级的餐厅中，有些格格不入。埃及人在见到Charles时，脸上露出喜悦的笑容，在服务生行动之前，率先走到对面座位，为Charles拉开椅子。

        Charles道声谢，在埃及人坐回对面后，对他礼貌一笑。餐厅正中央的舞台上，穿着银色礼服的青年演奏着悠扬舒缓的钢琴曲，餐桌上紫色的蜡烛摇曳着微光，隐隐的花草香在空气中蔓延。淡黄色的液体流入高脚杯中，Apocalypse举起酒杯，向Charles致意。

        “你能来，我很开心，Charles。”埃及人说道。

        “感谢你的邀请。”Charles礼貌地回应道，咽下一口清凉的酒液。起泡酒有一种独特的味道，喝过以后，唇齿间都弥漫着淡淡的花香。

        看出他的疑惑，Apocalypse轻笑着，说道：“这是我们公司调香师调制出来的香槟酒，加入了可食用的香精，以后会作为新产品主推欧美市场。你觉得味道怎么样？”

        “不错。”Charles又喝下一口，点点头，“这种创新产品真的很好，希望您的事业一切顺利。”

        “谢谢。”Apocalypse深色的眼眸注视着他，“感谢你这段时间的帮助，Charles。”

        “您客气了。”Charles目光转向窗外，注视着街道上来来往往的车辆，“您是Shaw教授的老朋友。而且，其实我也没有帮上什么忙。”

        “叫我Apocalypse。”埃及人说道，目光依旧落在他的身上，“我希望，自己也能成为你的朋友。”

        “我们是朋友吗，Charles？”

        “当然。”Charles的视线转向对方，“如果以后，您有其他科研方面的疑问，都可以联系我，我会尽己所能给您帮助。”

        “谢谢你，Charles。”Apocalypse微笑着举起杯，“为我们的友情干杯。”

        伴随着柔和的钢琴乐曲，他们一边吃着精致的菜品，一边有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。Apocalypse和他讲述自己这段时间在美国几个大城市寻找到的投资人和合作伙伴，Charles对生意上的事情不感兴趣，只是礼貌性地回应着。

        对于Charles来说，这个略显尴尬的约会已经过去大半。第二天晚上，Apocalypse就会搭乘飞机离开美国，至少很长一段时间不会再来他们这座小城市。Charles唯一能做的，就是礼貌又不失风度地与Shaw教授的这位老朋友告别。前一天中午电话中的拒绝，让Charles多多少少感到有些惭愧。虽然自己曾经和对方表示过自己的心意，但通过电话拒绝他人的感情并不是一个礼貌的方式。好在晚餐过程中，Apocalypse并没有提起两人之间的事情，他们就像普通朋友一般，聊着彼此的工作和生活。

        服务生将餐盘撤下，换上最后一道甜点。点缀着淡奶油的蓝莓慕斯蛋糕吃在嘴中格外香甜，新鲜爽口的蓝莓酱让他想到曾经吃过的纸杯蛋糕。就在此时，餐桌上的手机震动起来，屏幕中显示出Erik Lehnsherr的名字。

        “不好意思，去下洗手间。”Charles拿起手机站起身，因为猛然站立有些头晕眼花，但还是向对方表示没事，一个人慢慢走出餐厅。

        “Erik？”

        “Charles。”Erik低沉的声音从手机中传来，“你还好吗？”

        “什么？”Charles疑惑地问道，“我很好啊。”

        “你下午没有来训练。”Erik在电话中说道，“也没来实验室。”

        “嗯。”Charles低声应道，“因为晚上有约会，所以没有参加训练。”

        “你还是去了。”虽然看不到对方的表情，但仅仅从语气中，Charles还是感觉到了对方的不快。

        “嗯。只是吃个晚饭。”Charles说道，“Apocalypse明天就回国了，给朋友送行而已。”Charles也不清楚自己为何要和自己的学生解释那么多，但为了让对话快点结束，回到餐厅里，Charles还是耐下性子和对方解释。

        “你在哪？”Erik低声问道。

        Charles告诉了对方酒店名称，而电话那头的Erik忽然沉默下来。

        “Erik？”Charles疑惑地询问道，“你还在吗？”

        “我来接你。”Erik说道。

        “不，不用了，我可以自己坐车回家。”Charles焦急地说道，“你不要过来，Erik。”

        “为什么？”

        面对这个问题，Charles一时语塞，竟想不出好的理由。

        “我这边很快就结束，你从学校赶来，我已经走了。”Charles说道，“不用麻烦你了。”

        “你就那么不想看到我吗？”冷冰冰的话语从手机中传来。

        “我……”Charles咬住嘴唇，“我不是这个意思……”

        “那就等着我！”话音刚落，电话就被挂断。

        Charles靠在走廊墙壁上，轻叹口气。周日中午从球场仓皇逃走，之后一整天，Charles都躺在公寓的大床上，并没有去学校。学校对于他这样的青年研究员没有固定的工作时间要求，可以根据自己的意愿自由安排，只要不耽误上课和会议就行。

        浑浑噩噩地躺了一天，Charles的精神好了许多，至少足够他应付晚上的约会。然而，那一边和Apocalypse还没有彻底告别，另一边，他的学生又急匆匆地想要见他。他不清楚自己的大脑是否能够同时处理如此复杂的问题。

        十分钟后，回到餐厅，Charles向Apocalypse表示歉意，说明自己还有事情要处理，恐怕要提前结束他们的约会。

        Apocalypse因为他的忽然告别有些震惊，失落的表情都写在脸上。但在商场纵横多年的埃及商人很快恢复平静，微笑着站起身，将两人面前的酒杯倒满，举杯说道：“希望以后我们还能再相会，Charles。”

        Charles也举起酒杯，将玻璃杯中的起泡酒一饮而下。甜美的花香从唇齿间流出，Charles只感觉胸口一阵燥热。他清了清嗓子，将衬衣领口的第一颗纽扣解开。起泡酒的味道确实不错，自己今晚喝了不少，此刻有些头晕眼花，不胜酒力。

        这时，一只手掌从餐桌对面伸来，拉住他放在桌面上的左手。Apocalypse目光温柔地注视着他，一双深色的大眼睛闪烁着光芒。

        “Charles，我真的舍不得离开你。”Apocalypse轻轻揉捏着他的手背。

        Charles连忙收回自己的左手，双手放在餐桌下的膝盖上。他紧张地舔舔嘴唇，望向对方，说道：“Apocalypse，很抱歉，我说过的，自己目前并不想发展新的感情关系。”

        “我知道。”Apocalypse向后靠回椅背，将系在领口的领结松开，“我也很理解。”

        “但我们之间不需要投入感情。”埃及男人轻笑起来，“你们美国人不喜欢对感情太过认真，习惯松散的生活。”

        “我们也可以如此。”Apocalypse说道，“只用享受肉体的欢愉。”

        埃及男人的话语让Charles沉默良久。“所以，你只是想找一个炮友？”

        “不。”Apocalypse解释道，“我真的很喜欢你，Charles。但是如果你不想投入感情，我也可以接受。”

        “你可以只把我当成一夜情对象。”

        望着对方异常诚恳的眼神，Charles只感到有些可笑。他摇摇头，淡淡地说道：“不好意思，我对于做炮友这件事并不感兴趣。”

        “噢，得了吧。”Apocalypse脸上露出嘲讽的表情，“你们美国人不是喜欢和很多人乱搞吗？”

        “你敢说自己没有和陌生人上过床吗？”

        “你喝多了，En Sabah Nur先生，早点回酒店休息吧。”Charles咬着嘴唇，努力压制住内心中的怒火。Apocalypse的无礼让他下定决心不再逗留。从餐桌边站起身，一阵强烈的眩晕向他袭来，Charles扶着身边的椅背，才没让自己歪倒在服务生身上。

        “你也喝多了。”埃及人从服务生那里取来Charles的风衣，上前想要搀扶他，被Charles甩来的手臂拒绝。

        不用照镜子，Charles也知道自己现在的状态有多不好。胸口一阵阵发热，心脏跳动加速，眼前的景象时而清晰时而模糊。仅仅喝了一些起泡酒，就算他的酒量再不好，也不应该醉成这样。Charles扶着走廊墙壁，一步一步挪到电梯边，Apocalypse则一直不紧不慢地跟在他身后，抢先一步帮Charles按下电梯按钮。

        仿佛等了一个世纪般，电梯轿厢终于停在他们面前。Apocalypse迈进电梯，用手臂帮他挡住欲将关闭的电梯门。Charles斜靠在电梯角落里，闭上双眼，呼吸急促，额头上冒着冷汗，胃里止不住地恶心。然而，状态再不好，Charles还是意识到电梯并没有向下运行，而是径直朝上，向更高的楼层而去。

        “我要去一楼！”Charles睁开眼，对着站在按钮板前的男人说道。

        “你现在状态不好。”Apocalypse嘴角流露出笑意，“先到房间里休息一下。”

        Charles气愤地喘着粗气，撑起身体，起身去按一楼按钮。然而，他的手指并没有触碰到面板，Apocalypse的手掌就将他拉住。不知为何，此刻埃及男人的力量显得异常巨大，Apocalypse一用力，将Charles整个身体拉进怀中。男人的双手在他身后胡乱摩挲着，一只手掌摸向他的臀部，用力揉捏着。Charles惊叫起来，但手臂仿佛失去力量，两腿酸软，就连舌头也有些打结，只能发出含混不清的声音。

        Apocalypse的嘴唇啃咬着他的耳朵，发出满足的叹息声。男人身上强烈的香气让他胃里更加难受，Charles集中起所有的力量，用手肘坚硬的骨骼戳向对方下巴。一声惨叫，Apocalypse终于松开了他，而此时电梯也停在了某一层，Charles艰难地扶着门框，向外走出。

        遍布客房的走廊里空无一人，刚一迈出电梯，Charles就被一股巨大的力量从身后拉住头发。没等他反应过来，Charles的额头就被砸在电梯金属门上，腹部的一记重击让他弯着腰跪倒在地毯上。

        “你这个小贱人！”Apocalypse舔舔嘴唇，脸上露出愤怒又兴奋的表情，“力气还不小。”

        头部和腹部的伤痛让他意识越发不清晰，双手趴在地上不住地干呕。Apocalypse拉着他的胳膊，想要将他拖走，而Charles唯一能做的只有咬紧牙关，将重力施加在相反方向。

        此时此刻，他意识到自己恐怕已经陷入对方的圈套。也许那瓶精油调制的起泡酒本身添加了麻醉性药物，亦或者在他出去接电话时，对方在他的酒杯里加了不好的东西。

        他想尖叫，想要引起其他住客的注意，但是嗓子仿佛也被麻醉，只能发出沉重的喘息声。

        Apocalypse单膝跪在他身前，一只手捧起Charles迷醉的面容，狠狠咬住他的嘴唇，直到铁锈般的味道在口腔中蔓延，男人才放开他。

        “博士亲起来，好像也没什么特别的。”Apocalypse在他耳边轻声说道。

        “不知道操起来怎么样。”

        一阵眩晕过后，Charles意识到自己脑袋朝下，身体被Apocalypse扛在肩膀上，一步一步向着走廊深处走去。Apocalypse一只手环着他的腰，另一只手继续在他臀部色情地揉捏着。

        Charles内心中的尖叫最终只能化为无声的眼泪，房门开启的声音在身后响起，Charles抽泣着闭上了双眼。

        然而，又一阵头晕目眩，Charles只感觉身上的关节被撞击了一般，很疼。羊毛地毯的味道从鼻腔渗入，Charles缓缓睁开双眼，发现自己此刻正趴在走廊地毯上，斜后方传来混乱的吼叫声，似乎有人在呼喊救命。Charles强加起精神，努力将自己身体从地面撑起，但试了几次，都没有成功。无论如何，这是他唯一的逃跑机会，他必须振作起来。

        “Charles……”

        “Charles……”

        熟悉的声音在身后响起，Charles的身体被翻转过来，一张英俊的面孔越来越清晰。

        Erik……

        Erik的眼中充满担忧，手掌抚上他的脸颊，口中不断呼唤着他的名字。Charles依旧无法出声，只能紧紧咬住嘴唇，注视着面前的男人。Erik告诉他不要担心，之后将他横抱起，向着走廊另一端走去。脑袋枕在Erik的肩膀上，双手紧紧环绕着对方的脖颈，Charles终于松下最后一口气，放任自己的意识堕入深深的黑暗中。

 

* * *

 

 

        一阵燥热让他睁开了双眼。黑暗中，Charles躺在大床上，头顶吊灯熟悉的造型让他意识到这是自己的卧室。他侧过身，借着窗外隐隐的灯光，拿起床头柜上的水杯，一饮而尽。

        忍受着头脑中的眩晕，Charles从床边站起，慢慢向卫生间踱去。温暖的淋浴水缓解了肌肤上的黏腻感，Charles沉浸在舒适的热水中。手指拂过脑后的头发时，一股撕裂的疼痛感袭来。Charles倒吸一口冷气，手指碰到的一小块皮肤似乎只有肿胀的头皮，原先的头发被硬生生扯掉。热水下，Charles扶着浴室墙，早先的记忆慢慢浮现。

        他依稀记得Erik将他从酒店走廊抱起，耳中传来汽车发动机的轰鸣声，Erik将他搂进怀中，在他耳边轻声安慰着。之后，戴着蓝色口罩的护士撑开他的眼睛，手电筒的亮光晃得他很难受。再之后，男人白皙的脖颈出现在眼前，Charles趴在Erik的背上，在轻轻的晃动下，再次陷入昏睡。

        手掌抹去镜子上的雾水，Charles注视着肚脐上方隐隐的红痕，Apocalypse那一拳力量不小，让他至今依然胃部难受。相对地，左肩膀上的牙印已经不再明显，依稀可见粉红色的印记。Charles换上新的内裤和棉质的短袖T恤。床头柜上的时钟显示此时已过午夜两点，Charles一边用毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭头发，避免碰到伤口，一边拿着水杯，向客厅踱去。

        刚拉开卧室门，一阵低沉的呼噜声引起了Charles的注意。借助着窗外的灯光，Charles看到沙发阴影中似乎有东西在动。Charles屏住呼吸，慢慢向客厅中央移去。阴影中，Erik头枕靠枕，仰面平躺在长条形的沙发上，睡得很香甜。Erik只穿着四角短裤和一件薄薄的T恤，一双大长腿伸在沙发外面。

        Charles将水杯放回到餐桌上，从衣柜取回一张薄毯，跪在沙发边，轻轻盖好。Erik微微皱起眉头，嘴里发出含混不清的呓语，没过多久，又恢复了均匀平缓的呼吸。

        Charles斜靠在沙发边，脑袋轻轻枕上Erik的胸口。强有力的心跳声在耳边响起，Charles注视着Erik平静的睡容，只希望时间能停止在这一刻。

        为什么，为什么眼前这个人那么美好。线条俊朗的面容，纤薄的嘴唇，性感的胡茬和下巴，肌肉轮廓分明的手臂，细长又健壮的腰身，还有那双大长腿。这样英俊的男人，无论是谁，都会喜欢吧。

        Charles双臂环住Erik的身躯，嘴唇慢慢来到领口。混合着汗水的体味让他呼吸急促，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔上裸露在外的肌肤。

        为什么，为什么这个男人又那么温柔。坚实的臂弯，总是将他紧紧护在胸口。失去意识前的那一刻，Charles下意识地只想抱紧Erik的脖颈。因为他知道，只要有他在，自己就能安心，不用恐惧，不用害怕。

        这时，宽大又粗糙的手掌抚上他的后脑，Charles抬起眼，注视着黑暗中那双眼眸。

        “有没有感觉好一些？”Erik舔舔嘴唇，睡眼朦胧，嘴角挂着慵懒的笑容。

        Erik的手指在他湿润的短发流连，想要爱抚，又不敢过多碰触，生怕碰到脑后的伤口。

        Charles闭上双眼，嘴唇向前，轻咬Erik颈上肌肤，喃喃着，“不好。”

        “一点都不好。”

        掀开男人身上的薄毯，在Erik目光注视下，Charles退回到腹部，将对方T恤拉开，用力啃咬眼前微微鼓起的腹肌。火热的气息让Erik的身体颤抖起来，Charles顺着对方凹凸有致的曲线，将脑袋直接伸进T恤下摆中。Erik深灰色的上衣罩在Charles头上，狭小的空间空气稀薄，浓重的窒息感却让他更加兴奋。

        那些结实紧致的肉块就在眼前，Charles扶着对方的细腰，一点一点向上舔舐。Erik的胸口上下起伏，咚咚咚的心跳声显得格外清晰。Charles迫切地伸出舌头，将左胸口的深色乳头含进嘴里。感觉到身下男人肌肉紧绷，Charles坏笑一声，又将嘴唇移向另一侧，用舌尖来回挑逗小小的凸点。

        Erik咒骂一句，拽住上衣下摆，将灰色T恤从头顶褪去。上方束缚不在，Charles吞咽下口水，向前一冲，整个人直接趴到Erik身上。两具身躯纠缠在一起，Charles捧着Erik的面颊，沿着脖颈向上，舔过胡茬，最终来到那双纤薄性感的嘴唇。Erik略显干燥的唇瓣在Charles的啃咬下变得格外湿润，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角而下。但Charles依然感到不足够，他想要将身下人全部吃进嘴里。

        Erik的双手覆在Charles后背，手掌伸入棉质T恤中，将Charles紧紧抱在身上。他们的双腿缠在一起，身下的硬物隔着内裤摩擦着，让Charles在Erik口中不自觉地呻吟起来。Erik的手掌再次来到他的脑后，腰腹一用力，将趴在上方的Charles压到自己身下。

        黑暗里，Erik居高临下地注视着他，眼中闪烁着火热的光芒，嘴角咧出一个巨大的笑容。Charles紧张地咽下口水，在Erik俯身亲吻他时，感受到那两排白牙的啃咬。Erik双手按着他的手臂，将Charles禁锢在身下，嘴唇沿着他的脖颈一点一点向下亲吻着。在Erik的撩拨下，Charles胸口两侧的微微凸起两个圆点，而Erik的嘴唇也毫不客气地舔上那里，将Charles胸口的衣物打湿。

        靠在身后的靠枕上，Charles注视着对方一点一点向他身下而去。Erik将他双腿分开，整个人跪坐在Charles两腿间，舌尖慢慢向下，最终在他的小腹处停留下来。Charles不明所以地张望着，Erik抬起眼注视着他，嘴角勾起诡异的笑容。一阵微弱的挤压感伴随着过电般的快感从下体传来，Charles大睁着双眼，却发现Erik正低着头，隔着内裤，用自己硬挺的鼻梁轻戳他身下的硬物。

        过往的记忆瞬间涌入脑海，两个月前从兄弟会的派对逃走时，Charles曾经因为这份尴尬而让两个人一起摔到草地上。

        “Oh，God！”Charles的脸颊瞬间变得通红，连忙用双手捂住脸，羞愧得恨不得将脑袋埋进沙发里。

        Erik口中发出一阵轻笑，向上趴在Charles的胸口，将他的双臂拉开，舌尖舔上Charles烧得火热的面颊。

        “害羞啦？”Erik同样火热的呼吸洒在他的脸上。他的下巴被上方的男人微微抬起，让他的目光只能注视自己。

        “你害羞的样子真可爱。”话音刚落下，Erik又俯下身，吻上他的嘴唇。Erik的舌尖在他的口腔中肆意挑逗着，Charles只感觉周围的空气越来越稀薄，身上的皮肤热得发烫。

        几十秒后，Erik终于放过他的双唇，伸手将T恤从他头顶褪下。两人都只穿着一件轻薄的四角裤，Erik双手撑在上方，火热的目光停留在他的身体上，让Charles感到口干舌燥。Erik的身躯慢慢压下，将Charles挤在自己身体和沙发之间。

        Erik的嘴唇来到他的脖颈之下，左肩处忽然传来的痛感让Charles肌肉一紧。Erik的牙齿啃咬着那处淤伤，力道并不轻，似乎想要留下新的印记。Charles抱起他的脑袋，从下向上直视着对方的双眼，问道：“你喜欢咬人吗？”

        Erik点点头，咧开嘴，故意龇着牙齿朝Charles的鼻尖扑去。Charles下意识地闭上双眼，却只感觉到对方舌尖在自己鼻尖轻舔。

        “我只喜欢咬你。”Erik微笑着说道，将头埋入他的胸口，深深地吸入一口气。

        “你好香。”Erik的嘴唇再次来到他的腹部，牙齿咬住裤沿，将他的内裤向下拉起。硬挺已久的性器从内裤中跳出，弹在Erik的脸颊上，顶端渗出的透明液体粘在Erik细长的睫毛上，仅仅看到这幅景象，Charles就感觉自己快要射了。

        Erik的嘴唇埋入深色的毛发中，灼热的呼吸让Charles无法抑制地颤抖起来。双手抬起他的臀部，Erik用门牙拉扯着，将内裤从他腿上褪去。握住他脚踝的手掌将Charles的右腿抬起，湿润的嘴唇沿着大腿内侧向下，留下一串痕迹。Erik伸出舌尖，故意逗弄身下的双球。Charles仰着脸，大口大口地喘着气，当Erik将包裹着球体的阴囊吞入口中时，Charles终于尖叫起来。

        Erik似乎对于他的叫声十分满意，不断用嘴唇玩弄着他。Charles下意识地夹紧双腿，但又被Erik扶着膝盖硬生生掰开。

        “操你，Erik Lehnsherr！”Charles满头大汗，咬住嘴唇，怒视着下方的男人。

        “你好甜。”Erik眯着双眼，嘴唇向上来到圆柱形硬物的根部，“像甜甜的果酱。”

        Erik轻轻向上舔去，一边抬起眼观察他的反应，一边用手掌抚上他的性器，拇指时轻时重地按压着。Erik将硬物顶端全部吞进嘴里，温暖湿润的质感让Charles拱起后背，大口大口地喘息着。

        “喜欢吗？”Erik用唾液润湿着，手掌慢慢加快撸动的频率，只为了让Charles口中吐出更多呻吟。

        “啊……啊……”

        无法抑制的细碎叫喊声让Charles更加羞愧，潮水般的快感将所有理智淹没。Charles咒骂一声，伸手打开后下方的台柜抽屉，一把抓住里面的润滑油和安全套，丢在自己的小腹上。Erik抬起眼，嘴角再次挂起笑容。

        “快点……”Charles红着脸，舔舔嘴唇，对男人说道。

        Erik捡起包装袋，玩味的眼神注视着他。“你在客厅里也准备了这个？”

        Charles的面颊更加红润，喃喃道：“你不是也随身带着么！”

        Erik轻笑一声，点点头，撑着手臂向前，再次俯身吻上他的双唇。

        “从开学第二天开始，我就一直带着了。”Erik在他口中含混不清地说道。

        Charles双臂拥抱着Erik的身躯，手掌向下伸进短裤中，一边爱抚着结实挺翘的屁股，一边将Erik的裤子从身上褪去。Erik四角裤的正面湿了一小片，男人硕大的性器显露出来时，Charles还是紧张地咽下口水。Erik压下来，两个人完全赤裸地拥抱在一起，Erik身下的硬物磨蹭着他的，两人都无法控制地呻吟起来。

        Erik捏住他的下巴，充满情欲的双眼注视着他。“医生说，让你好好休息，不要剧烈运动。”

        “Fuck医生！”Charles咬牙切齿地吼道，“我也是医生（doctor），我说可以就可以。”

        Erik因为他狡辩的话语再次轻笑起来，Charles不满地扭动着身躯，故意用自己的下体戳弄Erik的硬物。他知道，身上这个男人已经硬了好久，只需一点点火苗，就能引燃对方的狂热。仿佛猜到了他的意图，Erik低声呻吟了两声，就握住他的腰腹，不准他再乱动。

        “把手给我。”Erik一只手撑在Charles耳边的沙发扶手上，另一只手握住他的手掌，带到自己唇边。Erik闭上双眼，舔吻着他的手掌，在掌心留下一滩粘液。当透明液体积攒得足够多后，Erik拉着他的手掌，移向两人身下。

        Charles注视着自己的手掌慢慢抚上Erik的性器，撑在上方的男人轻喘起来，火辣辣的眼神始终注视着他的身体。Erik的屁股向下一沉，将自己的性器贴在Charles的性器边，两人的手掌将两根硬物同时包裹住。

        Charles舔舔干燥的嘴唇，在Erik的带领下，上下滑动，两人口中发出阵阵呻吟。

        “Oh，God！”Charles第一次意识到打飞机也能带来如此快感，他用另一只手搂住Erik的脖子，抬起脸，伸出舌头，想要勾住身上人的嘴唇。Erik卷住他的舌尖，一边亲吻着他，一边将自己口中的唾液渡到Charles嘴里。

        “给我。”Erik的手掌伸到他嘴边，Charles将积攒的透明液体都吐在掌心。当Erik的手掌再次握住他的性器时，Charles兴奋地呻吟起来。

        随着手掌频率的加快，两人额头相抵，几乎一同呻吟着到达高潮。

        沾黏着白色液体的手掌抚上他的脸颊，两人胸口都挂着淫秽不堪的粘物，一道白痕顺着他的乳尖，从侧面流到沙发上。

        “抱歉。”Erik鼻尖轻蹭着他的，灼热的呼吸扫在他的下巴上，“弄得一团糟。”

        Charles双手捧起Erik的面容，把他拉进又一个吻中。就着一身的粘物，他们紧紧抱住彼此，仿佛除了亲吻，再也不知道任何事。

 

* * *

 

 

        当手机闹铃中的古典音乐从舒缓的前奏过渡到节奏明快的主旋律时，Charles终于睁开了双眼。迷迷糊糊地伸手关掉闹铃时，Charles才发现自己腹部搭着一只沉重的手臂。转过脸，Erik浓密的睫毛就在眼前，身边的男人和他一起躺在卧室的大床上。

        Charles转过脸，起身去看手机上的时间，却在看到日历上的提醒事项时差点惊叫出声。

        “Erik，Erik！”Charles摇晃着身边的男人。

        Erik穿着自己的灰色短袖T恤，轻哼一声，伸手想要将他抱进怀里。Charles连忙轻拍他的脸蛋，在Erik终于勉强睁开双眼时，说道：“今天上午有课！”

        周二上午，还有一个小时，就是Charles的无机材料化学课程，作为课程助教的Erik和Charles一样，都不能迟到。

        Charles连忙从被子里爬起，跌跌撞撞地跑到卫生间。Charles一边刷着牙，一边在盥洗台下寻找新的牙刷和毛巾。Erik没有敲门，就穿着拖鞋走进卫生间。他们两人除了上半身的T恤外，腿上都只穿了四角内裤。Erik和他并排站在水池前，撕开新牙刷，直接就着Charles的水杯吞下一口漱口水，事后又以挑衅的眼神从镜子里注视着他。对于Erik幼稚的举动，Charles无奈地摇摇头。

        时间紧迫，穿好衣服后，两人匆匆忙忙地跑出公寓。Charles的公寓离学校不远，步行只有10分钟的路程。为了避嫌，Charles嘱咐Erik晚十分钟再去学校，自己背着双肩包快步向教学楼跑去。

        上课铃声响起时，Erik正好坐进教室，而Charles的教学课件也已准备妥当。

        一个多小时的课程顺利结束，围着他问问题的学生散去后，Charles发现Erik依然坐在第一排的座位上，微笑注视着他。将笔记本电脑收起后，Charles径直朝教室门外走去。虽然没有和Erik打招呼，但Charles知道Erik一直不紧不慢地跟在他的身后。

        在材料系实验楼下等电梯时，有相熟的学生先和他礼貌地打招呼，之后又和身后的Erik嘻嘻哈哈地交谈起来。当他们从电梯中走出时，五楼大厅沙发上的一个身影瞬间吸引了所有人的注意力。Apocalypse整个左臂打着石膏，脖子上包裹着护颈，原本还算帅气的面容遍布着擦伤的痕迹，右眼眼角明显的红肿让埃及男人的右眼几乎眯成一条缝，无法睁开。

        “Erik Lehnsherr！”

        沙发上的男人见到他们时，激动地站起身，左眼直直地瞪着Erik，对身旁穿着灰色西装的金发男人说道：“就是他！”

        金发男人也站起身，做出手势让Apocalypse不要激动。男人清了清嗓子，走向前，对着Charles身边的Erik说道：“你就是Erik Lehnsherr先生，对吗？”

        走廊上，数十双眼睛都注视着他。Erik沉默一阵，最终点点头。

        “我的当事人将以人身伤害和财务诈骗为由，对你提起诉讼。我们会要求你支付En Sabah Nur身上的所有医疗费、误工费及精神损害赔偿。你可以等待法院传票，也可以直接与我协商赔偿事宜。如果进入诉讼程序，你所面临的将是三到五年的牢狱刑罚。”

        金发男人的话语让围观的众人发出惊讶的叹息。Charles望向身边的人，Erik虽然依旧神情冷峻，一副面无表情的样子，但身侧的拳头一直紧紧攥在手里，额头微微冒起冷汗，呼吸越来越沉重。

        “律师先生。”Charles向前一步，对着金发男人说道，“Lehnsherr先生是我的学生，我可以对他的所作所为负责，请到我的办公室里细聊，好吗？”

        金发男人点点头，回身拉着满脸怒气的Apocalypse，来到Charles的办公室里。关上门，Charles来开椅子，让Apocalypse和他的律师坐在办公桌前，自己坐回到旋转椅上，Erik则站在一旁的窗户边。

        “你想要多少钱，En Sabah Nur先生。”Charles靠在椅背上，直接问道。

        “一百万。”金发律师在埃及商人之前，抢先回到。

        “如果你们能够支付一百万赔偿金，我的当事人可以当作什么事情也没发生过。”

        “一百万是不是太多了。”Charles说道。

        “一百万还多？”坐在一旁的Apocalypse终于忍不住，跳起来说道，“他把我打成这个样子！”

        Apocalypse张开嘴，指着门牙处空当当的位置，“我的两颗门牙都掉了！”

        “一百万！少一分钱都不行！”

        “我明白了。”Charles轻叹口气，“你就是想要为难他。”

        “没错！”Apocalypse来到他的书桌前，恶狠狠地说道，“没钱，他就得去坐牢，你们美国的法律制度很完善，只要我去做伤情鉴定，他肯定要坐牢！”

        “那么你也应该知道美国公共场所的监控系统很完善。”Charles也站起身，怒视着面前的埃及男人，“昨天的事情因何而起，您心里应该很清楚。酒店电梯和走廊的摄像头记录得很详细。”

        埃及人哼笑一声，说道，“Xavier博士，在摄像头里，昨天的事情充其量只能算性骚扰，你没有更多的证据。但是，同样的监控视频可是把Lehnsherr先生的施暴经过记录得一清二楚。”

        Charles咬住嘴唇，因为对方的话语而镇定下来。Apocalypse说得没错，就算那晚医院在Charles的血液中检测出伽玛羟基丁酸这类麻醉药物，也无法证明给他下药的就是面前的这个人。酒店的餐具酒具都已清洗消毒，原始证据无法找回，强奸未遂的罪名很难成立。

        Charles轻咳一声，接着说道：“就算如此，你也是罪有应得。”

        Apocalypse单手撑在他的办公桌前，咬着牙说道：“好啊，那就让他等着坐牢吧。”

        “我可以替他赔偿你的医疗费。”Charles说道，“只要你放过Erik。”

        “你好像没有听懂我的话。”Apocalypse挑着眉说道，“我要的是一百万。”

        “只要你放过Erik。”Charles也撑在桌面上，一字一句地说道，“如果你告他，我会让你的公司永远失去美国市场。”

        Apocalypse大睁着左眼，转过身对着自己的金发律师笑了起来。

        “有意思。”Apocalypse笑着说道，“你一个大学教授，能把我的公司怎么样？”

        “我的确没那个本事。”Charles认真说道，“但是，我想你一定听说过Cain Marko这个名字。”

        “知道又怎么样？谁不知道他是新兴传媒大亨，拥有新媒体市场半座江山。”

        “嗯，知道就好。”Charles轻笑一声，“Cain是我的继兄，他的父亲Kurt Marko是我的继父，只要我把你做过的事情告诉他们，你觉得自己的品牌还能在美国市场生存下去吗？”

        “什么……怎……怎么可能……”Apocalypse先前的气焰消减大半，他回过身，再次注视着自己的律师。

        “你可以去调查，Kurt Marko的夫人，Sharon Xavier是我的母亲。”

        “你应该清楚一个用心经营的奢侈品品牌，能在多短的时间里倒下。”

        “媒体人很会讲故事！”Charles说道，“只要你放过Erik，我就放过你。”

        Apocalypse慢慢退回金发律师身边，坐回椅子后，金发律师拿着手机，在他耳边小声嘀咕着。Charles知道那个律师多半是在谷歌上查到了他母亲和他的信息。虽然Sharon与Kurt已经离婚，但一直没有对外放出消息。此时看来，自己母亲的糟糕婚姻倒是给自己提供了帮助。只希望自己的虚张声势真的能够吓到对方。

        Charles转过身，向Erik投去温和的笑容，希望他放心。

        桌子对面的两人商量良久。最终，Apocalypse收起了全部气焰，安静地坐在椅子上，不再吭声。金发律师站起身，对Charles说道：“Xavier先生，我的当事人同意，只要Lehnsherr先生赔偿医药费，并将从他那里拿走的钱还回来，就不再追究此事。”

        “好，成交！”

        谨慎起见，Charles要求埃及商人的律师拟定了一份和解协议，双方签字后，协议正式生效，Charles也保证自己不会在任何时候说出对Apocalypse及其公司不利的言辞。

        将两人送出办公室后，Charles锁上办公室大门，终于松下一口气。

        就在这时，一个阴影快速向他袭来，来不及反应，Charles就被Erik推在木门上。Erik的双臂圈着他，脸颊轻蹭他的耳朵。

        “谢谢你，Charles。”

        Charles拍拍Erik的后背，让扑在自己身上的男人站起身。

        “这件事也是因我而起。”Charles轻舔嘴唇，注视着面前人的双眸，“我是你的导师，我当然会帮你。”

        Charles回到自己的办公桌后，示意Erik坐到前方的椅子上。

        “现在，你需要解释一下你从Apocalypse那里拿的钱。”

        “总共拿了多少钱？”

        Erik坐在椅子上，低着眼沉默良久，说道：“只拿了200美元。”

        Charles轻叹口气，“如果你缺钱，可以找我，我可以借给你，帮你想办法。你不应该找陌生人借钱。”

        “不是借的。”Erik说道，“是他自愿给的。”

        “为什么他要给你钱？”

        Erik沉默一阵，眼神时不时瞟向他，最终叹口气，说道：“那是让我给他帮忙，帮他追求你的劳务费。”

        “什么？？？？？”Charles大睁着双眼，感到极度不可思议。

        “你在帮他追求我？”

        “没有！”Erik急忙解释道，“那天买完衣服，你和Raven在付款，他问我是不是和你很熟，表示如果我告诉他你的喜好，帮助他追求你，他会给我佣金。”

        “这个人那么傻，傻瓜的钱不拿白不拿。”

        “后来，我拿了他的钱，但并没有帮他。”Erik说道，“我只是告诉他你喜欢很大束的玫瑰花，还喜欢毛茸茸的小动物。”

        “但我其实根本不喜欢玫瑰花。”Charles说道，“而且我对动物毛发过敏。”

        “我知道。”Erik默默打量着他。

        Charles终于明白过来。难怪Apocalypse之前那么生气，Erik收了他的钱，不仅没有给他帮忙，还对他一顿暴打。换成任何人，都一定会暴跳如雷。

        Charles真不知道自己是该生气，还是该笑。

        “等等……你怎么知道我对动物毛发过敏？”

        又一阵沉默，但Charles严肃的表情最终还是让Erik屈服坦白，“Raven告诉我的……”

        原来金发女孩也有参与这件事。Raven和Erik一样，一直瞒着他，说不定Apocalypse送给他的柯基犬也是Raven让Erik提给对方的建议，金发女孩一年前就吵嚷着想养柯基犬。

        “对不起，Charles。”Erik站起身，来到他的身边，从上向下注视着他，“我应该一开始就向你坦白，也就不会有后面那些事了。”

        Charles轻舒一口气，摇摇头，还是微笑着说道：“都过去了，希望我们以后都能互相坦诚，好吗？”

        Erik点点头，俯下身，抬起他的下巴，轻轻咬上他的嘴唇。恍惚间，Charles随着椅子向后靠去，脱离出对方的势力范围。

        “怎么了？”Erik的手指悬在半空，两只眼睛温柔注视着他。

        Charles咬紧嘴唇，目光瞥向身侧的窗户，“我们以后……还是不要这样了……”

        “我知道。”Erik说道，“在学校里，我会注意的。现在这里只有我们。”

        Erik的手臂又向他伸来，Charles转过身，躲过他的手掌。

        “不。”

        “不止在学校。”

        “你是我的学生，我是你的导师。你是我的教练，我是你的学员。”

        “还是这样比较好。”

        Charles的目光注视着脚下的地板。

        Erik沉默了一阵，说道：“可是我们已经……”

        “那只是一夜情。”Charles知道对方想说什么，却只能打断他，“你知道的，一夜情不代表什么。”

        “就算以前都是一夜情。”Erik的嗓音明显升高，“昨天晚上又算什么？”

        “你想要我。”Erik喘着粗气说道，“我知道你想要我。”

        “我被下药了。”Charles说道，“很多事情都不清楚，也许是药物的作用……”

        “所以，对于你来说，我只是一个随随便便的上床对象……”Erik口中诡异的笑声让Charles抬起眼。

        Erik咬住嘴唇，闭上双眼，呼吸急促，胸口上下起伏着，“就算不是我，你也会找其他人来满足你。”

        “Erik……”

        Erik用力摇晃着脑袋，绿色的眼眸斜视着他，眼中充斥着失望之情。

        “我早就应该知道的。”

        “如果你想要我，开学时在Shaw教授办公室里，你就会告诉他。”

        “告诉他你不能当我的导师，因为你想和我约会。”

        “电影里不都是这样演的么……”

        “你从来就不想要我！”

        “Erik！”

        当他站起身想要拉住眼前的人时，Erik已经跑到门口，将大门开启又重重地关上。办公室里又恢复了宁静，只有电脑运行时的低沉噪音。

        一滴泪水滑进唇角，Charles靠在椅背上，只感觉胸口好疼，好疼。

 

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

    感恩节前一周，美国南方遭遇多年来罕见降温，阴冷又干燥的寒风吹在脸上发疼，校园中的行人也比以往少很多。好在A俱乐部拥有这座城市最高配的室内网球馆，恒温中央空调让这里保持着舒适的温度，无论室外天气如何，都不会对比赛产生影响。

    中午十二点过后，X网球俱乐部的成员们早早来到隔壁大学网球馆，为了熟悉场地，也为了提前调整好状态。距离比赛正式开始不到一个小时，A俱乐部的参赛选手们也陆续进场，在场馆中的另一片球场进行热身。今年，A俱乐部的队服是红色上衣、黑色短裤，与X俱乐部的蓝白搭配对比鲜明。Natasha红发微卷，唇色如烈焰般鲜红，原本就凹凸有致的身材在紧身红衣的衬托下更显性感。与Charles贴面寒暄几句后，Natasha就同Banner教授一起来到网前练球。Loki走上前，与Charles礼貌握手，将身边高大健壮的哥哥Thor正式介绍给他认识。金发大男孩笑容灿烂，看起来十分憨厚，手臂上膨大的肉块一跳一跳，可以想象其中蕴藏着多少力量。去年比赛时，Thor还坐在观众席给弟弟加油，那时大家都知道，Loki有一个让他十分骄傲的运动员哥哥。今年，Thor亲自上阵，虽然练球时间不长，技术也有些粗糙，但运动员所拥有的移动和力量优势，让Thor成为A俱乐部前往夺冠之路的重要力量。

    除了已经交手过几次的老队员外，之前曾经看到过的年轻男孩女孩也已来到场边，传说中的半职业选手。灰白头发的少年蹲在红发女孩身边，手里拿着冰袋，按压在女孩的左膝盖上，眼中掩饰不住担忧的神色。女孩背对着Charles，头发梳理成整齐的麻花辫，坐在长椅上，扶着男孩子的肩膀，两人看起来十分亲密。

    这时，伴随着一声巨响，身后的弹簧门大敞开来，Tony Stark戴着一副浅色墨镜，队服之上套着白色长袖长裤，身边帮他拿球包的Jarvis则穿着黑色正装西服，系着领结，戴着手套，脸上架着黑色墨镜，看起来既像黑帮又像保镖。已经熟悉对方套路的Charles微笑握住Tony向他伸来的右手，寒暄道：“Tony，Jarvis，好久不见。”

    “Charles，最近还好吗？”Tony摘掉眼镜，明亮的深色眼眸注视着他，“对我们的球场还满意吗？”

    “当然。”Charles望向四周，“你们学校拥有整座城市最好的网球馆。”

    “今年我们重新装修了更衣室。”Tony揽过Charles的肩膀，一边走一边说道，“全部拉法盛比赛场馆的标准设计。浴室条件比过去更好，还有温水和冰水浴缸，你一定要试一下！”

    “对了，那位迷人的McTaggert女士呢？”Tony望向远处X俱乐部的训练场地，“我记得她是你们女子主力选手。”

    “是的。”Charles轻轻叹口气，“Moira本来是准备参赛的，但是学校董事会召开临时会议，无法抽身。”

    Charles的目光集中在场边另一位红发女孩Jean Grey身上。此时，红发女孩正在练习挥拍动作，而Scott Summers站在Jean的身后，帮她调整握拍动作。Charles打球多年，也参加过很多比赛，几乎每次比赛都会遇见各种突发状况。在Moira无法参赛的情况下，Scott找来了自己新交往的女朋友Jean Grey。Jean Grey拥有极佳的运动天赋，身材高挑健美，喜欢打羽毛球，是学校业余羽毛球俱乐部的成员。然而，红发女孩在昨天之前并没有接触过网球，突击一天后，依然无法改掉羽毛球的握拍姿势。而另一边场地上，无论是那个半职业的小姑娘，还是经验丰富的老手Natasha，都是极为凶狠的角色。Charles只希望Jean能够顺利完成比赛，不要让自己受伤。

    然而，即使Moira没有弃赛，X网球俱乐部还面临着更严重的危机。周二过后，Charles再也没有见过Erik。周三、周五下午训练，他们的教练全部缺席。实验室，Erik的卡座始终空荡荡，Charles几乎每天都会询问Kitty，但实验室的学生们没有见过他。很多人都听说Erik惹上法律纠纷，猜想他大概在忙于处理那些事，没有时间来学校。

    只有Charles知道真正的原因。

    他搞砸了。Erik从办公室里跑走时，Charles就意识到自己搞砸了。每次闭上双眼，Erik伤心失望的目光就会出现在脑海里。那双绿色眼眸总会让他胸口一阵阵刺痛，仿佛每一次呼吸都会牵扯到无形的伤口。那种痛感无法忽视，也无法抚慰。

    他明明很清楚，那一晚虽然被下了药，但自己的所作所为与迷药没有任何关系。无论如何，他不应该用如此龌龊的理由来掩饰自己的怯懦，不应该以谎言伤害那个不惜惹上官司也要拼命保护他的男人。

    他搞砸了，而且从一开始就搞砸了。他的怯懦让他不敢在Shaw教授面前坦诚自己混乱的私生活。直到此刻，他才知道Erik对那件事那么在意。也许在对方眼里，自己一直是个冷酷无情的人吧。

    然而，他却没能坚持“冷酷无情”下去。自始至终，他清楚自己和Erik之间的身份差异，知道他们的关系会给彼此造成怎样的影响，知道他们之间不应该走向这一步。但是，在脆弱无助的时刻，他还是放任自己投入对方的怀抱，仿佛只有另一个人的体温才能温暖内心的冰冷。在遭遇危险时，那个男人不止一次将他护在胸口，那种被人保护的感觉很受用。Charles清楚，自己一直贪恋着那份温柔，贪恋着Erik的怀抱，这种毫无原则的依赖甚至让他感到羞愧。

    他承认自己的私生活并不检点。在遇见Erik之前，也曾有过几段时间不长的感情，也曾经和不少人发生过一夜情。但是，他心里很清楚，Erik并不属于那些已记不清姓名和长相的人群。

    他尝试给对方发信息，却在手指点开短信界面时发现不知道该点击哪些字母。他应该说什么，应该解释什么？告诉他，自己很抱歉？这样俗套的措辞起不到任何作用。然而除此之外，Charles意识到自己没有其他选择。

    他还能说什么？告诉他，自己从来没有把他当作一夜情对象。告诉他，自己真的很想他，连做梦都会梦见他。告诉他，他离开的每一天，自己胸口压抑得很难受。

    就算，他真的和他袒露了心意，之后呢？他还是Erik的导师，Erik依旧是他的学生。为了避免潜在的性骚扰诉讼风险，学校明确禁止研究生与课题组教工保持浪漫关系。他不能在校园里牵过他的手，不能在人前亲吻他的嘴角，上课时还要故意一前一后进入教室。在实验室里，他甚至不敢直视Erik的双眼，总是担心其他人会从中看到无法掩饰的情愫。

    前方的路在哪里？Charles看不到。如果未来注定没有好结果，就不要将对方也拖进无望的泥沼。毕竟，Erik还是个学生，还要一边上学一边打工赚钱养家。而他只是一个在校园里混混度日的男人，已经过了那么多年的单身生活，再继续单身下去也没什么不同。

    于是，沉默替代了解释，写好的“很抱歉”最终没有发送出去。

    若Erik今天依旧没有出现，Charles也不会怪他。

    如果当初，他没有走向球场边那张长椅，没有请求他的帮助，没有和他一起组建团队，那么也许一切就不会发生。他们依旧会是单纯的师生关系，只会在两周一次的组会上交谈半个小时，直到Shaw教授回国，Charles将这个重任正式移交给Erik的正牌导师。

    原本，一切都会很轻松，很简单。

    是他搞砸了一切！

    “Rogers教练！”

    Tony的声音打断了他的思绪。顺着Tony的目光，Charles看到一位提着大包的金发男子出现在门口。

    “Charles，给你介绍一下，这位是Steve Rogers教练，我们俱乐部的金牌教练。”Tony搂着Charles的肩膀，将他带到金发男子面前。

    Rogers教练穿着浅灰色的紧身衣，黑色长裤，身高和Erik差不多，但手臂、胸口和腹部的肌肉一块块鼓起，看起来十分健壮，肌肉的结实程度不输给踢美式足球的Thor。Rogers教练面容十分秀气，长着一张娃娃脸，笑容温和，令人印象深刻。Charles想起自己的确曾经在网球比赛画面中见到过这个人。

    “Rogers教练，很高兴认识你。”Charles礼貌地握住对方的右手。Rogers教练的手掌与Erik一样，也长满粗糙的老茧，拇指根部还缠着绷带。

    Rogers教练和他们礼貌寒暄后，就回到场边的座椅上，为比赛做准备。

    “听说，你们今年也请了一位教练？”Tony从Jarvis手中接过一瓶纯净水，递给Charles，自己也打开瓶盖，啜饮一口。Jarvis依旧戴着一副墨镜，面无表情地站在Tony身后，犀利的目光隔着黑色镜片扫在Charles身上。

    “是，是的……”Charles舔舔嘴唇，将视线从Jarvis身上收回，“只是，他今天有事，可能不会过来了。”

    “Tony Stark，Charles Xavier！”

    转过身，身材高挑瘦长、穿着黑妮子大衣的Stephen Strange医生面露微笑，慢悠悠地朝两人走来。最近几年，A俱乐部与X俱乐部的友谊赛都会邀请医学院的Stephen Strange医生担任裁判。自从Strange医生拿到美国网球协会的裁判认证证书后，就十分热衷于为业余比赛执法，做裁判的时间甚至远远多于打球的时间。

    “两位领队都准备好了吗？” Strange医生很自觉地将外套脱下递给Jarvis。Strange医生穿着白色西裤皮鞋、蓝色衬衣，领口系着印有温布尔登网球锦标赛标志的领带，看起来很有英伦范。

    “当然。”Tony嘴角挂着笑容，上下打量着医生，拍拍他的肩膀，说道，“不过Stephen，你这身装束是司线的打扮，主裁还要穿上深蓝色西装外套才行。”

    Strange医生脸色阴沉下来，轻咳两声，从裤兜里拿出两张纸片，递给Tony和Charles。

    “领队请把出场阵容写在左右两张表格中，十五分钟后交给我。”

    Charles和Tony各自拿着空白对阵表，回到自己队员所在的场地中。此时，Alex和Scott还在场上练习发球，Jean站在一旁认真观摩，Raven刚刚结束和Sean的正手拉拍，正坐在长椅上大口大口地喝水。Hank一边拿着毛巾给女朋友擦汗，一边用纸板给她扇凉风。见他归来，Raven从椅子上跳起，不顾Hank的拉扯跑到他身边，压低声音说道。

    “Charles，那个Erik Lehnsherr怎么回事，为什么还没来？”

    “他可能有事情吧……”Charles咬着嘴唇，说道。

    “什么事情能有比赛重要？”Raven没有好气地吼道，“他不来就算了，请的外援到现在也没来。”

    “Erik这个家伙不会抛弃我们吧？”

    “Raven，你不要再给Charles压力了。”Hank扶着Raven的肩膀，将她压到座椅上，“教练来不来，比赛都要打。没有教练，我们也能赢。”

    “Charles，不要担心。”Hank将Charles拉到场边角落里，扶着他的肩膀说道，“按照你的想法来，我们都相信你！”

    “对不起，Hank……”Charles沉沉地叹口气，“我可能搞砸了一切……”

    “就算今年输了，也没什么。”Hank安慰道，“已经输了2年了，再输1年，也没什么区别，对吧。”

    “只要大家玩得开心就好啦。”

    Charles的目光落在对面球场休息区。此时，A俱乐部的队员们聚集在Rogers教练身边，聆听教练的讲解和战术安排。灰白发色的少年似乎大声争论着什么，但被一旁的红发女孩拉住。Tony Stark笑呵呵地搂住身旁的Thor和Loki的腰，努力为自己的队员打气。

    “你说得很对，Hank！”Charles轻舒一口气，“玩得开心最重要！”

    他们回到球场边，将X俱乐部的参赛选手聚集在一起，围成一个蓝色的圆圈。望着Sean、Alex、Scott和Jean年轻的脸庞，Charles发现这些依旧有些稚气的年轻人虽然神情紧张，但每个人都充满斗志，并没有受到各种突发事件影响。

    “为了这一天，我们辛苦训练了两个多月。在这两个多月的时间里，每个人进步很大。”Charles打起精神说道。

    “我们今天只有一个目标，就是将自己的训练成果毫无保留地发挥出来。”

    “我希望，我们每一个人都能尽情享受今天的比赛。”

    “无论最终结果如何，能开心地完成比赛最重要！”

    “不！”

    就在这时，一个低沉的声音从众人身后响起。回过身，Erik穿着褐色皮夹克，黑色高领毛衣，身后背着大红色的网球包，站在众人身后。金棕色的头发被雨水打湿，扒在额前，显得有些狼狈，但那双深绿色的眼眸闪烁着光芒，令人无法忽视。那一刻，Charles感觉鼻腔一阵阵酸涩，只能紧紧咬住嘴唇。

    Erik走向前，说道：“今天的目标有且只有一个，就是赢下比赛！”

    “只有胜利，才配得上我们的努力和付出！”

    “只有胜利，才能带来真正的快乐！”

    “我们来到这片球场，不是为了祝福A俱乐部节日快乐！”

    “而是让他们成为我们成功道路上的垫脚石！”

    “你们想赢，还是想成为别人的垫脚石？”

    “当然想赢！”Alex气愤地揉捏着指关节，发出“咯咯”的声响，“我讨厌输球，一定要为去年血洗报仇！”

    “那就拿出你们全部的勇气和愤怒，让对方知道X俱乐部绝对不好惹！” Erik说道。

    “X必胜！” Sean高喊一声，率先伸出右手，平举在众人身前。在Erik的一番鼓动下，年轻的队员们兴致激昂，热血沸腾，纷纷伸出手掌搭在Sean的手背上。Erik的右手最后一个落在Charles的手背上，Charles抬起眼，回视着Erik的目光。

    “必胜！”

    “加油！”

    赛前动员后，队员们又各自回到场上场下，进行修整和热身。Erik坐在角落中的长椅上，将被雨水打湿的球包和外套脱下。室内球场隔音效果非常好，Charles也不清楚这场雨从何时开始落下。Erik胸前的高领毛衣湿了一大片，裤腿也全部打湿，Charles拿着毛巾，慢慢向角落边走去。

    他的靠近引起了对方的注意，Erik的目光落在他的身上，但在眼神交汇后又迅速闪开。Charles站在他身侧，舔舔嘴唇，说道：“我可以坐在这里吗？”

    Erik沉默一阵，之后点点头，向长凳另一端挪去，给Charles留下一段很大的空位。Charles礼貌地坐在长凳边缘，视线转向球场内，只是伸出手臂，将白色毛巾递到Erik身边。

    “这里有浴室。”Charles目光依旧集中在球场里，“清理一下，不要感冒了。”

    Erik低声应了一句，接过他的毛巾，胡乱地擦了擦头发。之后，两人又陷入到沉默中，周围空间变得异常安静，只能听见橡胶球浑厚的弹跳声和网球鞋摩擦地板的刺耳噪音。

    这时，更衣室入口处传来一阵躁动，只见Jarvis挡在一位高大的壮汉身前，一边阻止他进入，一边喊道：“这位先生，室内球场禁止吸烟，请您熄灭您的雪茄。”

    虽然Jarvis也很高，但在肌肉发达的壮汉面前显得十分瘦弱。Logan穿着蓝色上衣、黑色短裤，上衣虽然颜色接近但款式和他们的队服并不相同。Logan手里只拿了一把球拍，嘴角叼着的雪茄冒着缕缕青烟。一开始，Logan并不想理会对方，叫了一声Erik的名字，就朝他们这边走来。然而，Jarvis并没有退却，而是很绅士地将水晶雕刻的烟灰缸捧在男人面前，阻挡对方的道路。Logan轻声咒骂一句，最终还是将雪茄按进烟灰缸里，才摆脱了对方的纠缠。

    “Wilson先生呢？”Charles问道，“为什么来的是Logan？”

    “Wade昨天晚上工作时被电锯伤到了手腕。”Erik解释道，“Victor在医院陪着他，我们刚从医院过来，所以迟到了。”

    “Wilson先生还好吗？”Charles转过身注视着Erik。一想到加工厂那些尖利的锯片、齿轮，Charles就感到后背一阵阵发凉。

    “没有生命危险。”Erik低头收拾着自己的球包，拿出记录用的笔记本和钢笔，“电锯割断的伤口很平整，可以通过手术缝合。”

    “Lehnsherr，让我尽快出场，结束后我还要回医院。”Logan来到他们身前，看了一眼Charles，之后对着Erik说道。

    “你是第二场。”Erik抬起头说道，“赶快上场热身。”

    “你要安排Logan打男单？”Charles低声询问，将一直攥在手里的对阵表递到Erik身前。

    Erik点点头，伸手接过对阵表，夹在本子里，“一切按原计划进行。”

    “嘿，瘦小子，你下来，让我练球！”球场里，Logan来到正在与Alex正手拉拍的Scott身边，握住他的肩膀，直接将他推出场外。

    “嘿！你是什么人！”Scott一边抱怨着，一边望向他们这边。

    “我是你们教练请来的外援！”Logan哼笑一声，故意凑到Scott耳边轻声说道，“如果想让我卖力，就乖乖地站在这里不要动。”

    “你这个没礼貌的家伙！”Scott咒骂一句，恶狠狠地向着Logan的方向挥上一拍。但Logan并没有被激怒，反而大声笑了起来，从地上捡起一颗网球，一边注视着Scott，一边轻飘飘地打向对面场地。Scott无奈地摇摇头，最终只能气鼓鼓地坐回女朋友身边。

    Erik将对阵表填写好后，放在身边的长椅上，将纸片推到Charles的方向。沉默的气氛压抑得很难受，Charles舔舔嘴唇，最终下定决心，收起对阵表，说道：“感谢你，今天能来参加比赛。”

    Erik摇摇头，低声说道：“我是教练，这些都是写在合同里的内容。”

    “我知道。”Charles轻叹口气，“但，还是谢谢你。”

    “这两个月，大家进步都很快。”Charles注视着Erik的侧脸，“这些都是你的功劳。”

    “如果没有你的帮助，我恐怕真的不知道该怎么办。”

    “谢谢你，Erik。”

    Erik的目光瞥向他的方向，但在眼神交汇时又迅速转向别处。

    Charles轻咬嘴唇，说道：“我知道，我大概是你最不想看到的人。”

    “比赛结束后，教练合约也结束了。”

    “我会尽快和你结清劳务费和奖金提成。”Charles说道，“以后除了组会时间，我不会出现在你面前，你可以放心。”

    Erik叹了口气，摇摇头，终于抬起眼，回望着他。

    “我来这里，从来不是为了钱。”

    这时，Charles才发现Erik面色发乌，眼瞳周围充斥着红血丝，嘴唇干裂，皮肤粗糙，额头上的抬头纹一丝一丝显现出来，仿佛很多天没有休息。Charles只感觉胸口一阵阵憋闷，那种伴随呼吸而至的痛感又一次袭来。

    “Xavier！你们的对阵表写好了吗？”

    远处传来Strange医生的叫喊声，Charles握紧拳头，深吸一口气，从长椅上站起，慢慢走向球场中央。此时，双方俱乐部都已结束赛前热身离开球场。Strange医生笔直地站在两片球场正中央的球网间，Tony Stark则一边压腿拉伸，一边朝着自己队员们微笑。

    Charles来到裁判身边，将对阵表交给医生。每张对阵表包含两张一模一样的表格，一份交给对方，一份留给自己。Stranger医生将纸片从中间撕开，将两方的出场信息进行交换，递还给两位领队。

    “看来，我们要在第五场比赛相遇了。”看到X俱乐部的出场名单后，Tony Stark挺起胸膛，微笑着握住Charles的右手，“看在多年交情的份上，我会手下留情的。不过，还需要你们能够来到第五场才行。”

    “如果前面就输光了，我们也就遇不到了。”

    Charles轻笑一声，淡定地说道：“赛场上见！Tony！”

    “好了！下面我们将开始第一场女单比赛。除本场参赛选手以外，每个队伍只能在场地里留下教练和领队两个人，其他选手请上看台观赛。” Strange医生一边宣读比赛规则，一边进行清场。

    根据对阵表上的信息，X俱乐部在女单项目上派出的是Jean Grey，而A俱乐部则是由老将Natasha Romanoff领衔。Scott背着球包，在女朋友嘴边轻啄一口，就随众人一起走进上方看台。看台前方左右两边的长椅上，分别坐着X俱乐部的Charles、Erik，和A俱乐部的Tony、Rogers教练。

    完成硬币抽签后，Strange医生整理下自己的衬衣领带，拿着计分板，爬上球网边的裁判椅。Jean和Natasha已经上场练球，Charles的背后时不时传来Scott和Sean的加油声。Erik坐在长椅的另一端，仔细端详着对阵名单。

    女单：Jean Grey——Natasha Romanoff  
    男单：Logan Howlett——Bruce Banner  
    混双：Raven Darkholme & Hank McCoy——Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff  
    第一男双：Alex Summers & Scott Summers——Thor Odinson & Loki Odinson  
    第二男双：Charles Xavier & Sean Cassidy——Tony Stark & Clinton Barton

    “为什么会这么排……”Erik低声喃喃着。

    Charles转过身，问道：“你说什么？”

    “混双。”Erik指着对阵表上的名字说道，“Rogers教练把那两个小孩排在一组。”

    Charles回身望向另一侧的观众席，却并没有发现那两个半职业少年，可能他们正在更衣室休息。

    “那个女孩好像受伤了。”Charles说道，“男孩之前在帮她敷冰袋。”

    “只能说我们运气真的很好。”Erik淡淡地说道，“如果让其中一个Maximoff参加男单，前三场过后比赛就会结束。”

    伴随着一阵欢呼声，球场中的女单比赛正式开始。对于这场比赛，双方都没有悬念。仅仅在练球阶段，Natasha就已发现对面的高个子女孩是个完完全全的新手，送到手边的球只能勉强碰到，十个球有九个都会打飞。不仅不会上手发球，甚至连发球时的站位都搞不清楚，还要靠看台上的观众告诉她应该在左边还是右边发球。第一场女单比赛毫无悬念地以A俱乐部6:0获胜结束，Natasha几乎赢下了自己发球局和对方发球局里的每一分。出于礼貌，Natasha故意将Jean的下手发球打飞到场外，让红发女孩在自己的发球局里体面地拿到了几分。

    第二场男单，由X俱乐部的Logan对阵A俱乐部的Banner教授。在近距离观察下，Charles发现Banner教授鬓角的白发又增添许多，鼻梁上的近视眼镜也比从前加厚了一些。相比之下，Logan身材高大，肌肉健壮，又比对方年轻许多，胜利的天平似乎毫无悬念地偏向他们这一方。抛硬币决定发球和场地时，Strange医生特意提醒Banner教授不要太拼，前一晚熬夜的话第二天最好不要剧烈运动。然而，Banner教授还是给Logan造成不小的麻烦。Banner教授毕竟拥有近三十年的网球经验，虽然腿脚不如从前灵活，但切削、放小球的技术很熟练，经常将大个子Logan前后左右到处调动。而Logan技术粗糙，唯一的特点就是力量惊人，只要让他追到球，回球速度和力量都很高。双方比分一直交替上升，场面十分胶着。局间休息时，Erik耐心地和Logan分析Banner教授的策略，让他注意对方放小球前的习惯性动作，提前预判，移动到位。随着时间推移，Banner教授体能明显下降，手上技术的精确度也降低很多，Logan的得分比例越来越高。第二场比赛耗费了近一个小时的时间，最终以X俱乐部6:4取得胜利。比赛刚一结束，还没有退场，Banner教授就被自己的研究生从球场上叫走，让他去看加速器的实验结果。

    两场比赛过后，双方总盘分战成1:1平分。五场比赛，哪一方最先拿下三盘，就会获得比赛胜利。两场单打结束，之后的三场比赛都是双打。在传统职业赛事里，观众们更喜欢观看单打比赛，无论是男单还是女单比赛，门票的销售量都会远远高于双打比赛。而在业余网球界，双打比赛往往是最精彩、最令人期待的赛事。大概是因为业余选手技术比较粗糙，在双打比赛中能够依靠技战术的安排弥补缺陷，球路变化丰富，反而看起来场面更激烈、更有看点。

    第三场混双比赛，由Raven和Hank的情侣组合对阵Maximoff姐弟组合。上场前，Charles专门拉过Raven，嘱咐她，对手是半职业的小将，如果输了也很正常，不要太放在心上，只要享受比赛过程就好。然而， 比赛正式开始后，当球网对面红衣女孩连续发了4个ACE球拿下第一个发球局后，Raven脸色明显阴沉下去。

    “Raven，Raven，go，go，go！你是最棒的！”

    第一局结束后，观众席中传来一阵甜美的女性加油声，声音铿锵有力，节奏鲜明，将场下的气氛也带动起来。众人纷纷转过身，只见一位褐色长发的漂亮姑娘身穿灰色毛线衣，绒面短裙长靴，手里捧着彩色啦啦球，在观众席的过道里为好友加油打气。

    “Jane！Jane！”人群中，一个高大的金发身影站起身，对着褐发姑娘兴奋地挥舞着手臂。

    “Hi，Thor！”Jane举着啦啦球，向红衣男孩招招手，“你今天也会参加比赛吗？”

    “对！没错！”Thor笑嘻嘻地说道，“下一场就是我的比赛！”

    “加油哦！我会给你打气的！”Jane的话音刚刚落下，Thor就被身边的Loki抓住肩膀，硬生生拉回座位上。

    “第二局开始了！你安静点！”Loki一脸阴沉，对哥哥做出禁声的手势。Thor连忙捂住嘴巴，做出鬼脸向自己的弟弟表示歉意。以往这一招总能让弟弟眉开眼笑，但这一次Loki只是不耐烦地转过身，并没有理睬他。

    第二局是Hank的发球局，面对半职业双胞胎小将，Hank软绵绵的发球直接被对面人轰出4个回发制胜分，整个发球局用时不到两分钟就已结束。相同的情况相继发生在灰发男孩和Raven的发球局里。4局比赛过后，Raven和Hank的组合0:4落后，而且没有拿到一分，所有发球局和接发球局都被对方零封。虽然红发女孩的膝盖明显有伤，不太敢移动，但两人仅仅依靠强势的发球和接发制胜分，就已拿下全部分数。Raven脸色更加难看，在Hank又接丢一分后，冲着自己男朋友大吼起来。然而在赛场上，暴躁的情绪起不到任何作用，五分钟后，X俱乐部就以又一个0:6输掉比赛。

    回到休息区时，Raven狠狠地甩掉球拍，抱怨Hank没有打好，总是把球回到对方很舒服的位置，在Raven被欺负时也不知道保护她。Hank依旧保持着好脾气，在女朋友终于发泄完怒火后，将她轻轻搂进怀里安抚。看台上，为A俱乐部加油的观众因为分数领先而开心庆祝，X俱乐部的队员们则安静许多，先前一直努力加油的Jane也坐回了座位上。

    球场另一边，尽管A俱乐部以2:1的总盘分领先，但Tony和Rogers却面色凝重，两位双胞胎小将低着头，局促不安地站在教练前方聆听训话，气氛与看台上的观众截然相反。而他们这边，Erik并没有因为比分落后受到影响，依旧十分淡定地坐在长椅上，注视着上场练球的Scott和Alex。

    三场比赛中，除了Logan那场男单外，Erik几乎一直保持沉默，既没有加油喝彩，也没有和队员交流。Charles作为领队，主要为队员送水拿毛巾，局间休息时为他们鼓励打气。Erik坐在长椅最远端，Charles坐在另一侧，两人从比赛开始后没有讲过一句话。就连Alex似乎也发现两人异常，在接过Charles递来的矿泉水时，询问他们的教练怎么了。为了让对方安心比赛，Charles只是摇摇头，表示没有任何问题。

    他们下一轮的对手是Odinson兄弟，A俱乐部实力最强的双打组合。Loki打球多年，临场经验丰富，正手反手技术都十分均衡，而且智商很高，场上应变能力强，鬼点子多，是个十分难缠的对手。而Loki的哥哥Thor虽然打球时间不长，但身体素质好，力量强，拥有极佳的运动天赋。两个月前Charles和Erik一起偷偷观察A俱乐部训练时，他们就已猜到对方会将这两人排在第一男双的位置。而Summers兄弟虽然没有Odinson兄弟高大强壮，但技术更加全面，而且两人从小一起打球、参加比赛，配合十分默契。

    兄弟和兄弟组合之间的对决是本次比赛最大的看点。在练球阶段，看台里就安静下来，所有目光都集中在球场中穿着蓝色上衣和红色上衣的四个青年身上。对于X俱乐部，这是决定生死的关键比赛。Charles注意到Erik也坐直了身体，翻开放在膝盖上的笔记本，一边关注着场上情况，一边进行记录。

    在Strange医生的宣读下，第四场男双比赛正式开始，由A俱乐部的Thor率先发球。金发大男孩拥有将近两米的身高，发球就像从天空坠落的陨石，重重地砸在线上。好在Summers兄弟拥有很强的接发能力，对于大炮型选手并不惧怕，依靠切削和推挡将橡胶球打回对方场地。然而，力量极大的发球让他们的回球质量明显下降，蹲在网前的Loki纵身跃起，将过网而来的球直接拍回对面场地。每次拿下分数后，兄弟俩都会愉快地击掌庆祝。Thor很顺利完成保发。

    交换场地后，Alex率先发球。与Thor的重炮型发球不同，Alex以旋转和角度见长，左手持拍打法为他带来天然优势。Loki曾经和Alex有过交手经历，对于左手发球的旋转角度有一定的预判。但第一次和左撇子打球的Thor则完全摸不清球路，球在天空中运行轨迹是一个方向，砸在球场后又会向另一个方向偏去，接球时要么碰不到，要么直接追身而来，不知该用正手还是反手应对。然而，一旦挺过发球阶段，Odinson兄弟的优势立马显现出来。Loki正手、反手很平均，虽然杀伤力不高，但失误率很低，很难一拍将其打死。而Thor一旦调整到侧身正手击球的位置，其回球速度惊人，仿佛带着雷霆之势呼啸而来，Summers兄弟即使猜到落点，也很难接回，软绵绵的回球往往又会被隐藏在球网之下的Loki跳起拍死。

    五局过后，Alex勉强保住了自己的发球局，而Scott被破，Thor再次强力保发，比分来到了4:1，X俱乐部落后三分。局间休息时，Charles招呼着Alex和Scott坐下休息，给气喘吁吁的兄弟拿来毛巾和运动饮料。

    “那个Thor太强！”Scott用护腕抹掉额头上的汗水，大口大口喝饮料补充体能，“他们一个在底线，一个在网前，很难对付。”

    “Thor只是正手比较强。”Erik蹲在Summers兄弟身前，耐心地讲解道，“不要把球送到他的正手，宁愿全部回给Loki，也不让他碰球。”

    “Alex继续维持自己的发球优势，下一局应定要保发。”

    “Scott，你的回球太平，高度不够，这种回球最适合网前截击。可以多拉上旋，要让网前的人碰不到，但落点一定要深，球落地后弹到后场，即使Thor用正手击球，球速也会慢很多。”

    “我们仅仅落后一个发球局。先保住这一局，再破掉Loki的发球局，比分就追平了！”

    “加油干！没问题！”

    休息时间结束，双方队员再次回到场地。Charles双拳紧握，目光直直盯着两个蓝衣青年。如果输掉这一局，比分会直接来到1:5，那么之后每一局都可能出现全场比赛赛点。从1:5追到5:5，这样的形势会给运动员造成很大的心理压力。而Odinson兄弟只需要熬到Thor的发球局，集中精力拿下4分，就能取胜。虽然自己也曾参加过不少比赛，但此时此刻，Charles却比自己上场时还要紧张，只能祈祷Alex的发球力挽狂澜。

    第一分，Alex发出一记内角旋转球，网球砸在T点后向着Thor的反手方向窜去。Thor虽然有了心理准备，但对于这种奇怪的球路依旧无法适应，只勉强单手切削回去。而Scott在球网下等候多时，轻轻引拍，对着Thor的方向泻力放了个小球。徘徊在底线附近的Thor大跨步向前奔来，但还是没能在第二次触地之前碰到球。Summers兄弟顺利拿到第一分。

    “好样的！就这么打！”身边的Erik突然跳起，对着Summers兄弟拍手加油。观众席里的X俱乐部队员也回过神，纷纷鼓掌欢呼。Raven、Jane Foster和Scott的女朋友Jean Grey坐在第一排，用整齐的口号为兄弟俩加油。

    Scott和Alex因为同伴们的欢呼打起精神，兄弟俩互相拍手鼓励，每分结束后，Alex都会在Scott耳边窃窃私语，告知弟弟下一球的落点会在何处。Loki所在二区是左撇子选手最喜欢的发球区，Alex的二区外角球每次都将Loki整个人调动出场外，再由Scott网前扑击，将球送到Thor身后的位置。虽然没有发球直得，但Summers兄弟连得四分，保住了最重要的一局。

    每拿下一分，Erik都会从椅子上跳起，用夸张的动作庆祝，大声为Summers兄弟加油打气，整个球场的气氛也被带动起来。而另一边，A俱乐部的观众也不甘示弱，纷纷呼喊Thor和Loki的名字，甚至有人举起了“Thor I Love U”的字母牌，金发大男孩看到后愣了一下，脸上露出腼腆的笑容。

    Loki的发球局里，兄弟俩调换位置，Thor来到网前站位。和他的弟弟相比，Thor网前的技术粗糙很多，而Erik给Summers兄弟制定的策略是强攻Thor，用转速极高的追身球造成对方自身失误。这个招数对于打球时间不长的Thor果然很有效，金发大男孩每次看到球来，都会兴奋地摆出截击动作。然而截到的球要么直接落网，要么正好回到对方手里。几个回合下来，Thor已经大汗淋漓，而Loki除了发球以外，几乎没有碰到球。当兄弟俩发现情况不对时，Summers兄弟已经又拿下一局，比分追成3:4。

    Charles跟随着身后的观众一同欢呼，与来到场边的Alex和Scott分别击掌庆祝。这时，一只长满硬茧的手掌出现在眼前，黑色高领毛衣的Erik举着右手，站在他身边，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容，双眼直直地望着他。Charles忽然感到鼻子有些酸涩，他深吸一口气，咬住嘴唇，左手轻轻搭在对方手掌上。指尖暖暖的热度传来，肌肤上熟悉的感觉，仿佛带着不久前的记忆。Charles低下眼，指尖从Erik五指间的缝隙滑下，十指相扣，用力握住他的手掌，之后很快松开。Summers兄弟兴奋地坐在长椅上擦汗，看台上的观众也在聊天庆祝，没有人注意到他们。Erik清了清嗓子，拿起笔记本，继续为Summers兄弟安排下一局的战术，期间，眼神时不时瞟向Charles的方向。

    第8局比赛开始时交换场地，Thor和Loki拿着球拍从X俱乐部的休息区前走过。局间，Rogers教练也在兄弟俩身边讲了很多，让他们在战术上进行调整。

    “加油啊！Thor！”身后的观众席上，Jane Foster兴奋地朝Thor招招手，“要为你的头号粉丝加油哦！”

    Thor也朝Jane的方向挥手，用浑厚的声音大喊，让她放心，全部包在他的身上。Loki斜眼瞟向观众席上的姑娘，轻哼一声，脸色变得愈发阴沉。

    Raven用手肘戳戳好友，抱怨道：“你到底在给哪边加油？” Jane红着脸，默不作声，眼神始终盯着球场上高大的金发男人。Raven轻叹一口气，摇摇头，“我就知道你不是来看我的比赛。”

    Scott的发球局是他们这边较弱的一轮，Thor和Loki在Rogers教练的指点下狠命拿下三分，但Summers兄弟很快又赶超上来，比分总在平分来回徘徊。最终，Thor抓住机会，连续轰出两个正手制胜分，破掉了对手的发球局。Summers兄弟与Odinson兄弟的分数差距又拉大到3:5。

    看台上爆发出阵阵掌声，Thor兴奋地举起球拍致意，对着站起鼓掌的Jane眨了眨眼，手掌覆在唇边抛出一个飞吻。观众席里响起一阵笑声，Jane红着脸趴在Raven的肩膀上，Strange医生念叨了很多次“安静、安静”，才将热闹的人群稳定下来。只是此时大家都没有注意到Loki脸上愈发厚重的阴影。

    第九局是Thor的发球局，也是最难突破的一局。Summers兄弟一个守在底线，一个蹲在网前，为即将到来的苦战做好准备。Thor的发球依旧速度惊人，Scott反手受到压迫，勉强将球推挡过去，眼看就要被守在网前的Loki一拍扣死。然而，半蹲在前场的Loki仿佛失去意识，对于来球没有任何反应，任由金黄色的球从自己身侧飞过，落在后场角落里。Thor惊呼一声，连忙向另一侧球场跑去，但已然没有机会。

    拿下第一分，Erik和Charles都大叫着跳起，观众席上的人群也沸腾了，Alex和Scott抱在一起庆祝，为彼此加油打气。Thor将两颗网球捡到裤兜里，跑到网前，询问自己的兄弟怎么回事。然而Loki只是黑着脸，完全不想理睬身边的男人。Thor勉强笑了笑，继续回到底线后，准备发球。然而，这个发球局对于Thor异常艰难，除了直接依靠发球取得的分数外，其他被接回的球，只要是朝Loki的方向飞去，他的弟弟都会莫名其妙地失误或是漏球。连续两个冠军点都没有拿下，反而让Summers兄弟拿到了破发点，Thor心中愈发焦急。

    看台上，Jane还在为他高声加油，而球网对面的Summers兄弟似乎也发现了这边的异常，所有球都故意往Loki的方向送，Thor为了防备弟弟把球漏到后场，只好提前向那个方向跑去，造成很大的防守漏洞。Scott随机应变，下一拍又从底线变为前场小球，高大健壮的男人被调动得异常狼狈。最终，Alex以一记漂亮的高压结束了这一局的比赛，Thor的发球局被破，比分来到了4:5。

    局间休息时，A俱乐部的Tony和Rogers教练都站起身，围在两兄弟身边，面色凝重。休息区时不时传来小声的争执，一声巨响，Loki的球拍砸在钢制的座椅上，碳纤维包裹的拍框从中间断裂。Loki将坏掉的拍子丢在场边，从球包里拿出新的球拍，全然不顾Thor的叫嚷，一个人跑上球场，拒绝和自己的哥哥说话。

    休息时间结束，Charles和Erik分别与Summers兄弟击掌，鼓励他们一鼓作气，再拿下两局。之后的比赛中，局势完全调转，Alex和Scott越打越兴奋，Alex的发球和Scott的反手制胜分为他们接连拿下不少分数。而Odinson兄弟神情严肃，弟弟Loki始终不与哥哥说话，也拒绝和他配合，Thor一个人在场上，要同时面对三个对手，一打三的局面让他体力消耗很快，再也没能打出制胜分。

    局分从4:5来到5:5,6:5。最终，Scott以一记网前放小球拿下赛点，Summers兄弟7:5战胜Odinson兄弟，X俱乐部与A俱乐部总盘分2:2打平。

    Alex大吼一声，兄弟俩丢掉球拍，跑向对方，跳起身，用自己的胸膛撞向另一人的胸膛，大笑着拥抱在一起。观众席上沸腾起来，X俱乐部的队员一边击掌庆祝一边拥抱彼此，A俱乐部的观众则有些傻眼，礼貌性地鼓着掌，有些不知所措。和裁判握手后，Loki跑回休息区，将球拍收起，提着大包愤愤地向更衣室走去。Thor叫了一声“brother”，东西都没有拿，直接追向自己的兄弟，两人一同消失在更衣室大门里。

    Charles也雀跃而起，张开双臂，兴奋地抱住身边的同伴。Erik的身体僵硬了一下，Charles意识到自己的失态，连忙从Erik身旁移开，却被Erik双手环住，再次拉进怀中。Erik的鼻息洒在他的头发上，黑色高领毛衣摩挲着他的脸颊，咚咚咚的心跳声穿透所有噪音，直达心底。Charles闭上双眼，静静感受这一刻。

    “下一场，加油！”Erik在他耳边低声说道。

    Charles点点头，眼角轻蹭柔软的毛线，在Alex和Scott向他们这边走来时，从Erik怀里站起。

    Summers兄弟为X俱乐部拿下了最重要的一场胜利。最后通往冠军之路的决胜之战，由Charles和Sean对阵A俱乐部的Tony Stark和Clint Barton。

    Charles从包里拿出球拍，手掌轻拍拍面，感受着球线的弹性。新穿好的球拍拍弦紧绷，Charles深吸一口气，努力让自己注意力集中。Sean早早地来到场上，和Charles底线抽击练球，为下一场决战提前热身。透过眼角余光，Charles看到Erik也在注视着他们。

    Strange医生刚刚从洗手间回来，站在裁判椅下方，扶着腰左右晃动，通过做拉伸运动缓解久坐的疲累。Tony已经脱下外套，穿着红色上衣黑色短裤的队服，一边朝着空气挥拍，一边拿着手机打电话。Jarvis也来到场边，提着矿泉水和大毛巾，始终跟随在Tony身后。

    Charles和Sean已经结束对拉，开始各自练习发球，但A俱乐部的参赛选手还没有来到场上。看台上的观众也开始窃窃私语，抱怨为何比赛还不开始。四场比赛下来，夜幕已经降临，很多人急着看完比赛去吃晚饭。

    “Xavier！”

    发进一个内角球后，Charles听到有人呼唤自己。看台前的休息区里，Strange医生正在朝他招手，Charles跑到裁判身边，Tony Stark也在那里，神情有些疲惫，一只手撑着额头，重重地叹口气，身旁的Jarvis一直在安慰他。

    “是这样的，A俱乐部出场名单中的Clinton Barton无法及时赶来参赛。Barton先生的妻子孩子来探望他，飞机晚点，刚刚落地，Barton先生此时还在机场。这个时间，从机场到学校恐怕要两个小时。”

    “实在很抱歉，Charles。”Tony勉强挤出一丝笑容，“突发情况，请你们谅解。”

    此时，看台上的观众也得到了消息，纷纷议论起来。坐在第一排的Raven探出脑袋，对着Tony喊道：“直接算你们退赛不就行了！”

    Tony轻咳一声，假装没有听到女孩的声音，“我们俱乐部也没有替补人员，所以我想，我们能不能换一种比赛方式，以男子单打决胜负，你或者Cassidy先生，选择一位出场，和我比赛。获胜的一方赢得冠军。”

    Tony的话音刚落下，看台上的人群就炸开了锅。

    Jean低声在Scott耳边说道：“这样改赛制，符合规则吗？” Scott哼笑一声，“他们就是输不起。”

    “嘿，年轻人，你说谁输不起。”Natasha此时已经换回常服，长筒皮靴翘在膝盖上，犀利的目光注视着Scott，“Tony也是为了让比赛顺利进行，要不然你们等两个小时也可以啊。”

    “怎么可能等两个小时？”

    “那你们说怎么办？”

    “Charles他们平时一直在练双打，临时换成单打有失公允。”

    “而且我们也想看双打比赛，最后的压轴戏必须精彩！”

    “没有替补，只能让之前出场过的Thor和Tony组队了！”

    “嘿，每个人只能出场一次！怎么能改规则！你们这么做就是欺负人！”

    两位领队还没有发声，看台上的观众就已争吵一片。平日里礼貌斯文的老师和学生，仿佛变成了另一个人，瞪着眼睛互相指责，甚至还有人用球拍挥向对方观众席，一场争斗一触即发。Charles和Tony都被观众席的情景惊到了，彼此对望，不知如何是好。这时，一只手掌从身后握住他的肩膀，Erik站在他的身后，询问他发生了什么事。

    在Strange医生威胁谁再吵架就判其所在一方输球后，观众们的情绪终于被控制下来。Tony长舒一口气，对Charles和Erik表示，将男双调整为男单是解决问题的唯一途径。

    Strange医生将Charles和Erik带到球场中心，远离看台所在区域。医生从衬衣口袋里掏出一张纸巾，抹掉额头上的汗水，说道：“从规则上来说，你们完全可以要求判A俱乐部弃赛，你们获胜。”

    “但是，今年是A俱乐部主场，他们的董事会为比赛提供大量赞助，现场还有很多他们学校的观众，人数远远多于你们。”

    “而且，这是两个学校间的传统友谊赛，如果这个时候判他们输球，可能会影响两校关系，俱乐部之间也会攒下仇恨，对双方都不好。”

    “所以，我的建议是，无论采用何种赛制，一定要打完第五场比赛，给整件事一个了结。”

    “请两位商量一下，好吗？”

    之后，Strange医生又来到Tony和Rogers教练身边，向他们转达相同的意见。

    Charles和Erik站在球网前，互相注视着彼此。看台上的人群虽然已经安静下来，但浓烈的火药味依旧在空气中蔓延，只要一点点火星，就能引爆观众的情绪。这件事若处理不好，真的会如Strange医生所说，让两个俱乐部之间结下仇怨，友谊赛的意义也会发生变化。

    “你有想好怎么办吗？”Erik深绿色的眼眸望着他。

    Charles摇摇头，轻叹口气，“现在的情况，很明显，不能强制要求判对方弃赛。可是如果比单打，我和Sean都没有完全把握拿下比赛，Tony Stark过去的单打战绩在我之上。”

    “如果比双打呢？”

    “双打……就像你曾经说过的，战术和配合更重要，双打比赛完全可以拼一拼。”

    “那我们就要求继续双打比赛。”Erik说道。

    “可是他们没有多余的替补队员。”Charles无奈地撇撇嘴，“所有人都已经出场。”

    “据我所知，还有一个人没有上场。”Erik嘴角扬起一丝笑容，绿色眼眸闪烁着令人捉摸不透的光芒。还没等Charles反应过来，Erik一把抓住他的手腕，把他带到正在说话的Stephen医生和Tony、Rogers教练面前。周围安静下来，所有目光都集中在他们身前。

    “裁判，我方同意继续比赛。”Erik最终松开了Charles的手，双臂交叉在身前，说道，“但只同意继续男双项目。”

    Stephen医生点点头，“那么，你们同意A俱乐部的哪位选手顶替Barton先生的位置？”

    “不！不是顶替。”Erik抿嘴微笑，“是一场全新的比赛。两个俱乐部的领队和教练作为参赛选手上场，一盘定胜负。”

    Erik的话音刚落下，原先安静下来的看台又爆炸了。但这一次，观众们的声音从一开始的质疑，慢慢转变成了期待。

    “虽然不符合规则，但是我真的很想看Rogers教练打球！”

    “Erik这是疯了吗？他又不是不知道对方教练的水准。”

    “X俱乐部的教练是谁？没听说过啊。”

    “双方领队教练对决，职业选手带业余选手，想想就很刺激！”

    Strange医生转身望向Tony，表示如果A俱乐部同意，他作为裁判没有意见。Tony没有料到对方会提这样的要求，先是故作矜持地假装思考，但嘴角依旧忍不住微微上扬。

    Tony和Rogers教练小声讨论一阵，Rogers教练先是摇头，但最终还是同意了Tony的提议。

    Tony挺起胸膛，注视着Erik，说道：“我们完全同意，没有意见。”

    “但是，Rogers教练是世界排名进过前50的职业网球选手，这一点希望你们知道，事后不要抱怨我们欺负人。”

    “我知道。”Erik冷笑一声，“给我十五分钟换衣服热身。”

    “十五分钟后，比赛正式开始！”

    “等一等。”Tony在Erik转身离开时叫住他，“你叫什么名字，教练，你是隔壁大学校队队员，还是职业运动员？”

    Erik没有回身，拿起地上大红色的球包，向更衣室走去。

    “我叫Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik冲着远处的大门吼道。

    “我是Charles Xavier的学生。”

 

 

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

        稀疏的脚步声在走廊里响起，墙上灯管识别出空气中的震动后纷纷亮起，将原先漆黑一片的廊道点亮。推开厚重的木门，男子更衣室里一片柔和的黄色光芒，与廊道里的冷色调白光形成鲜明对比。深褐色的实木衣柜沿着墙壁整齐排列，通往浴室的玻璃门中雾气缭绕，中央空调把多余的湿气带走，将暖暖的热风洒进屋内。白色墙壁挂着过往比赛的照片，各个时代的球拍模型也被摆在陈列箱中。

        此时，大部分运动员和观众都挤在球场和看台上，偌大的更衣室显得有些空荡荡，隐隐约约的窸窣声响从另一侧传来。Charles顺着一排排衣柜向里走去，在最边缘的角落里看到了自己寻找的那个人。

        Erik此刻背朝着他的方向，白色运动短裤包裹着结实的臀部，黑色高领毛衣顺着纤长的腰线向上拉起，背部肌肉因为脱衣服的动作而紧绷，将完美的肌肉线条一一展现。Charles的脸颊瞬间染上一层红晕，不自然的呼吸声引起了对方注意，Erik的脑袋从领口挣脱出，回过身，静静打量着他，手臂上的动作僵持了一刻，但很快又恢复，将脱下的毛衣折叠好，塞进球包里。

        Charles轻咳一声，舔舔嘴唇，将目光从对方光裸的上半身收回，手臂无措地搭在衣柜边缘，头脑中努力寻找打破尴尬气氛的话语。Erik依旧不紧不慢地收拾着自己的衣服，将折叠整齐的天蓝色T恤从塑料袋里取出，轻轻抖开。作为教练，Erik本不需要披上队服上场征战，因此这套装备还是第一次上身。T恤后领微微鼓起，Erik伸手将忘记取掉的纸质吊牌掏出来。Charles走上前，在Erik另一只手伸向后领前拉过吊牌，双手用力将塑料线绳扯断。

        “谢谢你。”在Erik向他道谢之前，Charles抢先一步说道。

        Erik愣了一下，转过身，接过Charles递来的纸片，问道，“为什么？”

        “你本不需要做这些。”Charles低着眼，伸手将Erik胸前的衣料褶皱抹平，“合约内容只包括训练指导，不包括上场参赛。”

        “你没必要做这些。”

        Erik沉默一阵，“我记得合约中有奖金分成。”

        “友谊赛的奖金很少。”Charles轻叹口气，手指从对方硬挺的胸膛移开，嘴角勉强挤出一丝笑容。这个男人不久之前还告诉过他，自己不是为了钱。

        “而且对方教练那么厉害，获胜的几率并不大。”

        “你认为我们会输？”Erik坐回到长椅上，从球包里取出两只白色护腕戴在手腕上，绿色眼眸时不时从下方打量着他。

        “不。”Charles向后靠在衣柜门上，仰头注视着天花板上的灯罩，“只是取胜的概率很低。”

        Erik轻笑一声，摇摇头，说道：“你做事情都是用概率来衡量吗，教授。”

        Charles脸颊微微泛红，但还是争辩道，“概率是一种数学工具，能帮助人深入思考。”

        “那么你也应该知道，概率只具有统计学意义。”Erik抬起头，静静打量着他。

        “对于单一事件，结果只会是0或1。”

        “这场比赛，也只会有输或赢一种结果。”

        “你的概率，没有任何意义。”

        见他默不作声，Erik弯下腰，将闪闪发亮的荧光红色网球鞋鞋带系好，之后站起身，垫步轻跳，让双脚尽快与鞋子磨合。Charles不得不承认，荧光红色的网球鞋很衬Erik的肤色，让面前的男人显得更年轻、充满活力。

        Erik把衣物和装备整理好后，背上大红色球包，对Charles说道：“走吧。”

        “等一下。”Charles伸手握住正欲离开的Erik的大臂，在对方站定后又很快松开手掌。Charles轻舔嘴唇，沉下一口气，最终说道，“上场前还有什么要交代的吗，教练。”

        Erik忽然抓住Charles松开的手掌，将他拉向自己。两人手臂架在胸前，互相注视着彼此。更衣室里很安静，只能隐约听到浴室滴滴哒哒的流水声。Erik将Charles的手掌贴在自己胸口，心脏强有力的跳动感隔着衣物传递到掌心。

        “你的手好凉。”Erik低声说道，“还有点抖。”

        “热身完没有穿外套。”Charles撇撇嘴，“没有大碍。”

        “紧张吗？”Erik绿色眼眸注视着他，手掌依旧紧紧握着他的，皮肤上火热的温度更加凸显他的寒冷。

        Charles用力摇头，但糟糕的状态都被面前人看在眼里。Charles发现自己越是用力，全身各处肌肉反而越不受大脑指挥。他的呼吸愈发紊乱，口唇发干，额头上冒出一阵冷汗，只好将身体重心倚靠在身后的衣柜上。Charles不是第一次参加比赛的新手，虽然和Erik这样的职业运动员相比，Charles只参加过数量极少的业余比赛，但在业余选手里也算经验丰富的老手。

        紧张感在任何比赛中都不可避免，适度的紧张感反而有利于临场发挥。之前在场上和Sean练球时，Charles以为自己已经将状态调整到位，但突如其来的变故打乱了赛事节奏，也打乱了他内心中的平静。他从来没有想过自己会和Erik一起站在赛场中央，更没有想到球网对面会是排名实力都比Erik高出不少的职业网球教练。

        “把手给我。”Erik的手掌举在他面前，Charles犹豫了一下，但还是将另一只手搭在对方手上。Erik用掌心包裹住他的指尖，一边轻轻摩挲，一边带到Charles胸前。在Erik的引导下，Charles的手掌贴在自己心口处，咚咚咚的心跳声立时显现。

        左右掌心不同频率的跳动感十分明显，Erik的心跳一直平稳有力，而Charles的心率显得有些凌乱，每一次跳动的间隔明显短于对方。

        “感觉到了吗？”Erik低声问道。Charles抬起眼，注视着对方近在咫尺的眼眸，最终轻轻点头。

        “你是怎么做到的？”

        “我可以教你。”Erik嘴角勾起一丝笑意。

        “闭上眼睛。”

        “深呼吸。”

        跟随着Erik的话语，Charles闭上双眼，张开双唇，沉沉地吸进一口气，又重重地呼出。按照这个方法做了几次深呼吸后，心率确实渐渐平稳下来。

        “如果我们输了，怎么办……”Charles依旧保持着双眸紧闭的状态，仿佛只有在这样的黑暗里，才能道出内心深处的不安。在球场中，在看台下，他必须让自己充满信心，必须在人群中保持微笑，必须让队友们感到一切都在掌握中。而此刻在狭小的更衣室过道，在自己制造的黑暗中，在这个握紧他双手的男人面前，Charles终于可以偷偷松下一口气。

        “你想输吗？”Erik低沉的嗓音响起。Charles轻咬嘴唇，摇摇头。

        “你想赢吗？”

        Charles迟疑了一下，最终还是闭着眼睛点点头。

        “很凑巧，我也想赢。”Erik轻描淡写的话语引得Charles轻笑一声，覆在他手背上的手掌忽然抽离，而下一秒，一双手臂将他圈住，用力拉进怀里。黑暗中，Charles轻轻喘息着，脸颊贴紧面前的胸口，双手慢慢环上身前人的腰腹，面前温暖的躯体将更多热度传递给他。熟悉的味道，熟悉的暖意，Charles意识到，自己的确想念这具温暖的胸怀。

        “我想赢……”Erik在他耳边轻声念叨着，“原本，我以为自己已经输了。”

        “太久没有打比赛，连我自己都忘记了。只要比赛还没结束，就没有输。”

        “只要比赛还在进行，我就还有赢的机会。”Erik轻叹口气。

        “我不想放弃。”

        “Erik……”

        “就算没有人看好我们，就算你计算的概率如何低，我也会拼尽全力。”

        “拼一次不够，就拼两次。不拿下比赛，我绝对不放弃。”

        “Erik……”Charles收紧圈在对方腰腹上的手臂，深吸一口气，说道，“值得么……”

        “为了这样一个……比赛，值得么……”

        Erik的叹息拂上耳边发丝，一只手掌轻轻抚上他的后脑，“这是我想要的。”

        “这是我的奖品……”Erik将他搂得更紧。

        “没有人能夺走……我的奖品。”

        “Erik……”Charles咬紧嘴唇，低下头，不想让对方看到自己微微泛红的眼眶。

        “抱歉……”Charles声音哽咽，“真的很抱歉……”

        “我是一个胆小鬼……”

        “Charles。”Erik的手指伸入他的发隙，轻轻安抚着，“告诉我。”

        “你想赢吗？”

        Charles的额头在Erik的肩膀用力摩挲着，伸出的手臂环得更紧，“我想赢！”

        “我真的很想赢……”

        “好！”Erik轻呼一声，用力将他抱紧，“太好了……”

        此时此刻，Charles反而感觉到另一具身躯的颤抖。Erik扶起他的肩膀，同样微红的双眼直直注视着他，嘴角微翘，绿色眼眸流露出无法掩饰的喜悦。

        “还记得双打比赛的关键是什么吗？”

        “二人同心。”Charles回视着对方的目光，先前皱紧的眉头终于舒展开来。

        “你信任我吗？”Erik问道。

        Charles忍住抽泣的欲望，用力点头。

        “……”

        忽然响起的门轴声和脚步声打断了他们的话语，原本空荡荡、只有他们两人的更衣室里，居然出现了另外两个男人。视线中，Thor和Loki穿着拖鞋，全身湿淋淋地从浴室里走出，只在腰间系着白色毛巾。走在前方的Thor搀扶着身后一瘸一拐的弟弟，Loki虽然依旧情绪不高，但脸色比先前红润许多，扶着哥哥的肩膀一步一步走来。兄弟俩从浴室中走出，正好看到Charles和Erik站在过道里。此时此刻，Erik双手搭着Charles的肩膀，Charles的手臂环在Erik腰间，两人身体几乎靠在一起，动作无比亲密。

        出乎意料地，在Charles做出反应之前，Loki反而惊呼一声，面颊瞬间烧得通红，迅速将身边的Thor推开，大步挪进另一侧廊道里。Thor一边拽着腰上的毛巾，一边呼喊着“brother”，和Loki一起消失在层层叠叠的衣柜间。

        Charles和Erik愣在原地，完全不清楚发生了什么。更衣室本身就不大，虽然隔着一层一层的柜子，但柜子上方空间相通，说话声音很容易传播。在他们看不见的角落里，能够听到Loki故意压低但依旧愤怒的咒骂声，拳头打在肌肉上的沉闷声响，和Thor耐心的安慰和道歉声。

        Charles舔舔嘴唇，从Erik怀中站起，有些尴尬地望着面前的男人。Erik忍住笑意，拉住他的手腕，大跨步向出口走去。期间故意发出沉重的脚步声，让屋子里另外两个人知道他们已经离开。

        推开厚重的木门，廊道里的灯光再次亮起，嘈杂的人声越来越响，最后一道门外，就是灯光聚焦的球场。

        Erik站在门前，从球包里拿出印有牛头标志的白色帽子，戴在头上，挺起胸膛，注视着面前的那道弹簧门。

        “准备好了吗？”

        “准备好了。”Charles也抬起头，轻声回应道。

        Erik点点头，两人一起推开弹簧门，踏入红绿色块相间的网球场。

 

* * *

 

 

        感恩节校际友谊赛最后一场决定胜负的比赛，由X俱乐部的领队Charles Xavier和教练Erik Lehnsherr，对阵A俱乐部的领队Tony Stark和教练Steve Rogers。

        进入场地练球时，Charles才发现原本松散的看台上又多了不少观众。虽然已到晚餐时间，但观众人数不降反增，一些穿着休闲服的大学生捧着饮料汽水，悠闲地坐在椅子上聊天，而Raven、Jean等人也不知从哪里买到了炸薯条和墨西哥煎饼卷，一边吃着东西，一边为他们加油呐喊。原先没有观众的另一侧看台，此时也聚集了一批穿着红色校园衫和短裙的漂亮姑娘，在金发Jarvis的带领下，以整齐的口号为A俱乐部和Tony加油。

        抛硬币决定场地和发球时，Erik选择了他们先发球。赛前热身阶段，Charles和Tony在网前练习推挡，而Erik和Rogers教练在他们身边砰砰地练完正反手后，开始对练截击和高压。仅仅在练球阶段，职业选手就已展现出完全不同的风貌。Erik和Rogers教练步伐轻盈，看起来气定神闲，但每一次击球都又重又稳。Erik下颌高高扬起，小碎步迅速移动，将挑起的高球一一拍回对面场地，而Rogers教练只用拍面轻蹭来球，就又将黄色的橡胶球挑到空中，精准地落在边界之内。观众席中时不时响起惊叹声，就连在场上练球的Tony和Charles也忍不住瞟向身旁的人，甚至忘记回应对方的来球。

        发球练习结束后，Erik捡起两颗球，转身向右下方的球场走去，在路过Charles身边时，同站他击掌，互相鼓励。比赛第一局，由Erik发球，Charles负责网前区域。这是他们组合优势最大的一局，Erik强势的发球配合Charles具有攻击性的截击，一般的对手很难应付。然而此刻站在球网对面凝神握拍的是Steve Rogers教练，职业运动员和网球教练，世界排名曾经进入过前50，双打排名更高。

        Rogers教练身着灰色紧身上衣和黑色短裤，右腿膝盖绑着护膝，左小腿也被护具包裹着，膝盖微微弯曲，上身前倾，双眼直直盯着来球方向，手中的红色球拍随着手腕力道不断翻转着。而身穿红色队服、头上系着白色绑带、鼻梁上架着浅色墨镜的Tony站在另一侧网前，胸膛直挺，球拍高举，臀部后翘，做出网前截击的准备动作。观众席的角落里，不知道谁吹了一声口哨，惹得看台上的众人都笑了起来。Tony微笑着望向看台，左手轻轻覆在唇边，用眼神示意为他加油的观众不要说话，场边很快安静下来。

        身后传来橡胶球弹在地面的声音，Charles知道Erik的习惯，拍球三次后，后方的男人就会开始发球。Charles深吸一口气，将自己的目光锁定在球网对面的Rogers教练身上。如果不出意外，Rogers教练第一个回球必然向着网前人所在的方向而来，这是双方第一轮试探。职业运动员只需交手几个球，就能试探出对方的技术特点，知道其长处和短板。

        球拍击打球面的声音从身后响起，球网对面的Rogers教练不紧不慢地向中间移去，右腿侧身跨在前方，握着球拍的右臂从后向前挥去，拍面精准地砸在弹起的网球上，优雅的单手反拍随挥动作让观众席响起一片惊叹声。如他所料，Rogers教练的回球果然冲着网前的Charles而来。Erik的发球质量高，球速快，Rogers教练的单反击球借力打力，直直地向他飞来。Charles伸出球拍，勉强挡住来球，却将球回到了Rogers教练正手位置。Rogers立刻侧身，一记大力直线球从Charles防守的侧方球网飞过，砸在身后双打边线与单打边线之间的区域内。在Erik的发球局里，A俱乐部拿到了第一分 。

        观众席中立刻爆发出掌声和欢呼声。A俱乐部的支持者们纷纷庆祝，Jarvis所带领的拉拉对也喊出加油的口号，还有激动的女士们在感慨Rogers教练优雅帅气的动作，而X俱乐部的成员也在大声给他们加油打气。Charles喘着粗气，用护腕抹掉额头上的汗水。

        Erik小跑到他身边，握住他的手，说道：“没关系，就这么打，把手感调出来。”

        第二分左侧二区发球，由Tony站在底线后接发，Rogers教练来到网前。Tony微笑着向看台上的观众招手，之后蹲在底线附近，做好准备。第一次和Erik交手的Tony显然并不清楚对方的实力，接发站位离底线太近，虽然能够减少跑动距离，但相应地也减少了可供反应的时间。Erik拉下帽檐，嘴角轻挑，抛球后纵身跃起，以一记精准的外角发球砸向边线。黄色网球又快又转，在Tony做出移动前就呼啸着冲向后场，砸在他身后的墙面上。

        “Come on！”Erik高亢的呼喊声从后方传来。X俱乐部的队员们也从座椅上站起，欢呼庆祝。

        Charles跑到后场，用力与Erik击掌，微笑着说道：“Well done！”

        Erik眼中闪烁着兴奋的火光，将Charles拉到自己身旁，背向着球网，在他耳边轻声说道：“第三分，一发内角，二发外角。”

        Charles点点头，返回到球网前站好。双打比赛，网前是最主要的得分手段，截击选手越靠前，能够实现的截球角度就越大。只要能在前场封住对手的球路，对面底线的人就会被大角度调动。网前人的截击质量往往和接发质量相关，而接发质量又取决于己方的发球表现。发球质量越高，网前人得分的概率就越大。

        Erik的一发依旧选择Rogers教练的反手。对职业球员来说，正手往往是最犀利的武器，在练球阶段，他们就已见识到了Rogers强大的正手能力。与正手相对，反手往往是单手反拍持拍运动员的软肋。在职业赛场上，遇见正手强大的单反运动员，即使是世界排名第一的选手，也会盯着其反手位置打。而在双打比赛中，选择内角发球的另一个原因在于接发方位于靠后的中央场地，为了让回球落在边线内，接发者的回球角度被限制得很小，更有利于网前人判断来球方向和走势。

        金黄色的球呼啸着砸在对面场地上，在Charles做出反应前，一声“OUT”传来。坐在高处裁判椅上的Strange医生判定Erik的一发出界。

        一发内角，二发外角。Charles在心里默默念叨着Erik的嘱咐。五秒钟过后，第二发球果然如Erik所言，裹挟着巨大侧旋冲向外侧，将对方调动出场地外。Rogers教练脚步依旧轻盈，移动到位后回过一个角度更加刁钻的大斜线。好在Erik早已料到回球路线，迈步到前场，在球弹起的上升期伸出拍面轻轻磕挡，让球径直弹向Tony防守的侧方空档。

        Tony双腿垫步，向着空档位置跳起，双臂伸展，以反手切削的动作将Erik的回球截向斜线方向，正好落在Charles身后。截出的球速度非常快，当他回身伸出球拍时，已经来不及。

        拿下这分后，Tony再次摆出截击时的帅气身形，向为他加油的观众致意，Rogers教练也来到前场和他击掌庆祝。

        一年没有交手，Tony的网前技术进步很大。Charles没有想到在他们最具有优势的发球局，就面临着被破发的风险。Rogers教练不愧是职业教练，Erik攻击性的发球在他面前显示不出任何威力，而Tony截击手感明显好于他，居然轻而易举就截下Erik的回球。

        “这一分怪我。”Erik跑到他身边，扶着他的肩膀，低声安慰道。

        Charles握住肩膀上的手掌，“没关系，加油。”

        好在Erik的发球状态一直在线，二区接发的Tony依旧没能碰到球，第一局局分来到30:30。依靠强势的发球，他们总能在一区丢分后，又在二区拿回分数，比分不断在平分和破发点之间徘徊。比赛开始的第一局，就已打了将近10分钟，他们还没有拿到过局点。

        比分再次来到平分后，Erik拉过Charles的肩膀，一边鼓励他，一边安排新的战术。发球局对于发球运动员来说，体力消耗巨大，他们必须尽快拿下这一局，才能保持体力面对接下来的苦战。

        Charles回到网前，让自己蹲在二区靠近中线的位置。身后发球的声音一响起，Charles就迅速向右侧移动，直接堵在同样在前场的Tony面前，而Erik则纵身跑向斜上方，填补上Charles先前的位置，两人形成双上网格局。Erik的发球依旧发在Rogers的反手位，并且施加更多上旋。Rogers受到压迫，回过一个质量不高的切削球。Charles瞅准时机，双手握拍，将Rogers的回球凌空打到对面场地。而Tony此时已经退到中场，下意识地将球高高挑起，从Charles头顶越过。

        “我来！”身后一声叫喊，Charles立刻蹲下身。

        Erik在他身后一米的位置，左手指向天空，右手高举着球拍拉在身后，脚下小碎步不断调整，鞋底摩擦地板发出尖利的噪音。逆光下，Erik的面容被帽檐的阴影遮挡住无法看得真切，但那舒展挺拔的身姿、干净利落的肢体动作却让人无法忽视。下一秒，球拍挥下，砸在球面，Charles仿佛看到了开学校队选拔赛上，那个抓住所有人目光的男孩。

        Erik的高压球重重砸Tony脚边，好在Tony早有心理准备，已经转身背对着球网，避免自己被又快又重的高压球打到。橡胶球从地面高高弹起，直接落到后方看台上，被一位男性观众接住。

        观众席里爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，坐在Jane Foster身边的女同学开始小声嘀咕，和X俱乐部的成员打听Erik的情况。

        “不要费心啦，你们没有机会的。”Raven不耐烦地应付道。

        Charles也从地面跳起，兴奋地拥住自己的搭档。Erik的高压球引燃了比赛的气氛，也提振了他们的士气，坐在观众席上的Hank等人也加油得更起劲。有了领先一分的优势，在Tony的接发分里，Erik轻而易举以一记发球直得结束了自己的发球局。X俱乐部取得了1:0的领先。

        第一局结束后交换场地。与其他单数局后不同，第一局后运动员可以短暂地回到场边喝水擦汗，但不能坐下休息。Charles率先跑到长凳边，将毛巾和运动饮料递给Erik。Erik身上的蓝色T恤已经被汗水浸湿，但精神依旧很高亢，脸上看不到疲惫。

        第二局是Rogers教练的发球局，也是A俱乐部优势最大的一局。Erik只是让Charles放心大胆地打，通过大力击球调整自己的手感，在后面几局再寻求作为。

        如果说Erik的发球拥有职业运动员的风采，那么Rogers教练的发球则犹如教科书一般，集优雅和效果于一身。Rogers教练在自己的发球局里，将平击、上旋、侧旋，内角、外角、追身等技术全部展现，看台上时不时发出各种惊叹声。

        在一区接发的Erik对于Rogers教练的发球适应很快，面对对方高质量的来球也能够以切削推挡的方式回过场地。而位于二区的Charles则与上一局中的Tony类似，很难碰到球，比分依旧在平分处徘徊。这一局中，Charles尝试更多地在网前扑击，虽然回到Rogers教练身边的球依旧会被一拍打死，但触球手感比第一局好很多。最终，Rogers教练还是以强势的一发保住了自己的发球局，比分来到1:1平分。

        之后两局，分别由Charles和Tony进行发球。Erik在底线与Charles击掌加油后，就跑到前场，封住网前的位置。虽然Charles的发球局是他们组合中的相对劣势局，但如果好好把握，也是很有机会的一局。Erik的网前功底很强，只要Charles的发球不让对方轻易上手，Erik就能顺势抢网，靠截击拿下比分。

        进行三次深呼吸后，Charles侧身站在底线后，开始发球。第一球直直地砸在发球区内，Charles原本对于这个球还算满意，但Rogers教练右跨一步，正手拉拍，回过一个角度更大的斜线球，Charles只能眼睁睁地望着橡胶球从眼前飞过，砸在右前方的边线上，甚至没有碰球的机会。Tony跑回场后与Rogers教练击掌庆祝，Erik也来到他的身边，为他加油鼓劲。看台上观众在为精彩的一分欢呼，Charles只感觉呼吸不畅，耳边的人声越发遥远，周围的世界似乎在离他远去。

        用护腕擦掉额头上的汗水，Charles遥望着斜对面场地上的Tony，屏住呼吸。一发瞄着内角T点而去，被Strange医生判了出界。二发，为了确保成功率，Charles的发球又软落点又浅，直接被Tony逮住，正手侧身回攻向他。Erik纵身跃起，将Tony的回球拦截到网前，但此时Rogers教练也处于网前的站位，凌空将球推到Erik身后的空当。A俱乐部拿下了第二分。

        尽管Erik没有怪他，还在好言安慰，但之后的两分，Charles的发球手感越来越差，一发全部失误，在面对Tony时还发出了双误，连丢四分结束了自己的发球局。X俱乐部以1:2暂时落后于A俱乐部。

        换场地休息时，Charles喘着粗气坐回到长椅上，锤着脑袋，用毛巾擦掉额头上的冷汗。和前面两局还算胶着的态势相比，自己的发球局在很短时间内就结束了。他不知道究竟怎么了，之前调整好的发球此刻没有任何手感，白白送给对手那么多分。在双打比赛中，没有发球意味着没有胜利，发球质量不高，网前的人也只会被吊打。然而他不清楚怎样才能改变现在的状态。

        “嘿！”

        指尖处传来的热度逐渐蔓延到掌心，Charles抬起眼，才发现Erik不知什么时候已经坐在身边。此刻，Erik的右手悄悄伸到毛巾下，握住了他的左手。宽大的白色浴巾挡在两人之间，其他人都不知道柔软的布料之下，是两人紧紧相扣的手掌。

        “你做得很好。”Erik坚定的目光注视着他，“发球手感可以慢慢调出来，不用担心。”

        “下一局是很好的机会，我们一定要破掉！”

        “我不知道……”Charles轻叹口气，“我好像忽然不会打球了……”

        Erik的手指将他扣得更紧，两人掌心充斥着滑溜溜的汗水，“没关系，我有办法。”

        “你相信我，对吗？”

        望着对方充满柔情的绿色眼眸，Charles轻咬嘴唇，点点头。

        补充适量的水分后，四位球员再次来到场上。第四局是Tony的发球局，是他们最有希望破掉的一局。经历过三局比赛较量，场上众人已经对对方技术特点有所了解。Tony的底线能力与网前能力相比，要弱一些。在场下，Erik制定的战术是将球全部回给Tony，将他控制在底线附近，强攻其最弱的技术。

        发球前，Tony摘掉眼镜和发带，双手抹上额前的头发，重新整理好自己的造型。场边的啦啦队在Tony弯腰准备发球时立刻安静下来。身着红色队服的男人将球高高抛起，摆出与Rogers教练相似的身姿。然而，发球动作看起来相似，最终的效果却差距很大。Tony的发球径直向Erik的正手飞来，Erik几乎没有调整脚步，就抡出一个大角度斜线制胜分，拿下了第一分。

        轮到Charles接发时，Erik从前场跑来，在他耳边说道：“这一分Rogers会抢网，直接挑过顶高球。”

        有了第一分的教训，第二分里，Tony不再追求外角大角度，而是将球发在靠近中线的位置。橡胶球刚一落地，网前的Rogers教练就开始移动，想要封死Charles的回球路线。有了Erik的指挥，Charles退到底线后方，在球处于下落状态时，从下向上提拉拍面，将球拉向高高的空中。底线上的Tony抬头望向来球，脚步不断移动，调整接球的位置。网球到达接近顶棚的区域后开始迅速降落，以极快的速度落在底线上，之后又高高弹起，向后场冲去。Tony对于Charles回球的弹跳估计不足，站位太过靠前，举起球拍也没能碰到来球，金黄色的网球从拍框顶端略过，掉落在Tony身后的场地上。

        “Come on！”Erik攥着拳头大吼一声，转身跑向Charles，将他搂进怀里。

        “你的‘月亮球’手感还是那么好。”Erik在他耳边调笑道。

        场边的观众也因为Tony的漏球而轻笑起来。Tony耸耸肩膀，撇嘴一笑，故意装出很失望的表情，引得看台上的众人又笑了起来。

        拿下前两分，Charles和Erik都更有信心。第三分由Erik接发，这一次，Erik预判到Rogers教练会抢网，直接侧身将球回到直线方向的空当。连丢三分后，Tony脸上轻松的表情不再，与Rogers教练在后场商量很久后，才站回到发球区域。之后，Rogers教练在网前拿到两分，但Erik还是在最后一个破发点急中生智，飞身跃起救下Rogers的截击，将球送到Tony的反手位。又低又平的来球让单手持拍的Tony很不适应，击球失误下网，送掉了自己的发球局。

        破发后，Charles激动地跑向Erik，将他从地上拉起。Erik的膝盖和手掌摔在坚硬的球场上，有些红肿挫伤。但Erik只是微笑站起身，和他击掌庆祝第一次破发。

        第四局过后，分数依旧是胶着的2:2，新的一轮发球局即将开始。经过之前的磨练，Erik和Charles配合更加默契，他们的战略意图很明确，就是用各种方式将球回到Tony方向，不给Rogers教练触球的机会，全力攻击最弱的一方。然而，这样的策略对于A俱乐部同样适用，Tony和Rogers的进攻方向也集中在Charles这里，Erik的发球局依旧历尽艰难才实现保发。

        拿下第五局后，Erik制定了新的战术。在Rogers教练的发球局里，Charles站在单打边线和双打边线之间又窄又靠前的区域，竖起的拍头几乎要贴上球网。这样的站位将身后很大的空当暴露出来，导致Erik需要防守的区域大大增加。然而，这样的站位也在一定程度上减少Charles被攻击的概率，贴网截击的威力也更强。当有球朝他的方向飞来时，Charles只需要伸出球拍，拍面微微朝下，在不过网击球的情况下直接借力，将来球砸向对面场地。当轮到他在底线接发时，Charles会主动切过一个底线高球，利用球在空中运动的时间迅速跑到网前，与Erik形成双上网的阵容。

        而Erik脚步轻盈，前后左右快速移动，几乎以一人之力覆盖全场。除了Charles防守的空当外，其他大面积区域，及被挑过顶的高球都由Erik解决。只要接到球，Erik就会把球回到Tony所在的方向。和Rogers教练相比，Tony的回球速度和质量差很多，通过对球路的精准把控，Erik将原先的双打比赛转化成了他与Tony Stark的单打比赛，Rogers教练想要帮助自己的搭档却碰不到球，而Tony面对前职业选手的强攻，也很快败下阵来。

        然而，这种打法十分消耗体能，当挥拍的Erik开始发出略显突兀的娇喘声时，Charles意识到自己的搭档已经十分疲惫。但Erik依旧在局中打出一记回身胯下击球，观众席中爆发出阵阵掌声。六局过后，Erik把拍线打断，又换上新的球拍。

        尽管Erik和Charles的组合在场面上处于优势，但Rogers教练毕竟技术精湛，经验丰富。只要让他抢到击球机会，就会轰出角度极大的制胜分，质量不高的挑高球也会直接高压拍死。第二轮发球结束后，双方分数依旧处于胶着的4:4，Erik和Rogers完成保发，而Charles和Tony都被破。

        双数局后没有休息时间。在与Erik沟通战术时，Charles发现Erik全身已被汗水湿透，略显浑浊的汗液顺着硬挺的鼻梁流下，汇聚在下颌线条处，一滴滴落在场地上。白色护腕也吸收了大量汗液，握在手里一拧，就滴答滴答流下。

        只要拿下这一局，他们就能5:4领先，只要在Rogers教练的发球局里拼一拼，就很可能拼出赛点。Erik握着他的肩膀，即使自己已经气喘吁吁，也要给他加油打气。

        八局过后，他们的对手虽然没有Erik跑动多，但也同样表现出了疲态。Rogers教练技术高超，但毕竟年近40，体力不复当年，过去职业生涯积攒的伤病也令他无法适应高强度的比赛。右腿膝盖的老伤让他在准备接发时无法做出屈膝的动作，而先前的抢网似乎又伤到了手腕附近的筋腱，Rogers的左手始终握在右手手腕上。而Tony也不再有精力照顾自己的造型，额前湿漉漉的小卷毛凌乱地趴在发带上，束在胸口上的心率监测带也被他从上衣中取下，和电子手环一起随意地扔在场边。

        坐在看台上几个小时的观众们也同样疲倦。最后一场决赛已经进行了一个多小时，不断出现的平分将比赛时间大大拉长。双方势均力敌，局分交替上升，很可能会拖到抢七阶段。

        伴随着Erik沉重的喘息声，金色网球向着一区外边线飞去。这一次，Rogers教练只动了一下腿，却在下一刻放弃了追球，球径直飞向场外，Erik以一记完美的ACE球拿下第一分。

        Charles跑回后场，握住Erik的手掌。此时，他们都已疲惫不堪，握着的手掌也有些颤抖。

        第二分，面对同样疲累的Tony，Erik依旧以完美的一发直得拿到分数。只要再拿两分，就能赢下这一局。

        第三分，Erik的一发出现失误，Rogers教练已经做好抢攻二发的准备。Charles的网前站位靠近外侧，在身后留下很大的空当。而此刻，Erik的体能已经透支，他不能让Erik一个人承担那么大的防守范围。

        Erik的二发依旧瞄着Rogers的反手，Rogers已经预判到，提前移动侧身，将击球位置调整到自己的正手，轰出一记反斜线，飞向Charles身后的空当。Charles预判准确，提前向中间移动，将回球截到Rogers的脚下。而下一拍，Rogers已然盯上Charles移动后露出的侧边空当，继续轰出一记大力直线球。Charles咬紧牙关，用尽全身力气飞身跃起，伸出的球拍刚好碰到来球，却被巨大的力道打翻，人和球拍都摔到场外。

        观众席中传来一阵惊叹声，但紧接着就被Charles的尖叫打破。

        趴到地上后，左小腿肌肉忽然不受控制的抽搐让他无法控制地尖叫出声，Charles蜷缩着翻过身，用力抱紧双腿，却不料右腿大腿内侧的肌肉也翻搅起来。两条腿同时抽筋，巨大的痛感让他咬紧嘴唇，却依旧无法抑制口中的呻吟。

        Erik丢下球拍，跪在Charles身边，一边低声安慰他，一边帮他拉开蜷缩的双腿，好让抽搐的肌肉尽快复位。球网对面的Tony和Rogers教练也凑到跟前，Rogers教练单膝跪地，将Charles的右腿搭在自己肩膀上，高高抬起。肌肉拉扯带来的巨大痛感令他再次尖叫起来，Charles只能咬住手指，将呜咽全部咽在喉咙里，但泪水依旧不受控制地从眼角流下。

        “裁判，比赛暂停，休息一下吧。”Tony站起身，对坐在高椅上的Strange医生说道。

        “现在还是局中。”Strange医生眉头微皱，“只能在局间交换场地时休息。”

        “而且肌肉筋挛不能申请医疗暂停。”

        “嘿，Stephen，这只是个业余比赛。”Tony嘴角虽然挂着笑容，但语气已经不像先前那般友好，“做裁判也要讲尺度。”

        “比赛规则和细则全部写在秩序册中。”Strange医生拉着一张大长脸，“如果有异议，你可以在赛后进行申诉，但只能等到比赛结束以后。”

        “如果我不会把握尺度，之前就会直接判定A俱乐部弃赛。”

        Strange医生的话语令Tony无言以对。看台上的Hank和Raven也站了起来，先前Charles的惨叫声令他们十分担心，而Erik和Rogers的身躯挡住了他们的视线，无法看清场地里的情况。

        “我没事……”

        在Erik的搀扶下，Charles撑着膝盖，慢慢从场边站起。Rogers教练捡起球拍递给他，看台里响起热烈的掌声。

        虽然先前的肌肉痉挛已经恢复，但筋腱处的疼痛仍然存在，每走一步，Charles都会冒出一身冷汗。抹掉脸上的泪痕，Charles一点一点挪到另一侧网前，卡住自己的站位。他的双膝已经无法正常弯曲，只要一用力，腿部肌肉随时有再次抽筋的风险。然而他必须坚持到这一局结束。

        回头望向Erik，Charles坚定地点点头。这一局里他们30:15领先，只需要再连拿两分。

        然而，突发伤情还是在一定程度上打乱了Erik的发球节奏。Erik的二发被Tony接回，直直冲着网前的Charles而来。原本，Tony的回球速度并不快，但无法下蹲的Charles重心偏高，来球碰到拍面后直接向下弹在网带下，比分来到30:30。

        之后的战况依旧胶着，Rogers的接发时好时坏，而Erik的回球也开始出现失误。在破发点上，Erik与Rogers教练形成直线方向的多拍相持，Erik疲惫的呻吟声在空旷的场地里回响，Tony和Charles在网前对峙，但最终还是Tony率先出手，抢网扑击，Charles躲闪不急，胸口被球击中后再次摔倒。

        Tony连忙举起球拍示意抱歉，走到网前查看对方的情况。Charles坐起身，表示没有大碍。局分来到4:5，Erik的发球局被破发，X俱乐部落后一局。

        单数局后交换场地，运动员有90秒的休息时间。当Erik将他从地上拉起时，Charles意识到情况不妙。

        “Erik，我……我的腿又要抽筋了。”Charles单手搂着Erik的脖子，喘着粗气说道。

        Erik让他不要担心，蹲下身，反手抱住他的双腿，直接将Charles背起，向着更衣室大门跑去。

        “嘿！肌肉筋挛不能申请医疗暂停。”Strange医生的呼喊从他们身后传来。

        Erik转过脑袋，高声吼道：“申请上厕所，总可以吧？”

        “上厕所可以。”Strange医生点点头，“男选手有一次上厕所的机会，你们总共有5分钟时间。”

        裁判的话音刚落下，场边的观众席就响起一片嘘声。Strange医生对于观众的不满感到不可思议，翘起腿坐在高椅上，一字一句地和他们解释国际网联的竞赛规则，然而那些纷繁复杂的规定普通观众根本不感兴趣。

 

 

* * *

 

       

        在通往更衣室的走廊里，Charles的右腿肌肉就痉挛了。忍住剧痛到达更衣室后，Erik让他平躺在长椅上，脱掉球鞋，搬起抽筋的那条腿，一边拉伸，一边帮他按摩肌肉。更衣室里没有其他人，先前在这里的Thor和Loki兄弟早已回到看台上观赛。

        这一次，Charles再也忍不住，咬着嘴唇痛哭起来。

        “疼就哭出来。”Erik从医疗箱中取出镇痛用喷雾剂，喷在Charles腿部的肌肉上。

        药剂冰凉的质感确实对疼痛有所缓解，灵活的手指在他腿部耐心揉捏，Erik从上方注视着他，眼中满是温柔，“发泄出来就好了。”

        “对不起，Erik……”一想到刚刚丢掉的一局，Charles心里更难受了，“那么好的机会……”

        “对不起……”

        “不用担心。”Erik将他双腿放平，扶着他的肩膀，把他拉起，“下一局再破回来就好了。”

        “我不知道……”更多泪水从眼角滑落，Charles声线哽咽。

        “我不知道自己还能不能坚持下去……”

        “Yes，you can！”Erik握着他的双肩，目光无比坚定，“你能做到。”

        “上一局拿下，也许可以。”Charles低下眼，努力忍住身体的颤抖，“可是，我们4:5落后，要想赢，还要再打很多局……甚至可能打到抢七。”

        “我的腿……我不知道……”

        “嘿！”Erik的手掌抚上他的脸颊，将他的下巴抬起。朦胧的视线中，Erik的绿色眼眸越来越清晰。

        “你相信我，对吗？”

        Charles咬住嘴唇，轻轻点头。

        “而我，也相信你。”Erik嘴角微微上扬，“你是Charles Xavier，最优秀的青年科学家，25岁拿到名校博士学位，聪明又能干，漂亮又性感。”

        Erik调笑的话语让Charles红着脸轻笑一声。Erik用拇指抹掉他脸上的泪痕。

        “如果你做不到，我想不出还有谁能做到。”

        “也许我没有你想得那么坚强……”Charles喃喃着，“没有你那种钢铁般的意志力……”

        “钢铁再强，也没有金刚石硬度大。”Erik抬起眼，注视着陈列箱中摆放的各个时期网球拍模型，从各种制式的木质球拍，到合金拍框，再到现如今以碳为主要成分的一体化成形球拍。

        “就算是柔软的石墨，如果做成碳纤维，缠绕在一起，也是强度非常高的材料。”Erik说道，“汽车、飞机，包括我们的网球拍里，都使用了碳纤维。”

        “不要小看你自己。”Erik拨开他趴在额前的湿发，绿色眼眸直直盯着他，“你远比自己想象得更强大。”

        Charles用力咽下口水，低下眼，轻叹口气，握住覆在自己脸侧的手掌。

        “居然用我的课程内容教育我……”Charles无奈地摇摇头，嘴角不自觉地上扬，“你这个助教当得很不错啊。”

        “但是在实际生产中，碳纤维并不是用石墨直接制造。”Charles撇撇嘴，“不过，我知道你想表达的观点。”

        Erik略带顽皮的笑容让Charles的心情也好了许多。他坐直身体，放下双腿，重新穿上荧光红色的网球鞋。腿部肌肉依旧酸痛，但痛归痛，也不是不能忍受。

        “你的膝盖还好吗？”此时，Charles才注意到Erik的双膝微微泛红，皮肤表层明显比以往肿大很多。

        “没问题。”Erik拿起镇痛喷雾，将药剂均匀地喷洒在关节处，“老毛病，太久没有参加高强度比赛，膝盖还没有适应。”

        “Rogers教练比我严重很多。”Erik轻笑一声，“他的膝盖曾经历过两次手术。”

        “Rogers应该已经很久没有打过比赛了。”，Erik说道，“后面几局，他不会再那么拼了，否则又要进手术室。”

        “你之前在故意调动他吗？”Charles问道。

        Erik肩膀轻耸，“当然。”

        “只要他不敢跑动，我们就赢定了。”

        “Rogers教练只是A俱乐部临时聘请的教练，比赛结束后就会回网球学校带职业运动员。他不会为了这样一个业余比赛而拼坏自己的身体。”

        “我们一定能够拿下比赛！”

        Charles眼前的视线再次变得模糊。有些时候，他真的很讨厌如此爱哭的自己。

        “还有那么多分要去拿。”Charles轻叹口气，“想想就很头痛……”

        “为什么赢一场比赛那么难……”

        Erik伸出手臂，揽过他的肩膀，将他带进怀里。Charles的脑袋轻轻枕上Erik肩头，沉重的呼吸洒在他的头发上。

        “Charles……”

        “只要你想赢……我会拼尽全力。”

        “但也只有你想赢，我们才会赢。”

        “别让我孤身一个人……”

        “Erik……”Charles握住肩膀上的手掌，“我不会让你一个人战斗。”

        “You are not alone……”

 

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

        当Erik和Charles肩并肩重新跑回赛场时，观众席里爆发出热烈的掌声。坐着休息的Tony和Rogers教练也站起身，活动腿脚，准备应对接下来的比赛。Charles在场边咽下一大口水，又快速吞下一根香蕉。比赛进行到这个时候，需要及时补充能量和电解质。

        下一局是Rogers教练的发球局，也是Charles和Erik非破不可的一局。如果他们拿下这一局，比分会再次回到平分状态，5:5。而如果对方保发，他们将直接以4:6输掉比赛。

        当Charles站在网前位置时，Erik忽然在他身后大吼一声。

        “拿下！”

        仿照着Erik的语气，Charles球拍立在身前，也大吼一声。

        “好！”

        Rogers教练迟疑了一下，伸展四肢，进行最后的调整。也许是因为休息时间过长，体温流失，导致手感下降。第十局，Rogers教练完全不在状态。犀利的一发没有一个入界，二发被Erik抢到两个，直接以大角度斜线强攻拿下分数。而Charles的接发依旧贯彻他们的既定战略——全部回给Tony。

        Tony的手感也因为长时间休息而下降不少，截过的球不是失误，就是回到对方手边。而Erik总会抓住机会，朝网前的Tony轰出连续快球。纵使Tony技术再好，也承受不住职业选手的连续猛攻。Charles和Erik最先在这一局中拿到四分，Rogers的发球局被破，比分来到5:5平分。

        第十局结束后，Charles和Erik兴奋地抱在一起，X俱乐部的队员们在看台上高声庆祝。原本以为胜券在握的A俱乐部观众有些傻眼，但Jarvis还是及时组织对面看台的啦啦队，给Tony和Rogers的组合打气。

        第十一局，轮到Charles发球，Erik跑上网前。前面几局不好的发球手感让Charles心里有些没底，但这一次，他必须让自己振作起来。

        Erik右手握着球拍，左手背在身后，用手势指挥Charles发球的落点。他们依旧使用双上网战术，Charles完成发球后立刻跑向网前，由Erik负责其他区域防守。这是决定胜负走向的一局，他必须把发球水准提上来！

        Rogers教练腿伤复发，跑动不便，Erik指挥Charles发大外角，将对方调动出场外。Charles深吸一口气，回忆着Erik曾经叫他的动作。

        【抛球，侧身，下蹲，跳起，挥拍，所有动作都是连贯的，发力也是连贯的。】

        那个秋日午后的景象历历在目，Erik高大矫健的身姿、优雅的随挥动作，深深地印刻在脑海里。同样拍球三次，Charles怒吼一声，以连贯的动作挥拍砸向下落的金球。

        Charles的发球带着极大的旋转向对面飞去，虽然速度不快，但准确地砸在外角发球区内。Rogers向外大跨两步接过球后，没能立刻返回补位。Erik球拍轻磕，放出一记又短又转的小球，Tony和Rogers奔去，但没能及时救到。第一分顺利拿下。

        轮到Tony在后场接发时，Charles和Erik会全部上到网前，将所有球都送到Tony的方向，再次形成二打一的局面。Rogers教练虽然早已看清他们的战术，但他的腿脚无法像Erik那样灵活地跑遍全场。在自己的搭档被围攻时，也很难解救。

        良好的开局让Charles的发球手感越来越好，过去训练中很难掌握的发力动作也越打越顺畅。在他们的围攻下，Tony的防守越来越困难。失去最后一分后，Tony丢掉球拍，摊开双手，冲着Jarvis和啦啦队的方向连喊两声“Come on。”

        回到休息区，Charles和Erik握紧对方的手掌。这一次，他们终于取得了6:5的领先优势。

        “很好，我们已经成功激怒Tony Stark。”Erik双眼闪耀着兴奋的光芒。

        Charles的目光转向另一侧休息区。此时，Tony和Rogers教练都坐在长椅上，两人各自擦汗喝水，互相没有交流。Tony将大毛巾盖在脑袋上，待到Strange医生喊“time”后才站起身。

        再次走上赛场，Erik拍拍他的肩膀，让他只用做好接发，其余事情全部交给他。

        这是Tony非保不可的一局。第一分，一区发球，由Erik接发。Tony在场边拍球拍了很久，才开始抛球。Tony的发球速度不低，但飞行轨迹很平，Erik反手切削，放了一记极靠边线的小球，刚刚越过球网就开始下落。Tony向前追赶，只勉强将球推回原来的线路，Erik顺势上网，双手反拍直接朝着Tony身后轰出一记制胜分。X俱乐部拿到了第一分。

        在最关键的一局里，A俱乐部的观众都凝神屏息，不敢大声说话加油。Hank和Raven等人见己方形势大好，纷纷大声叫好。

        丢掉第一分的Tony情绪明显不高，捡回球后，很快就来到底线准备继续发球。

        第二分由Charles接球，不出意外Rogers教练一定会抢网。面对Tony平击式的发球，Charles再次退到底线很深的位置，侧身大引拍，拉出一记又高又转的“月亮球”。这一次，Rogers教练主动跑回后场，扬起球拍，在底线后的区域打出一记高压。后场高压的球速和角度比前场高压差许多，Charles直接跑上前，蹲在网下，将身后区域全部交给自己的搭档。Erik一个人覆盖全场，与Rogers直线对拉，而Tony和Charles再次在网前相遇。Tony的目光不时在Charles和Erik身上转换，这一次，Charles不再犹豫，率先跳起扑向Rogers的直线球，将球反弹到斜线方向。但Rogers并没有放弃，连跨两步来到Tony身后，帅气的单反动作将球再次抽回。就在这短短的时间里，Erik已经跑到前场，将Rogers的球路完全封住，截出一记小斜线。双方网前的人短兵相接，Erik的回球全部朝向对方身体而去。最终Tony躲闪不及，被反弹回来的球击中手臂，球拍也被打掉。

        看台上传来一阵惊呼，虽然Tony只发出一声轻喘，但球砸在身上时的浑厚声音还是能够让人想象到巨大的力度。Erik举起球拍，向被他击中的男人表示歉意，但脸上的表情却看不出任何愧疚，反而以一种挑衅的目光注视着对方。

        “Sir！”Jarvis在看台上站起身，关切的眼神注视着Tony。

        “没事！”Tony捡起球拍，重新戴好眼镜，气喘吁吁地返回后场。

        第三分，Tony跳起大力挥拍，想要发出一记ACE或直得，但飞出的球直接挂网落下。Erik嘴角上扬，在Tony二发将球抛到空中的时刻，迅速向前移动，上位到接近发球线的区域。Tony眼角余光受到Erik影响，二发依旧直直地向着网带下方飞去，没能过网。

        “嘿，裁判，这不算干扰吗？”Strange医生报出0:40的比分后，Tony再也忍不住脾气，径直跑到裁判椅下方，和裁判理论。

        “在我发球的时候，故意移动，这和观众席开闪光灯有什么区别？”

        Strange医生在计分板上记录下分数后，弯下腰，对Tony说道，“如果是观众这么做，才算干扰。”

        “接发球员的准备动作不算干扰。”

        “What？”Tony气愤地撤下束发带，摘掉墨镜，指着Erik的方向说道：“这个人的意图那么明显，就是想影响我发球，你居然说不是干扰，你先前的裁判理论呢？”

        “这叫‘Lehnsherr的偷袭’。”Erik插着腰，故意朝Tony的方向咧嘴一笑。

        “职业比赛也有这么做的。”Strange医生耸耸肩，“没有判罚的先例。”

        “比赛继续。”

        Tony气愤地将拍子甩到球网上，咬着嘴唇，用无声的口型默默骂了好几句。

        Erik跑回Charles身边，握住他的手掌，“最后一分，加油！”

        Charles点点头，用护腕抹掉额头上的汗水，双腿弯曲，身体下压，整个上半身几乎与地面平行。握拍的手掌有些颤抖，Charles舔舔嘴唇，努力让自己的注意力都集中在球网对面的人身上。

        接好球，接好球。Charles在心中默念着。

        二区发球的Tony也同样不轻松，在地上拍了十次球后，才抬起头，将球抛向空中。然而抛出的橡胶球并没有按照计划的轨迹落下，Tony放弃挥拍，直接用手接住球，重新开始一发。连续两次抛球都有问题，被他主动放弃。Charles意识到对面的Tony比他还要紧张。

        过度紧张只会让手感更差，当Tony最终挥起球拍后，橡胶球高高飞过拦网，落在底线前的位置，一发出界很多。

        观众席传来一阵惊呼。Erik回过头，对他微微一笑。

        二发前，Tony轻咳一声，Strange医生也喊话，让观赛的人群安静。连续三个赛点，放在谁身上都是巨大的压力。Tony抹掉额头上的冷汗，大睁双眼注视着从左手抛起的球。巨大的压力让他双腿发软，没敢用出十足的力道，球体擦过拍面飞出，带着弧线越过球网砸在发球区内。

        然而，在Charles做出反应之前，一声尖利的“out”从裁判椅处传来。Tony的发球虽然在界内，但并不在Charles所在的二区界内，而是发在了一区里。

        球拍从Tony手中掉落，失望的男人一只手捂着额头，转过身去。Rogers从准备扑网的姿势站起，目光望向裁判椅上的人。Strange医生一边看着计分板上的信息，一边宣读比赛结果。而先前背对着他的Erik握紧拳头，大吼一声“come on”，之后转过身，张开双臂，微笑望着他。

        观众席里，X俱乐部队员们高声欢呼，Charles望向那一张张激动的笑脸，才意识到这一切是真的。

        他们赢了，他们真的赢了！

        之前的奋战那么辛苦，胜利却来得如此突然。在4:5落后的情况下，他们居然在短时间内连拿三局，7:5战胜了对手。

        Charles丢掉球拍，快步奔向Erik，纵身跳起，扑进Erik张开的怀抱。

        这一刻，放下一切顾虑，Charles只想抱紧自己的搭档，抱紧这个始终鼓励他、保护他，和他一起拼下这场胜利的男人。

        在他跳起拥住Erik的那一瞬间，身前的男人忽然膝盖一软，向后仰倒在地。Charles的手掌护着Erik的后脑，两人一起滚在球场上。Erik的身体将他和地面隔开，为他提供柔软的支撑。Charles整个人覆在Erik身上，两人都筋疲力尽，喘着粗气。

        “我们赢了……”Charles跨坐在Erik胸口，撑起手臂，俯视着躺在自己身下的男人，泪水又不受控制地奔流而出，滴滴哒哒落在Erik的领口。

        “是的。”Erik露出一丝疲惫的笑容，伸手抹掉他脸上的泪痕，“我们赢了。”

        球网边的轻咳声打断了他们。此时，Tony和Rogers教练已经站在网前，所有人的目光都落在趴在球场上的他和Erik身上。Charles羞涩一笑，站起身，将自己的搭档拉起，两人一同走到球网边，和对手握手。

        “今年你们打得很好。”Tony搂过Charles的肩膀，拍拍他的胸口，“太能拼了！你和你的搭档。”

        “你们也很棒。”Charles微微一笑，“这场比赛很接近。”

        “这个教练是你的学生，对吗？”Tony回身看了一眼Erik，“明年你们可以改规则，让他参赛，我要好好教训教训这个小子。”

        而另一边，Rogers教练礼貌地和Erik握手之后，问道：“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

        “十年前，波利泰尼网球学校，我上过你的训练课。”Erik回答道。

        “我想起来了！”Rogers教练激动地抚上Erik的胸膛，“你是那个喜欢穿红色、紫色衣服的大男孩！”

        “你的基础非常好，比赛意识特别强，头脑清醒。”

        “没有打职业，可惜了。”

        和裁判握手后，Charles激动地跑向场边，与从看台跑下来的队友们抱在一起，欢呼庆祝。Hank脸上洋溢着喜悦，Raven已经笑成一朵花，Scott和Alex眼里都流下激动的泪水，Sean抱着他们大声歌唱，Jean Grey和Jane Forster则拿着手机给众人拍照。

        Strange医生从Jarvis手中捧起友谊赛的奖杯，交到Charles手中。今年，银制奖杯终于从隔壁大学回到了他们学校。男孩子们蹲下身，将抱着奖杯的Charles高高捧起，高声庆祝他们的胜利。

        余光里，Charles瞥见Erik提着球包，拐进了男子更衣室的走廊。此时已过晚上八点，看台上的观众走了不少，A俱乐部的队员们也开始收拾行装。感恩节校际友谊赛就在他们的欢声庆祝中结束了。

 

* * *

 

 

        欢庆过后，是深深的疲惫感。Charles必须承认，这一天的比赛耗掉了他绝大部分的精力和体力。他已记不清自己何时回到更衣室洗澡，何时换上衣服，只在脑海中隐约听到Tony抱怨是谁用过热水浴缸也不清洁还把沐浴露残留在浴缸壁上。从体育馆出来后，他和Hank、Raven一起将奖杯放回学校器材室，其余众人先行去往聚餐的餐厅。说是餐厅，但其实和酒吧差不多，为人们提供入夜后的餐饮和酒水。

        当他们到达聚会地点时，已过晚上九点，年轻的男生女生都饥肠辘辘，点了一桌高热量食品。Scott和他的女朋友Jean没满21岁，只能喝饮料。其他人先每人一杯啤酒，用来缓解运动后口渴。Moira做完董事会会议纪要整理后，也来到聚会现场，为三年来第一场胜利庆祝。再之后，Logan也从医院赶来，带来Wade手术成功的好消息。Logan坐在Jean和Scott中间，一上场就干了一杯威士忌，将餐桌上的气氛带动起来。Alex不甘示弱，决定作为学生代表，与Logan一决高下。

        女生们的起哄声和调笑声充斥在热闹的餐厅中，动感十足的音乐，明暗变化的灯光，所有人都沉浸在喜悦里。Charles疲惫地靠在椅背上，轻啜一口手中的烈酒，只感觉周围的声音和画面离他越来越远。

        最后一场比赛下来，Charles的双腿几乎快要失去知觉，全身各处没有一块肌肉不痛，握着餐具的手掌也有些颤抖。

        直到此刻，这场胜利依旧显得那么不真实。虽然早有心理准备，但赛场上的困难程度还是大大超过Charles的预期。前八局，几乎每局都要打上数个平分，对方的发球局很难破掉，自己也保发艰难。神经紧绷，不敢有一丝松懈。只要自己有一刻懈怠，就会被精明的对手抓住机会，大好开局逆转直下。那个时候，根本不存在‘享受比赛’，球场上每一分每一秒都是种煎熬，Charles只希望这些煎熬能快点结束。

        那时，他动摇过。和拼死拼活去赢相比，放弃认输显得那么轻松、简单，令人向往。在比分落后的情况下，输掉比赛只需要输一局，而要想赢，至少还要拼三局。然而，在最失落最沮丧的时候，他没有选择最具有吸引力的那个选项。他抹掉眼泪，收起心中所有恐惧，径直走向荆棘丛生的前路。

        当他走入那片看似黑暗的道路时，却发现令他惧怕的只是自己内心虚构的魅影。看似充斥着艰难险阻的道路，其实并不险恶。就在他做出选择的那一刻，胜利的曙光就已经等在前方。

        光明来得太突然，胜利显得那么不可思议。

        然而，Charles不得不承认，胜利的感觉真好！

        从小到大，Charles的人生虽然算不上多精彩，但也是顺风顺水，幼年时就已获奖无数，是同学眼中的天才，胜利对于他来说就像家常便饭。然而，赢过那么多比赛，拿过那么多荣誉，唯有这次胜利，让他体会到前所未有的快感。

        他想赢，真的很想赢。不为荣誉，不为他人的期盼，只为属于自己的那份快乐。

        就算在其他人眼里，这只是一场无关紧要的业余比赛。就算过了今天晚上，所有人都会忘记，各自投入繁重的工作和生活。但这一刻的胜利永远属于他，这一刻的快乐任何人也无法夺走。

        为胜利干杯！

        烈酒灼烧着喉咙，却让他感到更加舒适。模糊的视线中，一双深绿色的眸子穿过所有光影，在餐桌的另一端，静静打量着他。

        这一刻，Charles心中忽然平静下来。熟悉的目光，熟悉的面容。究竟从什么时候开始，他竟习惯了这个男人的注视。不用更多的语言，只需一个眼神，一声喘息，就已知晓心意。Erik依旧穿着之前的黑色高领毛衣、皮夹克，嘴角微微上扬，睫毛轻颤，脸上虽然充斥着疲惫，但眼中却闪烁着令人无法忽视的光彩。水晶杯中盛满香甜的酒液，Erik纤长的手指托起杯底，向他的方向举起。

        Charles也端起酒杯，喉结滚动，在对方火热目光注视下，仰起头，将杯中烈酒一饮而尽。

        脸颊因为酒精而烧得通红，光影之下，周围的一切看起来那么美好。Hank从Raven口中接过越来越短的粟米条，故意将女孩口中的零食全部咬掉，在她唇边轻啄一口，Scott、Jean在和Logan在一旁起哄。Moira和Jane将霸占卡拉OK吧台的Alex和Sean赶下场，决心为大家带来更好的听觉享受。而Erik始终坐在Charles对面的角落里，在欢闹的人群中显得有些格格不入。偶然间，Charles看到Erik将长条形的水袋递给服务生，又拿来冻成硬块的冰袋，覆在自己的膝盖上。

        热闹的聚会终有散场的一刻。午夜时分，喝多了的青年们纷纷散去。Moira开车把住在学校里的学生送回宿舍，Logan不顾酒驾风险，一个人骑着摩托车扬长而去，Hank为了开车没有喝酒，将住在校外的Charles和Erik顺路送回。

        狭小的轿车里，Hank坐在驾驶室认真注视着路牌，Raven酒量依旧不好，已经靠在车窗边睡着了。Erik和Charles坐在后排座椅上，两人之间的座位放着球包。深夜时刻，小城市的街道已经陷入一片宁静，为了照顾睡着的女友，Hank的汽车里没有播放音乐。

        Charles的公寓离学校很近，没过多久就将他送到。Charles轻声对前方的Hank表示感谢，嘱咐他夜晚开车注意安全。下车时，Erik将球包递给他，Charles接过沉重的双肩包，道了一声“晚安”，关上车门。白色小轿车沿着公路渐渐驶离，夜里的寒风让他裹紧领口，快步跑进电梯。

 

* * *

 

 

        回到公寓，Charles将球包扔在地上，鞋子都没有脱，就仰头栽进沙发里，身体上的疲倦让他只想保持躺平的动作。闭上双眼，墙上挂钟发出滴答滴答的声响，客厅里温度宜人，Charles以为自己就会这样在沙发上睡着。

        然而过了很久，秒针走动的声音依然在空气中回响。Charles翻过身，无论如何调整姿势，就是无法入睡。

        深吸一口气，一股淡淡的味道渗入鼻腔。Charles睁开眼，注视着沙发布面上的一块污渍。

        在一个同样燥热的夜晚，两具纠缠在一起的身躯，属于彼此的体液和味道，在此处融为一体。

        纤薄的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，在他耳边轻喘，说着动人的情话；宽大的手掌，粗糙的掌心，抚过他全身每一寸肌肤；结实的胸膛，精致的腹肌，将他牢牢束缚在身下……

        Charles长叹一口气。

        他想他，很想他。他对他的想念，从来没有停歇过。

        过往一幕幕在他脑海中回放。自己究竟有多蠢，才会不断用学生和导师的关系去定义这一切。

        他们之间，从一开始就充斥着赤裸裸的欲望。开学前派对上发生的事情，很多都已记不清楚，但那具健壮赤裸的身躯却始终在他脑海里。他喜欢他，喜欢他的肉体，喜欢那些四处飞散的荷尔蒙。 他骗不了自己。他对这个男人有着区别于其他任何学生的想念。实验室，网球场，在任何场合见到这个男人，他都想要扑进他怀中，想要撕烂他的衣服，想要把那些肉块全部含进嘴里。

        这些赤裸裸的冲动和欲望，又与师生身份有何关系？

        一夜情不过是自欺欺人的幌子，是掩饰自己怯懦的遮羞布。他所以为的困境阻碍，又何尝不是自我放大的鬼魅。

        前方的道路看似阴暗，但不亲自探路，又怎知此路不通？如果前方是山，他可以徒步攀岩。如果前方是河，他可以涉水行舟。有荆棘盘桓，就挥刀斩断。没有柏油铺就的大道，他就失去行走能力了吗？

        不，他不能再做胆小鬼。前方道路未可知，但他不能让他独自前行。Erik已经冲进森林，他必须依靠自己迈出脚下这一步。

        【别让我孤身一个人……】

        “Erik……”

        Charles忍住肌肉酸痛从沙发上撑起，冲进卧室打开笔记本电脑。他的手机电量耗尽，但电脑上的地图同样可以帮到他。他不知道Erik住在哪里，但是可以在网上查到Magnus Bakery蛋糕店的位置。那是Erik母亲经营的蛋糕店，这个时间已经歇业，但有很大可能性，他们就居住在附近。Charles将地址信息记录在便签纸上，穿上风衣外套，只带上钱包和钥匙就奔出公寓大门。

        等电梯的时候，Charles才意识到自己应该带上手机和移动电源，但电梯马上就要到达，他不想再耽误一分一秒。

        一声清脆的铃音，电梯大门缓缓张开，一个身影出现在轿厢里。那一刻，Charles几乎呼吸停滞。

        穿着黑色高领毛衣、皮夹克的Erik站在电梯中央，双手扶着膝盖，额前的发丝被汗水浸透，胸口上下起伏，喘着粗气，像是刚刚从事过剧烈运动。抬头看到Charles的一瞬间，Erik也愣住了。

        深夜走廊里，两人就那样默默注视着彼此，直到电梯门开始自动合拢，Erik伸手阻挡，金属门又向两边缩回。

        “你要出门吗？”Erik抹掉额头上的汗水，慢慢直起身，注视着他。

        当电梯门再次自动合拢时，Charles走向前，伸手拉住Erik的皮衣，将他从电梯里带出，双手顺势搂上脖子，迫不及待地吻上他的双唇。仅仅迟疑了一秒，Erik就回过神，双手捧住他的面颊，将他推到身后的墙壁上。Charles的身躯被挤在Erik和瓷砖之间，火热的舌尖强势入侵他的口腔，将呼吸全部夺走。

        从电梯口到公寓大门，两人始终拥抱在一起，不愿放过对方的嘴唇。Charles好不容易从口袋里掏出钥匙，背对着铁门摩挲半天也没能插进钥匙孔。Erik夺过钥匙，搂住Charles的腰，啃咬他的下唇，推搡着挤入开启的大门。

        刚一进入客厅，Erik就被扔在地上的球包绊倒，拉着他一起摔倒在木地板上。Erik呻吟一声，低下眼，注视着趴在自己胸口上的人。Charles喘着粗气，双腿跨在Erik腰间，慢慢撑起手臂，俯视着他。和球场上的情境相似，Erik再一次充当肉垫，被他压在身下。

        Charles的手指沿着下颌轮廓抚下，指尖轻触被自己咬红的薄唇。Erik的眼眸犹如夜空中的繁星，穿透睫毛下的阴影，兀自散发着明亮的光芒。起伏的胸膛，低沉的呼吸，挂钟上的指针依旧在按部就班地走动。Charles弯下腰，牙齿轻啄脖颈上的肌肤，感受到身下躯体的颤抖。

        他们的双唇再次相交，Charles闭上双眼，用力啃咬对方性感的嘴角，手掌从胸口移向两侧，想将敞开的皮夹克褪下。Erik坐起身，配合着他的动作将外套脱掉，搂过他的后背和臀部，让两人身躯贴得更紧。Charles手掌慢慢向下，抓住黑色毛衣下摆，向上拉扯。

        “等……等一下……”Erik的薄唇从他的嘴角移开，抓住Charles放在腰间的手，阻止他进一步行动。

        “怎么了……”Charles闭着眼睛，在Erik耳边轻喘，故意用舌尖挑逗泛红的耳垂。

        “这次不是一夜情了，对吗？”Erik把他从自己颈侧扶起，让他面向自己。绿色眼眸夹杂着疑惑和期待，直勾勾地盯着他。

        Erik认真的目光令他无从闪躲，Charles脸颊染上一层红晕。

        “不是。”Charles捧起Erik的面容，注视着那双令人心动的绿宝石，一字一句地说道，“不是一夜情。”

        话音落下，Charles再次覆上Erik的双唇，两人相拥着滚倒在地。秋冬季节，木质地板也透着丝丝寒气，但Charles只感觉周围空气温度越来越高。

        “等一下……”Erik又一次从激吻中挣脱，拉开他的肩膀，从下向上望着他。

        “你想要我，对吗？”

        Charles抚摸着他额前的短发，抿嘴微笑点点头。然而，Erik对于这个答复并不满意，双手举在身前，阻止他俯身亲吻的动作。

        “我要你说出来。”

        “说你要我！”

        Charles轻叹口气，感慨眼前这个英俊的大男人也有如此孩子气的一面。

        “我想要你。”Charles趴在Erik耳畔，故意用撩人的气音低吟道，“你不知道我有多想要你……”

        Erik抱着他的身体向侧方一滚，反将他压在身下。Erik一只手撑在他耳畔，居高临下地俯视着他，眼光波动流转，蕴含着从未有过的深情。

        “Charles Xavier。”Erik拉过他的左手，将掌心覆在自己胸口。强有力的心跳声隔着黑色毛衣传递到指尖，Charles抬起眼，注视着正上方那双眼眸。

        “这里只有一颗心。”

        “Have mercy on me……”

        纤薄的嘴唇再次落下，Charles闭上双眼，用心感受对方的温柔。Erik的手掌抚上他的后脑，牙齿轻啄唇瓣，舌尖与他相交时，又会很快缩回。他们犹如第一次接吻的少年，小心翼翼地照顾着对方。然而，这个纯洁的亲吻没有坚持多久，就演变成火辣辣的湿吻。

        紧紧贴合的身体越来越热，彼此身下的坚硬也越来越明显。Erik捧着他的脸蛋，一边吻着他，一边用下身的硬物不断撩拨他的神经。两人的衣服逐渐从身上剥离，Erik光裸着上半身，将他从冰凉的地板横抱起，带进卧室。

        柔软的织物比冰冷的地板舒服很多。Charles坐在床上，用双腿勾住Erik的腰腹，将他拉到面前，嘴唇在对方胸口游走，一只手掌顺着腰部的缝隙伸入内裤中，用力揉捏富有弹性的臀瓣，另一只手伸进裤兜，将Erik早已准备好的安全套和润滑油掏出。

        “给我。”Charles脸颊贴着他的胸口，以祈求的目光从下向上注视着他。

        “Fuck！”Erik咒骂一声，摸索着解开自己的皮带，蹲下身，将内裤外裤一起褪去。Erik就这样一丝不挂地站在他面前，硕大的分身在胯间骄傲地挺立着。

        每次见到Erik的巨物，Charles都会感到口干舌燥，不知所措，仿佛瞬间失去了思考能力。Erik走向前，不由分说地抬起他的双腿，将裤子袜子一并脱下，向前一扑，将他压在身下。

        “想要吗？”Erik的舌尖划过他的耳垂，灵活的手指撩拨着敏感的肌肤。

        “要！”Charles扭动着身体，“我要你！”

        当包裹着润滑油的手指从下方进入他的身体时，Charles还是没能忍住惊呼。

        Erik躺在身边，一只手将他揽进怀中，另一只手粘满润滑油，为后方甬道开拓。细碎的呻吟不时从Charles口中冒出，Erik唇舌干燥，舔着嘴唇注视着Charles愈发红润的面颊，在后方加入更多手指。

        “你知道吗……”Erik咬住他的唇角，“每次你站在网前，我就无法专心。”

        “每次看到你的屁股，我就只想把这里填满。”

        “Fuck me！”Charles咒骂一句，握拳捶上他的胸口，抱怨道，“你到底进不进来！”

        Erik怒吼一声，将Charles的身体翻转过来，覆上他背后，扶着自己的性器，找到那个温暖湿润的入口，将硕大的分身一点一点没入。

        “God！”已经有过心理建设，但Erik身下巨物还是让他吃不消。Charles挣扎着向前爬去，但被Erik扣住手腕，牢牢压制在身下。

        “想跑？”Erik咬上他的后颈，半跪在他双腿之间，待硬物完全没入后，开始前后晃动。

        “啊……嗯……！”

        Charles的呻吟叫喊令Erik更加兴奋，他扶起Charles的腰腹，让他跪趴在身前，自己直接站在床下，用小腹不断撞击柔软的臀瓣。

        硕大的硬物精准地撞击着敏感点，Charles双臂撑在身前，臀部翘起，不自觉地配合着身后人的节拍，如潮的快感将白皙的皮肤染红。

        Erik揽过他的腰，将他再次翻过身，扶着他的膝盖，从正面进入了他。

        “你真美……”Erik拨开他额前汗湿的头发，全力向前冲刺，欣赏着身下人因他而高潮的脸庞。

        Charles一只手搂着Erik的脖子，一只手爱抚着自己的分身，目光涣散，沉醉在身前身后多重快感中。就在他仰着头，马上就要到达高潮的时候，抱着他的男人将性器深深插入他的身体之后，就不再移动。

        Charles睁开眼，疑惑地注视着喘着粗气的Erik。

        Erik抵着他的额头，慢慢调整好呼吸节奏，嘴角上翘，双手拖住他的臀部，忽然把他从床上抱了起来。惊慌中，Charles只能搂住身前人，双腿环在腰间，把Erik紧紧夹住。Erik快步走向落地窗，将Charles的后背抵在紧邻窗帘的墙壁上。

        “Erik……你做什么……”身后的墙壁为他的身体提供一些支撑，但Charles的双腿悬挂在空中，身前唯一的支点只有Erik。对方肿胀的性器依旧埋在他的身体里，只要Charles挣扎乱动，就会摩擦到体内的敏感点。

        “回答我的问题。“Erik倾身舔上他的鼻梁，“回答正确，就放你下来。”

        “别闹了……啊……啊……”Charles责怪的话语因为Erik腰腹挺动而化为软糯的呻吟。

        “告诉我，以后其他人再问我是谁，你要怎样回答？”

        Charles红着脸，咬住嘴唇，轻声说道，“你是Erik。”

        “不对！”Erik再次将性器顶入最深处。

        “Magnus，Magnus！”Charles高声嚷道，但还是被判为错误答案。

        “再说错，我就把窗帘打开，让所有人看到你在被谁操！”Erik覆在他耳边，恶狠狠地说道。

        理智重回大脑，Charles轻舔嘴唇，注视着Erik的双眼，“男朋友。”

        “你是我的男朋友……”

        这一次，Erik脸上咧出巨大的笑容。

        “回答正确！”Erik吻上他的双唇，将Charles抱下，温柔地放进床垫里。

        就在Charles以为一切都已结束的时候，Erik握住他的脚踝，将他双腿折叠在胸前，压在身下，再次进入了他。

        闹剧过后，Erik反而更加兴奋，腰腹快速挺动，将他推向又一轮高潮。包裹着润滑油的手掌握住他的分身，Erik居高临下地俯视着他，说道：“叫我！”

        Charles的仰起头，嘶声喊道，“男朋友……”

        “不，不是男朋友。”Erik另一只手抚上他的面颊，“像我们第一次时那样叫我。”

        “什么？”Charles简直欲哭无泪，“我不记得了……”

        Erik哼笑一声，将Charles从床上抱起，将他后背抵上床头靠枕，双腿拉直搭在Erik肩膀上。兴奋的男人压住他的身体，腰腹后移，故意将性器从他身体里全部抽出，又再次深深插入。过电般的诡异快感滑过身体每一寸肌肤，令他尖叫着达到高潮。似曾相识的场景逐渐勾起脑海深处的记忆。

        “Daddy……”Charles咬紧嘴唇，在Erik耳边低吟着，“Daddy……饶了我吧……”

        Erik抬起他的下颌，热情地吻上他的双唇。

        “乖宝贝。”Erik轻拍他的脸蛋，嘴角上扬，眼中的神色却像要把他吃掉般。

        “Daddy会好好疼爱你的……”

        这是Charles昏睡过去前最后的记忆。

 

 

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

 

        手机闹钟的古典音乐将Charles的意识逐渐唤醒，令人舒适的黑暗梦境渐渐远离，手臂上的知觉慢慢恢复，但眼皮处的厚重感依旧在阻止意识对身体的进一步接管。在肢体做出行动前，恼人的声音忽然消失了。Charles轻舒一口气，任由意识再次堕进黑暗。

        不知过了多久，疲惫感渐渐退去，Charles伸出手臂，闭着眼睛打个哈欠，侧过身，却感觉小臂搭在一个柔软的物体上。乳白色的光幕逐渐取代黑暗，模糊的轮廓越来越清晰。Charles半睁着眼睛，一张棱角分明的面容逐渐浮现在视线里。纤薄的嘴唇带着笑意，绿色眼眸映在长长的睫毛下，Erik的脑袋斜靠着枕头，目光温柔，不知注视了他多久。

        “Hi……”Charles轻舔干燥的嘴唇，慵懒地喃喃着，手臂隔着被单，搭在Erik腰上。

        “Hi……”Erik伸手将Charles揽进臂弯，让Charles的脑袋枕上自己肩膀。

        Charles轻舒一口气，脸颊轻蹭脖颈上的肌肤，又慢慢闭上了双眼。

       窗帘外传来窸窸窣窣的落雨声，玻璃在冷风的吹动下发出阵阵声响，随着感恩节的临近，气温也一天一天降低。但Charles的卧室里却充斥着浓浓的暖意。身边的躯体，健壮而温暖，将他紧紧拥在怀里，已经有多久没有在另一个人的臂弯中醒来。Charles眯着眼睛，将身边人搂得更紧。

        Erik手指轻轻拂过他的发丝，纤薄的嘴唇在他额头上摩挲着，顺着眼角、睫毛而下，牙齿轻咬他的鼻尖。苏痒的感觉惹得Charles轻笑起来。

        Erik用手指抬起他的下颌，在Charles略显干燥的嘴唇上轻啄一口，“睡醒了吗？”

        Charles轻哼一声，闭上眼睛埋头蜷缩进Erik的胸口，摇摇头。Erik的胸膛结实又柔软，两人的身躯包裹在温暖的被单中，Charles真希望可以永远躺在这里。

         忽然响起的铃声打断了这个美好的清晨。Erik抱着他向床边挪了挪，伸手在地板上摸索自己的手机。Charles依旧慵懒地趴在Erik的胸口上，耳边传来手指触摸屏幕时的哒哒声。来来回回地发了好几条信息后，Erik侧过身，将Charles拥得更紧。  


         “有事吗……”Charles依旧闭着双眼，在Erik锁骨边嘟囔着。  


         Erik轻叹口气，靠着身后的枕头，说道，“我失业了。”  


         “什么？”Charles终于睁开双眼，疑惑地注视着对方。  


         Erik抿着薄唇，看起来并没有很失落，“Jane Foster取消了今天下午的网球训练课。”  


         “还有之后所有剩余课程。”  


         “为什么？”  


         Erik耸耸肩，表示自己也不清楚。

         昨天比赛和聚会时，校花Jane Foster还一直陪伴在他们身边，给他们加油打气。从秋季学期开学时，Jane就一直在请Erik教他打网球，上过几次课的Jane虽然还没有入门，但只要坚持下去，到了春季学期，应该就可以加入他们的俱乐部了。此时Jane忽然放弃，Charles也感到很意外。  


         “不过这样就可以一整天都陪着你了。”Erik脸上露出一丝狡黠的微笑，腰腹一扭，侧身翻到Charles身上。

       Charles的身体被挤在Erik和床垫之间，手腕又被对方握住扣在枕边，无法动弹。Erik轻舔嘴唇，双眼直直地注视着身下那具躯体，空气里的散发着温热潮湿的味道。  


         Charles低下眼，才发现自己胸口、手臂上遍布红色、紫色的痕迹，在洁白的被单里格外显眼。而Erik的脖颈、肩膀上也有不少印记，左肩处的一块牙印清晰可见。  


        Charles面颊泛起一片潮红，无措地扭过脸。而Erik似乎很欣赏他的窘迫，低下身，牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，用灼热的气音问道，“昨晚……怎么样？”

        Charles颤抖着扭动身躯，但Erik用身体压制着他，让他无处躲藏。Erik拉起被单，将两人头顶罩住。沉重的喘息声在Charles耳边回响，赤裸的身躯毫无阻碍地贴合在一起。Erik的嘴唇沿着脖颈向下，挑逗着Charles敏感的肌肤。

         “悄悄告诉我。”Erik的嘴唇游移到另一侧耳畔，“昨天晚上，舒服吗？”  


         Charles红着脸，羞怯地点点头。  


         “有多舒服？”Erik手掌拖着下巴，手肘撑在他耳侧，从上方俯视着他。狭小的被窝里氧气越来越稀薄，光线透过被单显得格外朦胧， Erik灼热的目光让Charles口干舌燥。    


        “告诉Daddy，乖宝贝。”Erik的大拇指摩挲着他的下唇，将Charles口中的唾液涂抹在色彩鲜艳的红唇上，整个场景色气无比，几乎令他窒息。

        这个可恶的家伙！  


        前一天，两个人明明都参加了一场将近两个小时高强度比赛，疲累不堪。而且赛场上，Charles一直处于被保护的状态，Erik的跑动距离和运动量都远远大于他，两人的腿部还有不同程度的伤痛。可是晚上在卧室里，那个男人的精力和体力都无比充沛，Charles也不知道自己被折腾到几点才结束。聚餐时，Erik的膝盖还在冰敷，但几个小时之后，却能承受许多高难度的体位和动作。Charles依稀记得自己嘶哑的求饶声，但都被压制着他的男人无视了。  


        尽管如此，Charles不得不承认，昨天晚上的确是一场美妙的性爱，甚至远远胜出开学前的那一夜。

       Charles咬住嘴边的手指，伸出手臂搂住Erik的脖子，在他耳边低吟道，“很舒服。”

         “每天都想要……怎么办……”Charles另一只手顺着腰线而下，握住Erik已经硬挺的性器，轻轻揉捏着。

        在Charles的挑逗下，Erik发出一阵轻喘，双眸充斥着情欲，似乎下一秒就要将他生吞活剥。

        Charles色情地舔了舔嘴唇，脸颊绯红，故意显露出暧昧的眼神，之后忽然掀开蒙在头顶的被单。略显刺目的光线让Erik扭过脸，Charles趁机向床边翻滚过去，脱离开Erik的势力范围。

         Erik呆呆地跪在原地，还没有反应过来，Charles便轻笑着从床上坐起，伸了个懒腰，笑眯眯地说道，“该起床工作了，Lehnsherr先生！”  


         Erik眉头轻皱，有些无奈地坐回床垫，抱怨道，“今天不用上课，Xavier教授！”  


         “我知道。”Charles将床上的被单拉起，裹在自己腰腹上，从床边站起。脚掌刚一着地，身后就感觉到隐隐的酸痛。  


         望着Charles扶腰难受的样子，Erik报复性地轻笑起来。  


         “作为一名研究生，周末也要好好做科研。”Charles用被单裹着下半身，一瘸一拐地向卫生间挪去。

         然而，Erik忽然从床上弹起，迅速走到Charles身前，将他拦住。

         尽管已经多次看过对方肉体，但当Erik就这样赤裸裸地站在他面前时，Charles还是不由地呼吸一滞，双手无措地抓着被单，连忙将目光从下方移到对方面部。

         “Well，亲爱的教授。”Erik栖身走近，拽住Charles腰间的被单，将他拉到身前，“在做科研之前……”   


         “我想先做你……”  


         雪白的被单被扯掉甩在一旁，Erik健壮的身躯向他扑来。Charles一边求饶，一边在Erik臂弯无助地挣扎，但最终还是没能逃脱，被Erik拦腰抱起扛在肩膀上，带进浴室。     

        清理掉前一晚残留的狼藉，洗了一筐衣服和床单被罩，将卧室和浴室好好清洁一番后，已经到了午饭时间。Erik自告奋勇担任大厨，要让Charles尝尝他的手艺。

         Erik在料理台边洗菜切菜，动作麻利，很熟练。Charles把笔记本电脑放在餐桌上，一边喝着新泡好的红茶，一边处理工作上的邮件，眼神不时瞥向不远处的身影。  


         前一天晚上的衣服正在清洁烘干，Erik穿着一件紧身紫罗兰色长袖棉衫，深灰色运动长裤，裤腿下方露出光溜溜的脚踝。那是Charles还在英国读书时的旧服装，虽然衣服偏小，裤子偏短，但此刻穿在Erik身上，却别有一番情趣。  


        Charles的轻笑声引起了对方的注意，Erik回过身，从汤锅里盛起一勺汤汁，端到他面前，吹了吹，将勺子喂到他嘴边。

         “尝一尝。”  


         酸甜温热的汤汁迅速勾起食欲，这勺汤汁虽然只是最普通的番茄、胡萝卜、洋葱、土豆烧制而成，但却又香又爽口，比超市里卖的好吃太多。

        没过多久，一桌丰盛的午餐就已呈现。蔬菜沙拉，煎蛋，鱼排，还有浇上酸甜汤汁的意面，虽然简单，但也很费功夫。

         两人围着餐桌的一角环坐着，Erik将蘸着番茄酱的鱼排叉起，喂到Charles嘴里。Charles也把汤汁里的蔬菜喂给Erik，用餐巾抹掉Erik唇边的汤汁，又用自己的嘴唇再次清理了一下。  


吃完饭后，两人一起在水池边洗碗。Erik将餐盘一个一个洗干净，Charles用干布将餐具上的水拭干。

        等待衣物烘干的时间，Charles和Erik一起挤在沙发里，随意翻看电视上的新闻。 Charles横躺在长沙发上，身后是Erik温暖的怀抱。

       周末过后，新一轮降温又将到来，今年全国各地普遍遭遇寒流，极端天气时有发生。而此时此刻，在这个狭小而舒适的公寓里，在Erik紧实的臂弯中，Charles只感到温暖。

* * *

         然而，衣服烘干后，他们还是得出门了。屋外的雨势已经停止，城市街道又湿又潮，人流不大， 阵阵寒风将沾着雨水的落叶吹起。Erik穿着前一天的黑色高领毛衣和皮夹克，Charles依旧是自己最习惯的衬衫西裤，只批了件灰色薄风衣，在冷风中略显单薄。

       Erik搂过Charles，将他裹进自己的皮夹克里。Erik的胡茬轻抚Charles的头发，Charles的脸颊贴着柔软的高领毛衣，两人无比亲密地走在一起。路过花店时，Charles买了一大束康乃馨，和一张写有祝福文字的卡片。

        两天前，Wade Wilson工作时受重伤，此刻还在医院治疗。Charles主动提出想去看望Wade，虽然他没能参加俱乐部比赛，但如果没有Wade，还有他的朋友Logan，Victor的协助，X俱乐部恐怕很难获得胜利。

         Erik拉着他的手，走在医院安静的走廊里，快到廊道尽头时，Charles首先听到Wade说话声，之后才透过一道木门看到病房。  


         一个健壮的男青年靠坐在病床上，左手被架子固定在身前，用纱布和器具包裹着。Wade Wilson看起来精神不错，脸上洋溢着愉悦，在和坐在一旁的Logan滔滔不绝地说着什么。而Logan把玩着手里没有点燃的雪茄，双眉簇拥在一起，似乎并不想理睬对方。  


         Erik扶着Charles的肩膀，两人一前一后走入病房。

         “哇！Erik，你追到甜心了！”见到他们，Wade激动地欢呼起来，手腕上随之而来的痛感又让欢呼声转变为嚎叫声。Logan见到他们，只是点点头，似乎并没有感到意外。  


        “Wilson先生……你可以叫我Charles……”Charles礼貌笑了笑。

        放下花束后，Wade开心地用一只手搂住Charles，给了他一个大大的拥抱，直到被Erik掰开手指才不得不放开。

        原本，Charles只是想要询问一下Wade的身体状况，对他表示感谢和慰问。然而一聊到两天前的意外，Wade就开始热情洋溢地讲述自己手腕伸到电锯齿轮上的全过程，以及事故发生时自己神经系统不同层次的感受，还告诉他切到骨头里面时就没有痛觉了。

         好在Erik发现了Charles神色上的异常，以探视时间结束为理由，带着Charles溜出病房。临走前， Wade再次拉过Charles的手，邀请他以后一定还要来工厂找他们玩，Charles答应下来，和Wade、Logan挥手道别。

        离开医院大门后，Charles才终于松下一口气。

         “Wilson先生……真的很厉害。”Charles兀自感慨道，“遭受这么大的痛苦，还是那么开心、乐观。”  


         Erik点点头，“他一直都是这个样子。”  


         “你们是怎么认识的？”Charles好奇地打听道。其实最早遇见Wade、Logan、Victor三个人的时候，Charles就曾产生疑惑。Erik虽然看起来家境并不富裕，但也很难和混迹在旧工业区的三个工人联系在一起。  


         “他们是我父亲工厂的职员。”Erik淡淡地说道，拉着他的手，向前方走去，“后来，工厂倒闭了，他们就自己做工程。”  


         父亲……这是Charles第一次听Erik提起家人。Charles想到工业区附件的蛋糕店，那个笑容温和的中年妇女，也许就是Erik的母亲。  


        “你的父母，现在在经营蛋糕店吗？”Charles低声问道，“Magnus Bakery，对吗？”

         Erik点点头，脸上露出温和的笑容，“父亲好多年前就去世了，母亲一个人在经营。”

        “生意好的时候，我也会去帮忙。”Erik接着说道，“你最喜欢的蓝莓纸杯蛋糕，是店里的招牌。”   


         “下次直接带你去店里吃好了。”Erik微笑着揽过他的腰，在他脸颊上轻啄一口。  


        “现在，再陪我去一个地方。”       

 

 

* * *

 

        出租车停下，熟悉的大门出现在眼前时，Charles才意识到Erik口中所说的另一个地方，原来就是Hank和Raven租住的公寓。好朋友的家，Charles曾经来过多次，但这一次，Charles的心情却有些不同。

       见他犹豫，Erik扶着他的肩膀，说道，“我的球包，放在了Hank和Raven的车里。”

        “如果不想上去，我可以明天再拿。”

         Charles轻叹口气，摇摇头，“没关系。”  


         “也应该告诉他们。”Charles拉住Erik的右手，将他的手指紧紧扣住。

         房门打开时，一条黄白相间的大耳朵柯基犬率先从屋里冲出，在他们脚边窜来窜去。金发女孩Raven穿着天蓝色的围裙，戴着烤箱手套，和他们迎面相见。

        “YYYYYeeees！！！！！”Raven大叫一声，开心地张开双臂，将Charles搂进怀里。

         女孩突如其来的拥抱让Charles有些不知所措，Raven高兴地在他耳边嚷嚷着。  


         “太好了，你们终于在一起了！”  


         “Erik，你小子可以啊！不枉费我一片苦心！”  


         “以后我们可以double date，Charles再也不用当电灯泡了！”

         “Raven，你先让他们进屋再聊。”带着黑框眼镜的Hank从里屋赶来，拉开兴奋的女友。  


         “Hank……”Charles朝好友点点头。  


         “进来吧。”Hank礼貌地将Charles和Erik请进客厅。  


         他们来的时间，刚好赶上Raven在做面包。Raven自然不会放过向专业面包店主Erik请教的机会，两个人在厨房里忙着调制各种馅料。  


         Hank端着两杯煮好的咖啡，坐在Charles身侧的沙发上。Charles道声谢，接过红色马克杯，笔直地端坐着。  


         柯基犬从厨房跑回客厅，兴奋地在Charles脚边扑来扑去。Hank知道好友的过敏症，弯下腰将小狗抱起，放在自己膝盖上。柯基犬似乎很喜欢Hank的爱抚，没过多久，就在男主人腿上安静地趴着。  


       客厅电视里放着星球大战的老电影，两人喝着手中的咖啡，目光时不时在对方和电视间徘徊。   


        “原来是Erik。”Hank率先开口。

         “什么？”  


         “9月份的时候，Raven就说你恋爱了。”Hank轻笑一声，“昨天晚上，我才知道，原来那个人就是Erik Lehnsherr。”  


         “你应该早点告诉我的。”  


         Charles轻叹一口气，抬起眼注视着好友似笑非笑的表情，“其实，直到昨天晚上之前，我也不是很确定……”  


         “而且，你知道的，这并不是一个好主意。”  


         Hank沉默片刻，之后点点头，“的确不是一个好主意。”  


         “但我还是为你感到高兴，Charles。”Hank啜下一口咖啡，“Erik是个不错的小伙子。”  


         “而且，看得出来，他很喜欢你，你也很喜欢他。”Hank故意调侃道。  


         Charles很好奇对方是如何看出来的，但Hank眼里调笑的意味让他最终只得无奈一笑。得到好朋友的祝福，Charles心中的忐忑平复许多。进门之前，Charles一直有些担心，担心原则性很强的好友可能不会支持他的决定。毕竟他和Erik之间导师学生的身份关系，在很多人眼中应该是神圣和高尚的，不应该掺杂任何形式的私情，尤其是爱情。  


         “不过，说真的，Charles。”Hank清了清嗓子，“学校那边，你们是怎么打算的？”  


         Charles摇摇头，“没想好。只能先不公开。”

       事情来得太过突然，他已经明白自己内心最真实的感受。他喜欢Erik，喜欢他的陪伴。但学校、实验室、科研工作、俱乐部，还有太多事情需要解决。他们的学校有着极为严格的规章制度，  导师与学生之间的浪漫关系，是明令禁止的。他们的关系如果处理不好，会直接危及两人的事业和学业。        


       “无论如何，一定不能让学校任何人知道你们的恋情。”Hank放下杯子，面色有些忧虑，“如果被不怀好意的人捅到董事会就不好了。”

        “还有Shaw教授！”Hank提醒道，“Shaw教授一直就不喜欢我们年轻人，如果被他发现，一定会借题发挥。更何况，Erik本是他的学生，他身为名义导师，肯定不会善罢甘休。”

        Shaw教授……他们的魔鬼系主任，近乎变态的完美主义者，对实验室方方面面要求极为严格。几个月前，是Shaw教授在办公室里，将自己的学生托付给Charles。而他不负嘱托，不仅指导了Erik的科研工作，还把他睡了……

         想到这里，Charles不由地倒吸一口凉气。  


         厨房里传来叮叮当当的声响。 Raven捧着新鲜出炉的千层饼，放到料理台上。Erik穿着一件紫色围裙，搅拌着一碗红色果酱，空气里弥漫着香甜的味道。柯基犬一蹦一跳地来到Raven脚边，竖着小短腿，努力想要够到料理台上的食物。Hank穿着拖鞋，从身后抱住女友纤细的腰身。Raven用手指挖了一勺Erik的果酱，轻笑着喂进Hank嘴里，两人在料理台边嬉戏打闹。

       隔着餐厅，Erik扭过脸，对他露齿一笑。

        如果时间能够定格在这一刻多好啊。Charles靠着身后靠枕，安静享受着这个美好的下午。

* * *

        吃完晚饭后，Charles和Erik才从好友的公寓离开。也许是甜点吃多了，胃有些消化不良，回程时，Charles想要多走走。Erik背着大红色网球包，不紧不慢地跟在他身边。

         夜里微凉，一阵冷风吹过，Charles打了个喷嚏，连忙将风衣领口系紧。

       肩膀上沉重的感觉让他抬起眼。Erik不知道什么时候脱下了自己的皮夹克，披在Charles身上。  


         “Erik，你会感冒的。”Charles挣扎着想要脱掉衣服，但Erik按着他的肩膀，又将衣服套在他身上。  


         “我有球包。”Erik瞥瞥身后，“非常暖和。”  


         实在争不过对方，Charles只得作罢。皮夹克厚实，将寒风都挡在外面，衣服内部还残留着Erik身上的温度，瞬间将先前的凉意一扫而光。Erik伸过手臂，一只手搭在Charles的肩膀上，将他揽进怀里，两人并肩走在潮湿的街道上。  


         “Erik，你真的不冷吗？”靠着的身躯微微颤抖，Charles意识到Erik的高领毛衣其实并不挡风，冷风穿过毛衣孔隙直接接触到皮肤。搭在他肩膀上的手也被吹得冰凉。  


         “不冷。”身边的男人还是倔强地不愿承认，但不受控制的咳嗽声出卖了他。  


        Charles摇摇头，轻叹口气。此时，正好有一辆出租车经过，Charles连忙拦下，两个人坐上车，很快抵达Charles的公寓。

         有暖风供应的公寓温暖舒适，Charles把Erik按到床上，把被湿气打湿的毛衣脱掉，给他换上紫罗兰长袖衫。外裤被脱掉后，Erik乖乖地躺进被单里。从医药箱里取来体温计，Charles坐在床边，将体温计从长袖衫领口塞进腋窝。Erik安静地躺在床上，始终微笑着注视他。  


         手掌碰到Erik胸前的皮肤时，Charles就感觉到了异常，体温计上的数字最终证实，Erik确实发烧了。前一天比赛时，场地内外温差巨大，运动后的疲惫感会令人抵抗力下降。而晚上Erik淋了雨，又进行了一场高强度的“运动”。第二天早上，他们又光着身子在卧室和浴室里嬉闹了很久……  


         “下次不要再逞强了。”Charles撇撇嘴。  


         “你是我的男朋友。”Erik轻咳一声，继续说道，“照顾你是应该的。”  


         “所以，现在轮到我照顾你了，对吗？”Charles感到又气又好笑。

         吃下感冒药和退烧药后，Erik喝下一瓶橙汁，就又躺进被窝里。  


         “快点进来。”也许是因为体温升高，Erik的面颊泛着粉红色，拉着Charles的手臂，像个小孩子般乞求道，“我等着你。”

       这个家伙！都已经感冒发烧了，居然还有其他心思。Charles真的对这个精力旺盛的男人很无奈。  


         当Charles洗漱完毕，换好睡衣回到卧室时，被子里的人已经睡着了。 时轻时重的鼾声在卧室里回响，Erik侧躺着，一只腿伸出被单外。 Charles轻轻走到床边，拉起被单，将他的腿盖好。Erik轻哼一声，之后又恢复平稳的呼吸。

       周末两天，发生了太多事。

        男朋友……

       这个称谓对他来说，既熟悉，又陌生。离开英国后，Charles已经很多年没有稳定的感情关系。虽然他的性生活并不匮乏，但大部分都是不需要费心维护的一夜情。他确实已经很久没有做过其他人的男朋友了。

        Charles从大床另一侧钻进被窝，从身后将Erik的身躯抱住。和细心体贴的Erik相比，Charles也许真的不是一个合格的男朋友。在过往的记忆里，总是Erik在照顾他，为他挺身而出，为他拼尽全力……  


         以后，换他来照顾Erik吧。  


        “晚安，宝贝。”Charles小声念叨着，将怀里的身躯搂得更紧。   

* * *

       

        

        随着感恩节的临近，学校里也逐渐燃起节日的气氛，各类以感恩节为主题的社团活动开展火热，而派对上怎么能少饮料和食物。Magnus Bakery的外卖生意火爆，Erik每天都要穿梭于面包店和学校之间，为校园各处送去纸杯蛋糕和甜点。

         白天在实验室里，几乎见不到Erik的身影。不过对于Charles来说，这样反而更轻松一些。

       他和Erik之间的恋爱关系是不能公开的秘密，在没有想到解决办法之前，他们只能向所有人隐瞒这一切。然而，两个处于热恋期的年轻人，明明无时无刻不想扒掉对方衣服，在实验室走廊相遇时，还必须保持礼貌克制的微笑。  


         这种煎熬的感觉，实在很难受。

       每天晚上，Erik送完最后一份订单后，就会驾车回到Charles的公寓。温暖的卧室里，舒适的大床上，两人相拥着进入梦乡。  


         好在三天后，就到假期了。感恩节当天，很多教工学生都已回家，Hank也和Raven出门游玩了。Charles依旧选择在学校里度过假期。

         中午的时候，Erik邀请Charles和他一起，将面包和蛋糕送到城镇上的几处救助站。银白色摩托车在道路上奔驰，Charles戴着紫色头盔，从身后紧紧抱着Erik。货箱里的面包很快就送出去了，然而，还有三处救助站没有送到。   


         当抬头看到Magnus Bakery的招牌时，Charles才意识到，他们已经回到Erik家的面包店。隔着透明的玻璃橱窗，Charles甚至能够看到Erik母亲在店里忙碌的身影。  


         “走吧。”还没等他反应过来，Erik就拉着他的手，把他带进店里。  


         听到声音，正在整理货架的女士转过身，目光落在两人身上。Charles紧张地咽下口水，大脑一片空白，不知所措。  


         “欢迎！”Erik的母亲笑容满面地向他们走来，张开双臂，给了Charles一个大大的拥抱。  


         “这就是Charles吧？”Erik的母亲拉过他的双手，抬头问向自己的儿子。Erik脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，点点头。  


         “Lehnsherr夫人……你好，我是Charles Xavier。”Charles礼貌地向对方问好。  


         “Erik总是提起你。”Lehnsherr夫人轻笑起来，“真是个英俊的小伙子啊。”  


         Erik母亲的夸赞让Charles涨红了脸，而Erik还在一旁窃笑，默默欣赏着他的窘境。这是Charles人生中第一次正式见到约会对象的父母，没有任何经验和心理准备。  


         “好啦，我们该出发了，晚上再慢慢聊。”最终还是Erik主动解围，将放在地上的货箱递给Charles，让他帮忙一起抬到摩托车边。  


         又给救助站送了两趟之后，他们还给在医院治疗的Wade Wilson，以及在工业区干活的Logan和Victor送去感恩节蛋糕。

         到了夜里，城市里又下起了雨。但Magnus Bakery的生意并没有受到影响，送完所有外卖后，Charles和Erik又在店里帮忙。不到八点，店里的现烤面包和蛋糕就已清空，Magnus Bakery提前打烊。  


         Charles被热情的Lehnsherr夫人留下来一起吃饭，他们的家就在门店楼上，是两层的两居室。客厅和主卧、厨房在最下层，Erik的卧室在最顶层的阁楼。房子虽然老旧，装修风格看起来也年代很久远，但室内干净整洁，感觉很舒适。

       壁炉里炭火旺盛，炉子上方是一个多层架子，上面密集摆放着各种奖杯奖牌。  


         Charles走到壁炉边，拿起一个玻璃制奖杯，注视着上面“US OPEN”的字样。  


         “青少年组冠军。”Lehnsherr夫人从他身后走来，眼中满是自豪，“那一年美网，Erik拿到了男双冠军，男单四强。”  


         “听说，你也喜欢打网球？”  


         Charles点点头，“Erik是我们学校业余网球俱乐部的教练，我的很多技术也是他教的。”  


         “真好。”Lehnsherr夫人说道，“怪不得Erik那么开心。”  


         “Lehnsherr夫人……”犹豫了很久，Charles最终还是鼓起勇气，“不知道Erik有没有告诉过你，我……我……我其实是学校里的教师。”  


         “嗯。”Lehnsherr夫人点点头，眼中泛着光芒，“牛津大学的高材生，年纪轻轻就已经是大学教授了。”  


         “Erik很早之前就和我讲过。”Lehnsherr夫人笑着说道，“他还说，你经常帮助他，对他非常好。”  


         “您……您不介意吗？”Charles小心翼翼地问道。  


         “当然不，我的孩子。”Lehnsherr夫人笑了笑，将他带到沙发边坐下。  


         此刻，Erik正在厨房准备晚餐，火鸡已经事先烤熟，只需要再热一热，就可食用。蔬菜和其他食材都已洗净切好，只待下锅。Lehnsherr夫人泡了一杯红茶，拿给他。Charles道声谢，接过散发着弄弄香气的茶杯。  


         “Erik也是个好孩子。”望着厨房里Erik忙碌的身影，Lehnsherr夫人靠着沙发靠枕，“球打得好，又能干，家里很多事都是他在操心。”

         “但这个孩子性格倔强，不服输，总是给自己太多压力。”  


         “我已经很多年没见过他像现在这样开心了。”Lehnsherr夫人温柔地注视着他，“这些都是你的功劳，Charles。”  


         Lehnsherr夫人直白的话语让Charles心里暖暖得。他羞涩地笑了笑，视线再次回到摆放着战利品的木架上。这时，Charles才发现木架上的奖杯奖牌是按照时间顺序摆放。最后结束的时间是9年前。自那以后，这座墙上再也没有添置过新的奖品。  


         “Erik……他后来为什么没有继续打职业比赛？”Charles道出心中的疑惑。  


        “我还记得，18岁那年，Erik从青少年组转入职业组。”Lehnsherr夫人感慨道，“跟着教练在世界各地旅行、参加比赛，行程非常繁忙，但Erik喜欢这样的生活。”

         “他的成绩也非常不错，一站一站拿积分，还通过资格赛拿到了澳网正赛的参赛资格。”  


         “但就在那年，家里发生了意外。”Lehnsherr夫人叹口气，“金融危机，他的父亲意外去世，工厂倒闭，欠下员工和供货商很多钱。”  


         “Erik不愿我一个人承担，主动放弃巡回赛，回来打理他父亲留下的烂摊子。”  


        Erik……  


        Charles不曾想过，原来在小小的年纪，Erik就承受了那么多。18岁，网球运动员成长的黄金年龄，有不少大满贯冠军甚至是在这个年纪拿到首冠。而Erik的事业刚刚起步，还没有来得及享受，就不得不扛起生活的重担，不得不放弃自己最热爱的事业。

         “后来，情况好转了一些。”见他神色有些不对，Erik的母亲柔声说道，“我们开了这家小店，能够维持基本生活，外债也还得差不多了。”  


         “Erik依靠网球奖学金，读了大学，已经很不错了。”  


         “但是这个孩子太要强，想要重建他父亲的工厂。”  


         “当年，他父亲的工厂就是因为设备和技术太老旧，竞争不过外国公司，才倒闭的。”  


         “找不到可靠的技术人员，Erik便决定自己去读研究生”  


         Lehnsherr夫人轻舒口气，喝下一口红茶。

       “开学第一天，Erik就告诉我，他喜欢上了一个人。”  


         “他不知道那个人的真实姓名，只知道他特别喜欢吃我们店里的蛋糕，而且……”Lehnsherr夫人故作神秘地放低音量，“那个人公寓里有很多网球拍，应该也喜欢打网球。”  


         Charles的脸颊瞬间烧得通红。见他窘迫的样子，Erik母亲开心地笑了起来，扶着他的肩膀站起，从冰箱里取出一个精致的朗姆酒口味纸杯蛋糕，蛋糕顶端加了分量十足的蓝莓酱。  


         “慢慢吃。”Lehnsherr夫人冲他眨眨眼，又笑着返回厨房，给Erik帮忙。  


         雨越下越大，敲打在玻璃窗上，发出叮叮的声响。厨房里的两个人依旧在忙碌，Charles坐在沙发上，啜下一口红茶，又轻轻咬上颜色诱人的蓝莓酱。熟悉的香甜浸满口腔，Charles只觉得，这真是世界最美好的味道。  


* * *

         温馨的晚餐结束后，时间已经有点晚，Charles原本打算一个人回公寓，但外面雨势太大，Lehnsherr夫人硬是把他留了下来，让Erik把自己的床让给Charles睡。

         Erik的卧室位于上层，由阁楼改造而成，里面放着一张一米二宽的单人床，书桌和衣柜还是很老的样式，紫色和红色的床单被罩让整个空间都充斥着这两种颜色，墙壁上贴着很多年前的网球球星海报。Charles感觉自己仿佛进入了一个高中生的卧室。  


         Erik连忙把散落在被单上的纸质论文收集起来，放回书架，又把没叠的衣服收起来。  


         Charles脱掉鞋，盘起腿，坐在Erik的床上。  


         “我睡这里，你睡哪？”  


         Erik微微一笑，从衣柜上层抱出两床被子，铺在单人床边的空地板上。  


         “你睡床，我睡地板。”  


         Charles伸了个懒腰，对跪在地上铺床的Erik问道，“你以前有带其他人回家过夜吗？”  


         Erik斜过眼打量着他，回道，“当然没有。”  


         “你是第一个……”  


        Erik继续低头整理床单。Charles发现，Erik脖颈上的皮肤泛起一片红晕。

       没想到这个男人还会脸红。

        Charles忽然来了兴致，他斜靠在床头，侧身躺在床垫上，静静注视着对方。

         “我不会是你的第一次吧？”Charles好奇地问道。  


         “当然不是！”Erik没有好气地回应道，整个脖子都红了。  


         “也是，第一次的话，床上功夫怎么会那么好。”Charles兀自嘟囔着。  


         “Charles Xavier！”Erik低吼一声，忽然从地板弹起，跳上床，把他扑倒在床垫上。Charles一边挣扎，一边笑着向对方求饶。  


         “你这个小贱人！”Erik龇着牙，撕开他衬衫的衣领，一口咬在锁骨上方的软肉。  


         Charles依旧在挣扎求饶，但Erik眼中充斥着情欲，身下的硬物顶着他的大腿，身体不自觉地前后移动着。Charles自己也欲火焚身，被Erik的手指和下体撩拨得快要窒息。两个人迫不及待地扯掉对方身上的衣衫。

         然而，古老的木质单人床禁不起两个人折腾，当Erik再次将Charles压在身下时，刺耳的木板摩擦声将他们的理智唤回。  


         “Oh，God！”一想到Erik卧室的楼下就是客厅，而Erik的母亲此刻还在客厅打扫卫生，Charles就羞红了脸。  


         Erik似乎也没有料到这种情况，在Charles耳边轻声笑了起来。  


         “你还笑！”Charles恶狠狠地咬在Erik的肩膀上。然而，两人此刻都不敢轻举妄动，只要稍微有点动静，木床又会发出巨大的声响。  


         “怎么办？”Erik咬着他的耳垂，两人赤裸的身躯依旧抱在一起，“还要不要？”  


         Charles气愤地摇摇头，想要躲避Erik的嘴唇。  


         “可是我想要。”  


         Erik小心翼翼地从Charles身上爬起，又拉着他的手，将Charles从床上带下，两人面对面跪坐在地板上的软被里。  


         “这下不会有声音了。”Erik脸上露出一丝顽皮的笑容，双手捧起Charles的脸颊，吻上他的嘴唇。  


         两个人相拥着躺倒在地，而这一次，恼人的声响终于消失，Erik拉起边上的另一床被单，将两人罩起，也将所有的呻吟都遮盖在里面。  


          


* * *

         感恩节过后，大部分秋季学期的课程都要迎来最终考试。因为户外天气太冷，很多成员要准备考试，X网球俱乐部也停止了集体活动。

       Charles所教授的本科生课程，在放假前的两个星期就已结束。而Erik选的几门研究生课程，需要做课程汇报，还要在下个学期开学前提交小论文。

       每天晚上，Erik都在实验室埋头学习。平日里经常出去干活挣钱，又总和男朋友粘在一起，导致Erik的功课落下不少。而Charles正好有一组实验要赶在圣诞节之前做出数据，两个人平日里各自忙着各自的事情。那段时间，他们总会成为实验室最晚离开的两个人。也许是因为Charles的公寓离学校近，Erik几乎每天都在他那里过夜。Charles专门为Erik开辟了一处衣柜，供他放置自己的东西。  


         好在Erik迟到的勤奋还是起到了作用，顺利通过了难度最高的Trask教授的课程考核。Charles作为参与考核的评委之一，全程听取了学生们的汇报。Erik的小论文虽然不是最出彩的那一个，但却视角新颖，将课程知识和工业应用紧密结合，提出了一些有意思的观点。  


         寒假临近，家在外地的学生们都已经离开，校园里又冷清了不少。

       而今年的圣诞节，Charles依旧打算在校园里度过。他打算趁着这段空闲时间，把新做出来的数据整理一下，写成一篇论文。

       不需要出去送货的时候，Erik就会留在实验室里，帮Charles一起做实验，整理数据。平安夜当天，Charles依旧需要重新测试一批样本。 Erik的家庭没有过圣诞节的传统，将最后一份蛋糕送到后，Erik就骑摩托车回到实验室，陪伴着自己的男朋友。

         第二天凌晨三点，两个人才从实验室离开。

        回到温暖的公寓，刚打开灯，Charles就发现落地窗边摆着一个小型圣诞树，树上挂着闪光彩灯，树下的地毯上放着系有紫色蝴蝶结的盒子。

        “圣诞快乐！”Erik从身后搂住他。

         没想到，这个家伙居然在他做实验的时候，一个人装点了这一切。  


         Charles回过身，在Erik脸上落下一个吻。

        “快拆开看看。”Erik抱着他一起挪到落地窗边，“现在已经是圣诞节，可以拆礼物了。”

         Charles跪在地上，开心地将盒子上的彩纸撕开。打开盒盖，一双蓝白相间的网球鞋出现在里面，这是NIKE为明年澳网出的最新系列球鞋，Charles甚至昨天才在广告上看到，没想到今天居然就见到了实物。最新款的球鞋一向很受追捧，为了买到这双鞋，Erik应该花了不少时间和金钱。  


         “这是增高鞋吗？”Charles故意调侃道。  


         “不是！”Erik坐在他身旁，也笑了起来，“增高鞋一点都不实用。”  


         “谢谢你，Erik。我很喜欢。”Charles拉着Erik的双手，让他坐在原地，不要动。  


         “哒哒！”Charles将米黄色纸袋包裹的礼物拿给Erik，迫不及待地想要对方拆开。  


         打开袋子，Erik将一件浅粉色的短袖运动上衣拿出来，仔细打量着，脸上露出一丝疑惑。  


         “采购比赛队服那天，你穿过这件衣服。”Charles轻咳一声，说道，“我觉得，这个颜色很衬你……”  


         “你穿起来……很好看……”  


        Erik轻笑一声，开心地将自己身上的长袖衣服脱掉，把粉色T恤套在身上。  


         略微收紧的布料，将Erik身上的大块肌肉勾勒出来，Charles盯着Erik身前的两点凸起，不自觉地咽下口水。  


         “看来，你真的很喜欢……”Erik色情地舔舔嘴唇，双手撑在地上，将Charles笼罩在自己身下。  


         Erik的嘴唇离他越来越近，在彻底丧失理智之前，Charles连忙从身后抽出一个信封，挡在自己面前。

         “还有一个礼物！”Charles微微一笑，打开信封，从里面拿出两张机票。  


         “一月份，在墨尔本有一个学术会议。”Charles说道，“我帮我们两个人都注册了。”  


         “会议结束后，我们可以一起去看澳网，顺便度假。”

         “你愿意和我一起去吗？”见Erik没有反应，Charles小心翼翼地问答。  


         Erik的双臂忽然拥住他，将他拉进怀里。尽管只穿了一件短袖，但Erik的身躯却无比温暖。  


         “当然，当然愿意。”Erik在他耳边柔声说道。

        “谢谢你，Charles。”

        “圣诞快乐，Erik。”

       

         tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

        一月份的墨尔本艳阳高照，南半球的烈日烧灼着澳洲土地，日间室外温度高达40摄氏度以上，令习惯在北半球度过新年的人们很不适应。好在举办智能材料与结构工程学术会议的酒店冷气充足，三天活动在酒店八个会议室密集进行。

这次会议，Charles的学校和隔壁大学来了很多教授和学生参会，他们实验室除了Charles和Erik以外，还有两个女学生一个男学生参会，而Shaw教授也专程从北欧赶来，作为学会代表，发表了大会主题演讲。

每年，Charles都会参加几个与自己研究领域相关的国际学术会议。在会议上，不仅可以和来自世界各地的教授、业界大牛进行交流，获得科研领域的最新资讯，还能遇见不少牛津时代的同学。学生时代的同学好友有不少已经转行金融投资界，但包括Charles在内，仍有一些人还在悉心从事科研工作。

 三天的会议在密集的报告和讨论中度过，第三天上午的分论坛圆桌会议结束后，很多参会人员已经准备启程回国。Charles将一位在牛津工作的同学送上出租车后，再次回到酒店里。

天气炎热，Charles回房间将外套和领带挂好，只穿着灰色西装裤和浅蓝色衬衫，来到楼下咖啡厅，买了两杯冰咖啡。

        火辣辣的阳光透过玻璃幕墙射入二楼廊道里。在分会场和分会场之间的连接区域，有一大片空旷的场地，场地四周摆放着展架和海报，上面展示着参会人员的科研成果。已到会议尾声，热闹的人群已经散去，但仍有前两天选择听报告的学者在这个时间来到交流展厅，寻找自己感兴趣的研究内容。

        远远地，Charles看到Erik穿着一身黑色正装西服，白衬衫，领口系着深紫色领带，端正地站在自己的海报边。而一个穿着蓝格子衬衫，头发灰白，腹部堆满赘肉的中年男人手里端着一杯咖啡，正在向Erik询问海报上的一张图表。Charles悄悄潜到Erik身后，将自己隐藏在人群里。Charles的目光盯着身前的一张展板，但所有注意力都集中在身边的男人身上。   


        中年男人离开后，Charles清清嗓子，对着海报上的文字说道：“这个题目蛮有意思，可以给我讲讲吗？”

 听到他的声音，Erik转过身，绿色眼眸直直地盯着他，“这是我导师的研究，你可以去问他。”

 “哦，你的导师一定是个人才！”Charles微笑着将纸杯递给对方。   


Erik一只手接过咖啡，另一只手将领带松开，轻舒一口气。室外天气炎热，玻璃幕墙的廊道冷气并不充足，Erik已经穿着厚重的西装站了一上午，口干舌燥。Erik道声谢，打开盖子，将冰咖啡一饮而尽。   


 已近午饭时间，大厅里的人越来越少。

 “你的活动结束了吗？” Erik背对着Charles，将挂在展板上的海报收起卷好，放进背包里。   


 “结束啦！”Charles啜下一口咖啡，“这次遇见很多同学，很难得。”   


 “哦。”Erik斜着眼睛瞄了他一眼，“怪不得每天晚上回来得那么晚。”   


 “喝酒喝得很开心吧。”   


 “还不错”。Charles勉强挤出一丝微笑。一想到酒，Charles感觉头脑又开始眩晕起来，连忙喝下一口咖啡，提振精神。

这些日子，Charles确实整日地和大学时代的朋友们混在一起。白天，他们每个人都是西装笔挺的大学教授，在演讲台上神采飞扬地介绍自己的研究成果。到了夜里，褪去正装的男人们显露出本来面目，河边的酒吧几乎被他们承包。时间仿佛又回到了做学生的日子，男孩们相拥着大声歌唱、玩游戏，给对方灌下无数杯烈酒。有些时候，Charles也不知道自己是什么时间回去的，又是怎么回到自己的房间。   


 收拾好展台后， 两个人沿着玻璃廊道，向住宿区大楼走去。 Charles走在前面，Erik背着黑色双肩背不紧不慢地跟在他身后。一路上，有在会场认识的同行和Charles打招呼，Charles一一点头微笑。

 “Xavier教授认识的人真多啊。”Erik在他身后小声念叨着。   


 这时，右前方走来两个亚洲面孔的女学生，其中一个留着披肩长发的女生捧着一本杂志，羞怯地对Charles说，“Xavier教授，可以请你给我签个名吗？”   


 “当然可以。”Charles微笑着接过杂志，才发现那是一本以他的文章做封面的学术期刊。   


 “你叫什么名字？”Charles问道。   


 “Tina。”   


 “好的。亲爱的Tina，祝你学业进步，在科学领域取得更高的成就。”Charles一边念叨着，一边在杂志空白处写下自己的祝福。   


 “谢谢你，Xavier教授。”拿到杂志的女孩十分激动，将纸本紧紧抱在怀里。   


 女孩身边的同学也很开心，“Xavier教授，以后我们可以申请去读您的研究生吗？”   


 “当然。”Charles笑容灿烂，从衬衣上兜里掏出两张名片，递给二人。   


 “欢迎加入我们的研究团队。”Charles说道，“申请时遇见什么麻烦，可以联系我。”   


 “您真是个好人。”拿到名片的女生愈发激动，“做您的学生，一定很幸福。”   


 “想做Xavier教授的学生可没那么容易。”冷冰冰的声音从他们身后传来。   


 Erik向前一步，肩膀几乎贴着Charles的衬衣布料，“每年那么多名校学生申请，竞争很激烈。”   


 “GPA不到4.0就别想了。”   


 两个女生显然被面色不善的Erik吓到了，也没有料到Charles所在实验室对学生成绩要求那么高。

“我们一定会努力的！”长头发的女生向Charles鞠了个躬，就拽着自己的同伴跑走了。   


 两人的身影从楼梯口消失后，Charles轻叹口气，摇摇头，无奈地说道，“你干嘛要吓唬她们。”   


 “我们学校的申请要求没那么高，你自己的GPA也不到4.0。”   


 Erik仰起头，撇撇嘴，故意用一种很奇怪的口音说道，“Xavier博士，你可是我们最优秀的科学家呢！”   


 Charles忽然意识到，Erik是在模仿他们第一次见面时，Shaw教授所说的话。   


 “行啦。”Charles忍住笑意，拍拍Erik的肩膀，“我没那么优秀。”

 “可是你很受欢迎啊。”Erik依旧不依不饶，“那么多人想要和你结交，想要做你的学生。”

 “但我的学生只有你。”Charles好奇地打量着身边的男人，“你今天是怎么了，火气这么大？”   


 “有谁招惹你了？”   


 Erik双臂交叉在身前，目光瞥向一旁，没有回答。   


 好吧，看来招惹到Erik的人就是他自己。Charles只感觉眼前这个男人真是太有意思了，身上明明穿着正装，看起来英俊帅气，但内心里却还像个小孩子。 望着Erik不悦的样子，Charles反而开心地笑了起来 。   


 参加国际学术会议，参会人员往往会选择组委会预定的宾馆住下。通常情况下，教授们会住单人间，学生们为了省钱，会选择与他人同住双人间。这一次，实验室的参会报名都是由一名研究生三年级的学生办理，到达酒店的时候，Charles才发现自己住的是单间，而Erik则被安排和同实验室的另一名男同学同住。

 当时，Erik就着急想要调换成单间，但是和他同住的男同学找不到其他人分担，而且酒店已经预定满，没有多余的房间可以调换。于是，尽管心里万分不愿意，Erik只能不情愿地和别人分享一个房间。

三天的会议和社交活动安排得满满当当。 开会的这些天，虽然他们共处一个会场，但能够接触甚至说话的机会并不多。 Charles意识到，他们已经很多天没有单独相处过了。而Erik显然在因为这件事心生不快。

白天，他们各自有各自的同学朋友要招呼。夜里，Erik曾经想要偷偷溜进Charles的房间。但他们都清楚，这栋大楼里住着很多相熟的同行，包括魔鬼系主任Shaw教授。

 他们的恋情依旧是个秘密，除了Hank、Raven等好友外，学校里没有几个人知晓这件事。 他们的保密工作做得很好。两个人平日活动范围主要集中在学校、Charles的公寓和面包店，很少外出吃饭或是逛街。除了有一次在家偏僻的电影院门口遇见隔壁大学的Thor和Loki，而两个年轻人当时正在打闹，并没有发现戴着帽子墨镜、裹得严严实实的Charles和Erik。

 参加会议的这些日子，每天晚上，Charles几乎都是醉着被扶回房间，意识再清醒时，就已经天亮了。每次见到Erik，不是在会场，就是在餐厅，他们甚至没有好好说过几句话。   


 Erik依旧绷着一张脸，Charles挪到Erik身侧，偷偷拽了拽对方的西装下摆，说道，“不要不高兴啦。”

 “今天会议结束，明天开始，我们就可以好好度假了。”Charles说道，“到时候再补偿你，好吗？”

 “不。”Erik皱着眉头，抬起眼，环视周围一圈。

“今天就要补偿！”

 趁着周围没有其他人，Erik握住Charles的双肩，推搡着将他带入边上的安全通道。   


 Charles的惊呼声在封闭的楼梯间格外明显，好在此时正值午餐时间，没有其他人从这里经过。通道灯光昏暗，Erik将Charles抵在墙壁之间的角落里，迫不及待地吻上他的嘴唇。   


 背包掉落在地上，Erik的舌尖撬开他的牙齿，在他口腔里胡乱地翻搅，Charles的喘息都被吞没。Erik的手掌从他背部滑向下方，伸入西裤内，揉捏着他的臀瓣。   


 压抑多日的欲望被唤醒，Charles闭着双眼，搂住Erik的脖子，疯狂啃咬对方的薄唇。起伏的胸膛贴在一起，Charles抬起左腿，勾住Erik的身躯，让两人身体贴得更紧。   


 Oh，God！他真的太想念这一切了！

 Erik的嘴唇移到他耳边，灼热的湿气覆上耳膜，令他喘得更厉害 。

 “我想你！”Erik低吟着，牙齿啃咬着他的耳垂，“我真的好想你！”

 “我也是。”手掌伸入脑后毛发，Charles拽着Erik的头发，将他拉进又一个吻。他们的身躯依旧紧紧抱在一起，两人下体隔着裤子相互摩擦着，空气里温度越来越高。Erik将Charles抱起，让他的后背抵着墙壁。Charles也完全丧失理智，双腿盘在Erik腰间，整个人都挂在Erik身上，手掌在他衬衫里爱抚着。Erik的嘴唇来到他的脖颈，Charles咬牙仰起头，但细碎的呻吟依旧不受控制地冒出。   


 直到上方传来铁门开启的吱呀声，两个人的理智瞬间被唤回。头顶空间隐隐传来有人说话的声音。

Charles喘着粗气，慌忙从Erik身上跳下，脚步不稳，差点摔倒在地上。荧光绿色的应急灯是安全通道唯一的光源，两人对望一眼，屏住呼吸，努力识别声音的来源。   


 安静下来后，Charles意识到发出声音的地方与他们间隔很多楼层。大约过了半分钟后，门轴的声音再次响起，楼道里又恢复了宁静。   


 Erik转过身，将衬衫塞进西裤，把西装外套的褶皱整理平整，又用手指将脑后的短发抚平。Charles也松开皮带，将灰色西装裤重新系好。然而，无论如何整理，两人西裤前端的凸起都令人无法忽视。

 事实证明，安全通道也并不安全。好在这次的“一时冲动”并没有造成严重后果，但他和Erik的确应当谨慎些。   


 “抱歉。”Erik背靠在Charles身边的墙壁上，轻喘着，“刚才……”   


 “没关系。”Charles摇摇头，“我也有责任……”   


 两人目光相对，都轻声笑了起来。   


 仰头靠着墙壁，Charles和Erik都在努力平复内心中的情绪，只有冷静下来，两人的裤子才能恢复正常，他们才能走出暗黑的楼梯间。

Erik的手掌向他伸来，拉过Charles的右手，将他手指紧紧扣住。   


 Charles闭上双眼，感受着指尖上的温度。

如果可以，他多想就这样拉着Erik的手，走出黑暗的安全通道，走向阳光照射的玻璃幕墙廊道，走到会场中央，走到他的同学身边，甚至走到Shaw教授面前。

 可是……   


 见他有些出神，Erik拉拉他的手，撇撇嘴，说道，“今天这次不算。”

 “明天我要双份的补偿。”   


 Charles被Erik的想法逗笑了，“好。”   


 “想要多少都给你。”   


 离开安全通道后，两人沿着步行楼梯下到一楼，走进酒店大厅。Erik背着黑色双肩背走在前，Charles跟在后方。上午会议活动结束后，一些参会者要赶下午和晚上的飞机，酒店大堂挤满办理退宿和入住的人。

 盛夏，大厅人员密集，Charles感觉自己鼻腔有些不舒服，而当两个身影从他们对面走来时，Charles才意识到那种熟悉的“不舒服”来自哪里。   


 “啊，Xavier博士。”远远地，戴着金丝框眼镜的Shaw教授便看到了他。   


 作为本次会议的重要嘉宾，Shaw教授无论走到在哪里，都被众人围绕着。此刻，教授应该是刚从自助餐厅出来，而身边正在和他说话的人，就是那种令人不悦的气味来源。   


Apocalypse穿着银灰条纹衬衫，脖子上戴着三条长度不同的黄金项链，微卷的头发用发胶固定在脑后。两个月过去了，Apocalypse脸上的伤口基本恢复，但右眼角处一道粉色疤痕依旧很显眼，令他面相显得有些凶狠。见到Charles，Apocalypse眼中闪现出光芒，那双深色眼眸从上到下，一遍一遍打量着他。

 尽管心里十分不愿意，但Shaw教授已经在和他招手，Charles只得向二人走去。Apocalypse的目光始终聚焦在他身上，那种莫名暧昧的眼神令Charles很不舒服。

 “这位就是Xavier博士，我们最优秀的科学家！”Shaw教授微笑着介绍道。   


 “是的，非常优秀。”Apocalypse嘴角挂着笑容，向Charles伸出右手，“一段时间没见，Xavier博士风采依旧啊。”   


 Apocalypse奇怪的语气和措辞令Charles感到有些不适，然而在Shaw教授面前，Charles又不得不有所顾忌。   


 就在这时，一个黑色身影出现在眼前。Erik挡在Charles身前，伸出右手，握住Apocalypse的手掌。   


 “En Sabah Nur先生，一段时间没见，您还是老样子。”Erik冷冰冰地说道，将对方右手紧紧攥住， 两人手臂僵持在空中。Erik手劲很大， Apocalypse挣脱不开，却又不能发作，原先的镇定不再，脸上神色愈发难看。

 “还有Lehnsherr先生！”Shaw教授继续介绍道，“你们之前见过吗？”   


 “是……是的。”Apocalypse面颊憋得发红，“印象深刻……”   


 僵持了片刻，Erik最终将他松开，Apocalypse揉着手腕，向Shaw教授侧后方躲去，愤怒的目光毫无掩饰地落在他们身上。   


 “En Sabah Nur先生是学会的重要合作伙伴。”Shaw教授对他们说道，“这次会议，他的公司是主要赞助商。”   


 “Xavier博士，刚刚我还在向En Sabah Nur先生推荐你。”Shaw微笑着说道。

 “正好他今天下午有时间，你可以把我们邮件里讨论过的那个项目给En Sabah Nur先生讲一讲。 也许他会感兴趣的。”

 “你不是从事香料贸易吗？”Erik斜着眼睛打量着Apocalypse。   


 “那只是我的一个产业。”Apocalypse从Shaw教授身后走出，回视着Erik的目光，脸上又露出得意的笑容。

“Xavier博士，只要你的东西能打动我，钱不是问题。”Apocalypse的目光又回到Charles身上。

 “教授……”Charles皱起眉头，望向一旁的Shaw教授，“那只是一个没成型的想法……还很不成熟……而且……”

 “你们年轻人就是应该多讨论多交流。”Shaw教授一手拍着Apocalypse的后背，一手握住Charles的肩膀，“En Sabah Nur先生是我的老朋友，对我们实验室一直很支持，相信他也能为你的研究提供帮助。”   


 Apocalypse轻舔嘴唇，目光直直地盯着他，“上次在学校里，没能和Xavier博士深入探讨学习，这次终于又有机会了。”   


 “我的套房就在顶楼。”Apocalypse微笑着伸出手臂，“上来喝杯咖啡吧。”   


 “不！”Charles退后一步。

 毫不犹豫的拒绝让场面有些尴尬。Shaw教授看看众人，勉强笑了笑，又对他说道，“怎么了，Charles。”

 “机会难得，En Sabah Nur先生也不是每天都有时间。”Shaw教授凑到Charles耳边，低声说道，“好好把握。”   


 “对不起，教授。”Charles攥着拳头，“我今天下午和晚上都有事情，恐怕不方便。”

 “不重要的事情可以往后放一放。”Shaw教授说道。   


 “我……”   


 “Xavier博士恐怕还在生我的气。”Apocalypse轻叹口气。

 Shaw教授疑惑地打量着他，Apocalypse笑了笑，“小事，一点小误会而已。”   


 “希望Xavier博士能够答应我的邀请，不要让一点小误会影响公司和实验室之间的关系。”   


 “Charles说过了，他没时间。”Erik双手交叉胸前站在Charles身边，脸上的神色像要把人吃掉一般难看。有过之前的教训， Apocalypse对Erik还是有所顾忌，又向后退缩一步。

“Lehnsherr先生真是Xavier博士的守护天使啊。”Apocalypse挑着眉毛，打量着两个人，“天天围在Xavier博士身边，像只乖顺的小狗。”

 “En Sabah Nur先生！”Charles正色说道，“Erik是Shaw教授的学生，也是我的学生，所以请您放尊重一点。”   


 Charles的目光回到戴眼镜的中年男人身上，“Shaw教授，实在很抱歉，我今天下午确实有事要出去。”   


 “和您讨论过的那个课题，我准备直接申请能源部的项目支持，感谢您费心了。”

Charles又瞥向Apocalypse，“我只是Shaw教授实验室一个普通的研究员，希望En Sabah Nur先生不要在意我这样的普通人。”   


 “也希望您能继续支持教授的科学事业。”   


 “实在抱歉，先失陪了。”Charles低着眼转过身，攥紧拳头，快步向酒店门口走去。

 大堂外，正午阳光火辣辣地晒在身上，光线刺目，让人几乎睁不开双眼。Charles走出冷气环绕的大厅，穿过停车场，漫无目的地行走在大街上。第一次来到墨尔本，Charles对这座城市并不熟悉，他也不知道自己想去哪，只是十分想要逃离之前的地方。

 眼熟的建筑出现时，Charles意识到自己正在曾经来过的酒吧街，有着澳洲特色的木质雕像沿着街道一侧矗立着。夜晚，这里灯火通明，人流密集，与白天冷清的景象截然不同。

 而在前方不远处，紫红色的遮阳棚下，一个高挑的身影吸引了他的所有目光。白衣黑裤的Erik背着双肩背包，手臂上挂着外套和领带，衬衣上部的两颗纽扣已经解开，微风下，白皙的胸膛若隐若现。

 “Erik……”

Charles走到遮阳棚下，舔舔嘴唇，抬起眼注视着面前的人，“你一直跟着我吗？”

 Erik点点头，额头上还挂着晶莹的汗水，“不过我也猜到你会来这里。”   


 “为什么？”   


 Erik的目光移向道路边的建筑，“昨天晚上，你们去的是这家店。再前一天晚上，是拐角对面那家……”   


 “你……”   


 “你每天晚上都在这里？”Charles睁大双眼。   


 Erik面颊浮现一丝红晕，“我只是不放心……”   


 “如果你喝多了……有人欺负你怎么办……”   


 原来之前那么多夜晚，当Charles在酒吧和同学好友开怀畅饮的时候，Erik一直在这里，默默注视着他，直到Charles安全回到酒店房间。那么多夜晚，Erik就在他的身边，而他居然不知道……

 “傻瓜！”Charles叹口气，“既然来了，为什么不进来找我。”

 Erik眼光波动，无奈地撇撇嘴角，“你知道的……”   


 Charles当然知道……如果可以，Charles多想把身边这个人带到自己的同学好友面前，骄傲地告诉他们，这是自己的男朋友。聚会的时候，每当有人将自己女朋友、妻子或是孩子的照片拿给他看时，Charles内心其实无比羡慕。他也很想拿出手机，让别人领略自己男朋友的英俊和帅气。   


 然而……   


 重重地叹口气，Charles说道，“傻瓜。以后不要再这样了。”   


 “我是个男人，没有人能欺负我。”   


 Erik露出顽皮的笑容，“谁让我是你的守护天使呢。”   


 守护天使……一想到先前酒店大堂的遭遇，Charles的情绪又低落下来。

 “抱歉。”Erik意识到自己提起令对方不开心的事情。   


 Charles摇摇头。

 “那个可恶的家伙。”Erik愤愤地说道，“下次见到，还得再揍一顿。”   


 “应该没有下次了。”Charles说道，“今天的事情，Shaw教授恐怕会生气很久。”

 “以后有大半年，都要看他脸色了。”Charles自嘲地笑了笑。 

 Erik绿色眼眸闪现一丝忧虑，“那个家伙，会不会在Shaw教授面前说些对你不利的事情？”   


 “也许吧。”Charles耸耸肩，“但如果他还记得两个月前，应该会注意自己的言辞。”

 嘴上虽然如此，Charles内心其实并没有很大把握。Apocalypse的出现太突然，Charles完全没有想到会在墨尔本遇见这个人，而且还是在Shaw教授面前。从目前得到的信息看，Shaw教授并不清楚两个月前在校园里发生了什么。   


 然而，狡猾老道如Apocalypse这样的人，如果私下里在Shaw教授面前胡乱编造一些故事……   


 “嘿。”Erik伸手拉住Charles的手掌，“你的脸色不太好。”   


 Charles勉强挤出一丝微笑，“没事。”   


“这个天气穿着正装站在太阳底下，实在不是一个好主意。”Erik拽住Charles的衣领，将他拉到自己身前。纤长的手指将衬衣上方纽扣解开，Erik又用自己的衣袖，拭掉Charles额头上的汗水，绿色眼眸充斥着柔情。   


 “想回去吗？”   


 “不！”   


Charles已经告诉Shaw教授自己下午和晚上都外出有事。自己说出去的话，自己就要承担。太阳落山之前，他们最好不要出现在酒店里。而且，此时此刻，Charles并不想回到那个令自己心情不畅的场所。   


 “带我走。”Charles抬起眼，注视着Erik明亮的绿色眼眸。   


 “带我离开这里。”   


 当Erik驾驶着租来的SUV驶向城外时，Charles并不知道他们的目的地在哪里。初到墨尔本，Charles对这片澳洲土地十分陌生，只知道旅游攻略上的几个名词。午后的阳光依旧刺目，Charles把脑袋靠在副驾驶车窗上，透过深褐色玻璃注视着窗外不断变化的景致。离开市区，房屋和建筑逐渐消失，绿地和山丘沿着道路蜿蜒起伏，穿着紧身制服的自行车手从对面方向呼啸而过。Erik熟练地操纵着越野车，将挡在前方的一辆辆白色房车超过。

 音箱里播放着舒缓的音乐，空调温度适宜，Charles扶着额头，只感觉眼皮有些打颤。转过弯道，一抹宝石般的蓝色调出现在视线里，将他的注意力再次拉回。植物覆盖的山坡下，碧蓝的海水在阳光下闪着光芒，金黄色沙滩绵延，被高耸的崖壁分割成一段一段。宽阔的海面一直延伸到天际，Charles只感觉自己的心绪也开阔起来，胸口中的压抑缓解不少。

 他们的汽车停在道路边的一个小镇上。下车后，Charles径直来到悬崖边的观景台，向下方眺望。竖直的崖壁下，彩色遮阳伞散布在沙滩上，有人躺在细沙里享受日光浴，几个儿童聚在一起搭建沙滩城堡。 白色浪花在浅滩蔓延，碧蓝的海水里隐藏着十数个身影，跟随着大海的节奏上下起伏。当一个巨大的海浪在他们身边形成时，准备就绪的勇士纷纷踏上冲浪板，在水天之间滑出美妙的弧线。

 Charles深吸一口新鲜空气，整个人慢慢放松下来。 海风夹杂着沙粒扑在脸上，腥咸的味道，哗哗的浪涛声，头顶略过的海鸟， 再多的烦恼，在这片美景之下也会显得微不足道。

 “Charles。”   


 不知过了多久，Charles听到Erik的呼唤声。转过身，眼前的景象令Charles呼吸一滞。

 原先的衬衫西裤不再，Erik穿着及膝的黑色紧身裤，上身裸露，光着脚，矗立在他面前。白皙的肌肤下，紧致结实的肌肉线条鲜明，胸肌和腹肌一块块鼓起，显得腰部曲线更加纤细，而手臂肩膀上的腱子肉，令Erik的身材呈现出完美的倒三角型。和沙滩上的壮汉相比，Erik的肌肉并不是那么强壮，但却给人一种更真实的美感。浅色的毛发从胸口向下延伸到肚脐，腹部人鱼线最终没入黑色泳裤中，紧身布料包裹着挺翘的臀部和微微鼓起的……

Charles无意识地舔着嘴唇，只感觉胸口燥热难耐。   


 Erik嘴角挂着笑意，将手里的衣物抛给他。   


 “快点换上。”Erik冲他挑挑眉，“我在下面等你。”   


 抹上粘稠的防晒霜，将深蓝色泳裤绑带系好，Charles披着白色浴巾，从更衣室走出。此时，Erik已不在附近，Charles顺着观景台下的木质阶梯，向金色沙滩走去。   


 下午时分，阳光依旧耀眼，Charles走到海岸边缘，踩着柔软的细沙，让双脚没入清凉的海水。 海面上风向变换不定，Charles 用手掌固定住额前的头发，环视一圈，也没发现Erik的踪影。

 逆光方向，海面荡起一个巨大的浪花，而在翻滚咆哮的海浪前，一个熟悉的身影踏在象牙色的冲浪板上，膝盖弯曲，双臂敞开，姿势灵活而优美，顺着水流向岸边冲来。   


 那一刻，Charles被Erik帅气的身姿打动。没想到，这个男人除了精通网球，还是一个冲浪高手。   


 Charles盘起腿，随意地坐在沙滩上，望着Erik像只灵活的鲨鱼，在海浪里穿梭。 有时，Erik会因为没有调整好重心整个人翻进水里，狼狈的样子令Charles也忍不住笑了起来。

远处儿童嘻戏打闹的喊叫声，与浪涛混响，形成一支美妙的音乐。绿色海藻被冲到他的脚边，大大小小的螃蟹在周围的沙滩上钻出一个个孔洞。Charles闭上双眼，静静享受着这份惬意。

 没过多久，Erik从水中站起，抱着冲浪板向他走来。湿漉漉的发丝趴在额头上，Erik绿色眼眸注视着他，咧着嘴，对他露出一个巨大的微笑。Erik富有感染力的笑容让Charles也开心起来。

 Charles微笑着，把白色浴巾递给对方。Erik目光闪烁，将冲浪板丢到水里，伸出的手掌并没有接过浴巾，而是直接抓住Charles的手腕，将他从沙滩上拉起。还没等他反应过来，Erik又蹲下身，反手搂住他的腰，将他扛在肩膀上。

 “Erik！No！”   


 Charles的呼喊求饶全被哈哈大笑的男人无视了，Erik踩着浪花，扛着他向海水深处走去，手臂一用力，将他丢到水里。   


清凉的海水没过头顶，Charles挥舞手臂挣扎，最终被Erik拉起，把他抱进怀里。Charles双手圈着Erik的脖子，下巴搭在Erik的肩膀上，无助地咳嗽着。

 “Fuck！”Charles气愤地捶向Erik的胸口，“你这个可恶的家伙！”   


 Erik依旧呲牙咧嘴地微笑着，拉住Charles的手，按在自己心口，绿色眼眸注视着他，目光越来越温柔。两人就这样相拥在一起，随着海浪的节奏漂浮着。   


 “如果我不会游泳怎么办？”Charles没有好气地抱怨道。

 “有我在。”Erik将他抱得更紧，“我会保护你。”   


“不行。” Charles皱着眉头，口腔里都是喝进去的海水味道， “不能就这样算了，你必须要补偿我。”

 “怎么补偿？”Erik轻舔嘴唇，双眼直直地盯着他，手掌在他背后不安分地摩挲着。   


 Charles趴到Erik耳边，“教我冲浪！”   


 一个高耸的浪头从身后袭来，海水将两人头顶淹没。重新浮到水面上，Erik和Charles望着对方狼狈的样子，都轻声笑了起来。冲浪板被水流冲到他们身边，Charles扒着冲浪板边缘，Erik潜入水中托起Charles的小腿，帮他爬上浅黄色的泡沫板。   


 Charles俯卧在板子上，Erik浮在水中，把控着冲浪板的方向，顺着潮涌将他推向岸边。连续试了几次卧姿后，Charles想要继续挑战站姿，像Erik那般帅气地站在冲浪板上。

然而，仅仅从板子上站起这一件事，就让Charles吃尽苦头。冲浪板看似又宽又长，但依靠双脚调整重心，保持板子在平面方向的稳定，就是一件极难的事情。双手一旦松开，整个系统的平衡就要依靠Charles自己的身躯来维持，手臂、腿、膝盖、肩膀、臀部，任何一个部位的肌肉没有绷紧，整个体系就会失去平衡，让他栽入水中。

每次掉进水里，Erik都会第一时间把Charles捞起。连续落水几次后，Charles已经筋疲力尽，挣扎着抱紧Erik的身躯，在他耳边大口大口地喘着粗气。Erik的手掌拖着他的臀部，给他提供更多的浮力和支撑。Charles的双腿下意识地缠在Erik腰上，好让自己不要沉下去。无意中，Charles感觉大腿根部碰到一个硬硬的东西。抬起眼，Erik的面颊在阳光下泛着红光，呼吸急促，两只眼睛直直地盯着他。

 Erik的目光令Charles口干舌燥，下意识地舔舔嘴唇。下一秒，Erik放大的面容出现在眼前，嘴唇上的热度与清凉的海水形成鲜明对比，Charles闭上双眼，双手缠绕着对方的脖颈，用舌尖回应着Erik的热吻。两人的身躯在海面下紧紧抱在一起，一个浪花打来，再次将他们淹没。水下世界，不再有嘈杂的声音，不再有刺眼的光线，一切都是那么柔和而美丽。他们就一直那样拥吻着。透明气泡从嘴角冒出，在身体中的氧气耗尽之前，Erik脚下一蹬，将两人带出水面。   


 沉重的喘息声在耳边回荡，Charles趴在Erik的肩膀上，脸颊也烧得通红。   


 “走。”Charles舔舔嘴唇，望向岸边，“找一个附近的旅店。”   


 “不。”Erik咽下口水，手掌抚上他的面颊，“我等不及了。”   


 Erik拉过飘在一旁的冲浪板，抱起Charles将他推上去。Charles胸口贴着泡沫板，整个人平趴在上面。Erik将冲浪板上的线绳系在手臂上，一头栽入水中，向不远处的崖壁方向游去。在拉力的作用下，Charles和冲浪板也向着同样的方向飘去。

绵延的沙滩消失，取而代之的是由坚硬岩石构成的悬崖。绕过堆积的礁石，来到崖壁的另一侧，一个凹陷在内的深洞出现在眼前。Erik牵引着冲浪板，避开水面下隐藏的暗礁，将Charles带到洞口处。由海水常年侵蚀形成的岩洞并不深，环绕在外围的礁石对海浪形成阻碍，使得岩洞里的水面异常平静。Charles从板子上跳下，手掌抚摸着岩洞潮湿的内壁。没涨潮之前，水面刚刚没过大腿，碧蓝的海水里，通体透明的小鱼在岩缝周边聚集，因为他们的闯入又纷纷隐藏起来。   


 Erik拖着冲浪板，在岩洞里四处张望，最终找到一处相对平坦的礁石。Erik将泡沫板抬到礁石上，小心翼翼地调整角度。   


 终于满意后，Erik转过身，拉住Charles的双手，将他带到刚刚安置好的地方。   


 “Erik……”Charles询问的话语被Erik湿润的嘴唇堵住。   


 Erik搂住他的腰，将他抱到礁石上的冲浪板。富有弹性的塑料板形成很好的缓冲，Charles后背躺在竖直的板子上，Erik覆在他的身上，嘴唇沿着嘴角吻向他的脖颈。   


 “我要你！”Erik低声喃喃着，“我等不下去了……”   


 “现在就要你！”   


 “Erik……嗯……啊……”

 半封闭的岩洞形成良好的回音场，喘息和呻吟在洞穴中仿佛被放大。听到自己放纵的娇喘声，Charles羞红了脸，咬住嘴唇，不想发出如此不堪的声音。   


 “叫！”Erik抬起眼，注视着Charles红润的面庞，用舌尖不断挑逗着他的乳头，“我好喜欢你叫！”   


“Oh，God！”

Erik灼热的呼吸洒在他的胸口，嘴唇吻遍每一寸肌肤，粗糙的手掌顺着腰线向下，伸入Charles的泳裤内，用力揉捏着他的臀瓣。

 Charles闭着双眼，胸口上下起伏，全心全意享受着恋人的爱抚。略显阴暗的岩洞里，阳光透过海水反射在灰色的岩壁上，光影随着波涛斑驳摇曳。偶尔有甲壳动物从身边的岩缝里钻出，窸窸窣窣的声响，被淹没在浪涛和巨大的喘息声中。两具湿漉漉的身体纠缠在一起，海盐和汗液的味道在口腔里蔓延。 

 Erik的手指扒住裤腰边缘，将Charles的泳裤用力扯掉，扔在一旁的礁石上。

身下凉飕飕的感觉将Charles的意识唤回，他大睁着双眼，注视着眼前的景象。   


 Erik跪趴在身下，将他双腿分开，架在自己的肩膀上。温暖的手掌将硬挺已久的性器包裹住，Erik目光温柔，注视着手中的硬物，张开嘴唇，将粉红色的顶端吞进口腔。

 “Eri……啊啊……”

 极致的快感令Charles弓起后背，再也无法抑制口中的叫喊。Erik的舌尖撩拨着敏感区域，沿着柱身轮廓，舔遍所有肌肤。Erik用自己湿润的嘴唇亲吻着顶端，一边注视着他的双眼，一边用手掌上下撸动着。

也许是长时间缺少性爱，此时Charles的身体格外敏感。他下意识地抓住Erik的头发，小腹不自觉地配合着对方节奏前后抽动。   


 “Erik……我……我……”   


 一道白光闪过，Charles长叹一口气，躺倒在柔软的冲浪板上。仅仅坚持了两分钟，Charles就释放在了Erik的嘴里。   


 靠在身后的冲浪板上，Charles扶着额头，大口大口地喘着气。白光过后，眼前的景象逐渐清晰。Erik手臂撑在他耳边，双眼直直地盯着他，眼中充斥着毫无掩饰的情欲。Charles舔舔嘴唇，伸出右手，温柔地抚上Erik的脸颊。   


 下一秒，Charles的身体被翻转过来。胸口趴在冲浪板上，Charles光裸的后背和臀部暴露在对方的目光下。Erik覆上他的后背，嘴唇沿着脊柱曲线向下亲吻着。Charles双手抓着冲浪板的边缘，努力控制身体的颤抖。

 腰椎附近温热的质感令Charles有些疑惑，他好奇地扭过脸，却看不到覆在自己肌肤上的究竟是什么。

 手指包裹着温暖粘稠的液体从他身后进入时，Charles终于反应过来。Erik将口中混合着唾液的精液吐在Charles身上，以此作为润滑剂，为Charles的后穴开拓润滑。

 “Fuck you！Erik！”Charles扭过脸，咬着牙抱怨道，却因为第二根手指的进入整个人又瘫软下去。   


 Erik覆上他后背，将他紧紧压在冲浪板上。

 “你想我吗？”Erik的嘴唇啃咬着他的耳朵。   


 “Fuck yes！”Charles叫嚷着。   


 “想它吗？”   


 比手指粗大几倍的硬物抵在后穴。Erik用舌尖挑逗着他的耳垂，一只手攀着Charles的肩膀，另一只手扶着自己的性器，在入口处轻轻磨蹭着。   


 “想！想！”Charles的耳朵红得发烫，胸口憋闷得快要爆炸，“快给我！”   


 “混蛋！”   


 Erik终于放过他的耳朵，直起腰，扶着Charles的臀瓣，抵住那个入口，将自己的性器一点一点送入。   


 “嗯……”Charles皱着眉头，咬住嘴唇，忍受着身体里那个庞然大物。仅仅几天没有做爱，Charles的后穴已经不太适应Erik的庞大。精液和唾液毕竟没有润滑油效果持久，Erik低声喘着粗气，艰难推进着。   


 Erik跪在Charles双腿间，慢慢趴在他的背上，将Charles略显颤抖的身躯抱紧。

 “宝贝，放松……”   


 “嗯……”Charles抽泣着点点头。   


 当Erik的性器到达最深处时，两个人都松下一口气。Erik扣住Charles的双手，在他身后小心翼翼地移动着。   


 “Oh，Charles……我的宝贝……”Erik在他耳边低吟着，逐渐加快抽插节奏。

 “我好想你！真的好想你！”   


 “我要你在我身边，每时每刻。”   


 “不要离开我！”

 “不要让我孤单一个人。”

哽咽的声音夹杂着混乱的喘息，沉浸在欲望和快感中的Charles逐渐清醒过来，感觉到上方那具身体的颤抖。   


 “Erik……”Charles伸出手臂，抚上后方Erik的脸颊，将两人潮湿的头发贴在一起。   


 “对不起……”   


 “我在这里。”Charles扭过脸，在他额头上落下一个吻。   


 “一直都在……”   


 “以后永远都在，好吗？”   


 一滴晶莹的泪水流到Charles的肩膀上，Erik点点头，将怀里的身躯抱得更紧。   


 肆无忌惮的呻吟和喘息声在岩洞里回荡，冲浪板又湿又滑， 礁石和贝壳坚硬又锋利， 两人胳膊、膝盖遍布红色的划痕。 他们疯狂地吻着对方，换了好几个姿势，终于相拥着到达高潮。

 又在水中继续缠绵许久， 太阳已经向西方沉下许多， 潮水即将上涨，Charles和Erik才不得不起身离开。

 回到沙滩时，太阳已经由刺目的白光转变为柔和的橙色。Erik一只手抱着冲浪板，另一只手搭在Charles的肩膀上，将他搂进怀中。两个年轻人面色红润，Charles右臂圈着Erik的细腰，脑袋靠在男朋友的胸口上。

 回程的汽车上，Charles慵懒地靠着副驾驶的车窗。右手边，Erik已换回之前的正装，只是白色衬衣的领口依旧敞开着。Erik的目光直直地盯着面前的道路，不敢有一丝松懈。夕阳下，暖暖的阳光透过挡风玻璃，洒在Erik身上。那一刻，身边的男人仿佛散发着金灿灿的光芒。   


 Charles舔舔嘴唇，伸出右手，握住放在档位操纵杆上Erik的左手。   


 Erik转过脸，目光温柔，将Charles的手指紧紧扣住。

 到达墨尔本城区时，天空已经黑了下来。酒店最大的宴会厅正在举办本次学术会议的闭幕仪式，这几日共同参会的同行此刻都在晚宴现场。 Charles和Erik乘坐电梯，到达Charles所居住的 1 2层。

 廊道里十分安静，只有两人一前一后的脚步声。磁卡打开门锁，Charles拉着Erik的手，将他带进屋里。

 厚重的木门慢慢合起，廊道里再次安静下来。

 墨尔本会议的最后一天，就这样结束了。


End file.
